La nuit, tous les zombies sont gris
by flllora
Summary: Les rues sont désertes. Seul des êtres avides de chair se promènent dehors. C'est l'apocalypse. Maintenant, si on met certaines personnes contre eux, on se demande de quel côté elle est l'apocalypse justement... /UA/Yaoi/
1. Prologue

On est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction ! ("J'entends des jurons au loin. Et c'est pas joli à voir. Y a même une "théière maléfique inutile sans scrupule" qui vient de passer. - Mais ta guuuuueule...") Elle arrive plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais la trame est bouclée (OUI GARP, C'MOI QUI DÉCIDE OÙ, QUAND ET SI TU VIENS DANS MA FICTION CETTE FOIS, NA !), les recherches sont faites et j'ai réglé mon problème de word. J'vois pas pourquoi je vous foutrai la paix plus longtemps nyark nyark.

J'préfère prévenir tout de suite, c'est plus sombre que IDLM (avec ce titre en même temps...), même si c'est pas non plus un truc horrible, je rassure de suite. Y aura du Yaoi, donc les homophobes invétérés, je vous invite fortement à dégager d'ici par la porte de derrière ('Tention aux pièges à ours dans le jardin !). Bon, on va quand même rester pas mal dans l'humour, même si c'est le mien quoi. Dernière remarque, vu le contexte de la fiction, y aura surement du léger OOC par ci par là.

("C'bon, t'as fini ? Les gens ils s'en foutent de ça. Il veulent lire la fic ! - On peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre non plus ! - Ferme là, t'es chiante. - Mais...")

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et maintenant...

Apocalypse time !

* * *

><p>J'en peux plus. Je sais plus depuis combien de temps je cours. Mes muscles hurlent à l'agonie, mon coeur me martèle violemment la poitrine et j'ai l'horrible sensation d'être sur le point de cracher mes poumons sur le bitume. Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter.<p>

J'voudrais que tout ça soit qu'un rêve, un délire né de mon imagination débordante. Malheureusement, tout ceci est réel, beaucoup trop même. Je peux pas avoir inventé ça tout seul. Trop de détails pour que ça soit faux.

Combien de temps encore mes jambes vont bien vouloir me porter ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et dieu sait ce que ça me fout les jetons. Je pourrai juste tout arrêter et attendre que la faucheuse vienne me cueillir. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais j'veux vivre. Encore plus ces derniers jours. Et je sais même pas pourquoi en plus. P'têt parce que je suis un crétin optimiste. Alors, je dois continuer à avancer. Parce que si je tombe, je suis mort. Rien ne pourra me relever.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne.

* * *

><p>(Pas les tomates, pas les tomaaates ! Ni les plantes carnivores O.O)<p>

Ah, et comme d'hab', pas de rythme théorique de parution. Je suis un électron libre. Et flemmard.

Tchuss !


	2. Quand tout a commencé

Bon, j'ai une conscience m'voyez vous ("Sans blague ? Ils avaient pas deviné ! - J'peux faire deux phrases sans que tu viennes me faire chier ?") et comme le prologue était court ben... Merci pour vos lectures, mise en favoris et rewiews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Bref, sans plus tarder, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>J'me souviens comment tout a commencé. Ça crevait les yeux pourtant. Mais c'était trop anormal, trop impossible pour qu'on y croit vraiment. Et pourtant, la menace était bien là. D'abord discrète, elle avait doucement grandie, jusqu'à se déverser d'un coup, sans prévenir.<p>

La dernière journée comme les autres avant la fin. Plus j'y repense et plus j'me dis que j'aurai dû comprendre.

J'étais à moitié endormi et mon cerveau peinait pour la simple tâche de conduire ma cuillère de céréales à ma bouche. Ma mère avait allumé la radio, avant de me rejoindre et de boire son thé en silence. Depuis le départ de mon père, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'était murée dans sa peine et ne prononçait plus un mot. Autant dire que c'était pas trop la fête à la maison. Mais moi, gamin naïf que j'étais, je pensais que ce n'était que temporaire, que très vite, elle sourirait comme avant.

"... De ce fléau a été exécuté hier soir. Le gouvernent assure que la situation est entièrement sous contrô..."

Ma mère coupa brusquement la radio, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de me bouger. Je me trainai péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée de chez moi enchainant bâillement sur bâillement.

" Ouah, c'est la grande forme on dirait. Me lança Zoro, qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Le jour où je pèterai la forme le matin, Sanji te demandera en mariage sous une arche de fleur, avec des p'tits oiseaux qui chantent et tout le bastringue.

- Faut que t'arrêtes les corn-flakes le matin, chais pas ce qu'ils mettent dedans, mais ça te réussit pas..." Répliqua-t-il, une grimace de dégout se formant sur son visage.

On rit tous les deux, avant que je ne demande :

"Sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'pas la porte à côté chez toi...

- Y a pas de bus ce matin. J'me suis dis que tu aimerais pas faire le chemin tout seul.

- Dis plutôt que tu sais pas aller à l'école tout seul sans te perdre. J'me demande comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'à chez moi sérieux. Ris-je.

- Je me perds jamais ! C'est pas ma faute si toutes les rues se ressemblent !

- Mais oui, c'est cela..." Commentai-je en me marrant toujours plus.

Il me donna un coup de coude en me demandant de me taire, avant de rire avec moi. C'était toujours comme ça. Les gens se demandaient bien comment on pouvait être les meilleurs potes du monde. On en avait aucune idée, et honnêtement, on s'en foutais. On était amis, point. J'voyais pas pourquoi on chercherait des raisons.

On accéléra un peu le pas, grommelant un peu contre les problèmes de transports qui se multipliaient ces derniers temps. C'était limite un miracle de voir un bus ou un train. Et c'était pas que, mais ça faisait qu'on était souvent en retard. Ce qui nous donnait l'immense privilège de passer régulièrement du temps dans le bureau du dirlo. Pas le truc le plus agréable du monde. J'en pouvait plus de son discours sur la ponctualité et de la raison pour laquelle je devais enlever mon chapeau de paille. Puis j'étais sûr que s'il critiquait encore une fois la couleur de cheveux de mon meilleur pote, il allait finir assassiné à coup d'agrafeuse. Ou étranglé par sa putain de cravate, au choix.

On arriva juste à temps dans l'établissement, et je laissai un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Un brun nous agrippa tous les deux par les épaules avant de demander :

"Pas envie de passer voir votre meilleur ami les gars ?

- Pas vraiment non. Tu veux peut-être y aller pour nous ?

- Allez voir ce type ? Plutôt mourir ! Sans déconner, il a déclaré que mon nez n'était pas réglementaire ! Ce nez, fierté de ma famille depuis des générations ! D'ailleurs, je vous ai raconté la fois ou mon arrière arrière grand oncle avait arrêté une invasion rien qu'avec la prestance de son nez...

- Au moins 567 fois Ussop... Lança un blond qui venait d'arriver.

- Sanji ! M'écriai-je joyeusement.

- Non, j'ai pas ramené de gâteau aujourd'hui."

Je soupirai de frustration, tandis que derrière moi s'engageait une des habituelles disputes entre mes deux amis.

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ces deux là pouvaient pas se blairer. Ou qu'ils adoraient se disputer, au choix. C'était presque devenu un rituel. L'engueulade du matin, la petite bataille du soir... Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

" S'pèce de cornichon verruqueux sans cervelle !"

Tiens, je l'avais pas celle-là. Je la rangeai dans un coin de ma tête, avant de me diriger en classe, le cornichon verruqueux en question sur mes pieds.

Franchement, ça me faisait chier d'être là. Déjà parce que j'y comprenais pas grand chose, et puis surtout, parce que j'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Enfin si, mais c'était pas là que je pouvais y arriver, bien au contraire.

Le seul moment sympa, c'était le cours d'histoire-géo. Ce prof, c'était quelque chose. Il arrivait à te faire croire que la place de notre pays dans la mondialisation était le truc le plus passionnant de l'univers. Puis dès le premier cours, il avait montré qu'il pensait pas comme tout le monde :

" Autant mettre les choses au clair. On a beau vous dire que vous êtes des adultes, pour moi, vous êtes encore des gamins yoi."

Des murmures de protestation s'étaient élevés d'un peu partout dans la classe. Sans en tenir compte, il avait continué :

"Y a rien de mal à être encore des gosses yoi. Vous avez encore la possibilité d'avoir vos idées, de vous faire votre propre opinion du monde, avant que celui-ci ne vous en impose une. C'est pour ça que, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, je ne compte rien vous cacher yoi.

- Même ce que vous faites avec votre copine ?" Avait lancé un élève depuis le fond de la salle.

Le prof avait souri en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de l'élève et de déclarer sournoisement :

"Même le fait que vous êtes collé samedi pour "propos inappropriés" dans une salle de classe."

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Assis sur son bureau, il attendait patiemment que les élèves s'installent. Je m'installai à ma table, que j'avais choisie exprès pour la proximité avec le radiateur. Un vrai bonheur.

"Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin yoi..." Commença-t-il.

Plus ou moins ouais. On avait exécuté un type alors que la peine de mort était normalement interdite, sous prétexte que ce qu'il avait fait remettait en cause toute la loi. C'était beau de voir comment on pouvait changer les règles quand ça nous arrangeait.

"Ouais, mais pas moyen de savoir pourquoi. Lança Zoro, les deux pieds sur la table. On sait juste que tout est sous contrôle comme ils disent.

- Avant de continuer, Roronoa, enlève tout de suite tes pieds de ce meuble yoi."

Mon meilleur ami remit ses pieds sous sa table en grommelant. Je souris en sachant pertinemment que, dans trente secondes, ils seraient à nouveau dessus. Zoro et la notion d'obéissance, toute une histoire. Le sachant aussi, notre enseignant soupira avant de déclarer :

" Et c'est là que ça cloche yoi. Si "tout était sous contrôle" justement, on saurait pourquoi ce type a été exécuté. Le gouvernement serait si fier d'annoncer sa victoire en chantant ses propres louanges. Or, tout ce qu'on sait, et encore il faut chercher, c'est qu'il est le créateur d'un danger pour l'humanité yoi.

- Donc, si je vous suis bien prof, le gouvernement nous cache un truc pas net" répondit Zoro, ses pieds ayant retrouvés leur place première.

Je commence à pouffer en voyant le regard noir de Nami sur mon meilleur pote, avant de m'arrêter immédiatement en sentant ses yeux sur moi. Nami, c'est une super fille certes, mais faut pas prendre le risque de la contrarier sérieux. J'me souviens du type qui avait tenté de lui piquer son porte-feuille un fois. Il parait qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hosto, castré, et avec une incontrôlable phobie des rouquines. Dire que Sanji voulait sortir avec, j'lui souhaitais bien du courage. Je recentrai mon attention sur le prof en le voyant s'approcher près de nos bureaux.

" Exact. Un truc qui craint profond même. J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est, mais dans tous les cas, c'est pas bon."

Il sembla un instant se perdre dans ses pensées, avant de continuer, nos regards suspendus à ses lèvres :

" Et vu que l'exécution a eu lieu ce matin, je pense que le Gouvernement a abandonné l'idée d'essayer de contenir le problème. Il a plus de place dans son grenier pour planquer ses cadavres."

Il se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre :

"Je sais qu'en tant que prof, je devrais pas dire ça, mais je vous conseille de rester chez vous demain."

Sur ces mots, il déclara que le cours était terminé. Tous les élèves sortirent dehors, trop heureux que la journée de torture se finisse. J'avais déjà oublié les paroles de notre prof et grignotait un morceau de saucisson, avant de demander à mes amis :

"Chinonche, faiches quoi demainch ?"

Sans prévenir, un violent coup m'arriva dans l'arrière de la tête. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir d'où ça venait. Tain, elle avait une sacrée poigne quand même Nami.

" Parle pas la bouche pleine toi ! C'est dégueulasse ! Et sinon demain, j'avais pas prévu de venir de toute façon.

- Et toi Zoro ? L'interrogeai-je, en prenant bien soin de n'avoir rien dans la bouche cette fois-ci.

- Si un prof me conseille de pas venir, qui serai-je pour le contredire ? Me répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. J'suppose que toi tu viens ?

- Ouais. Ma mère serait capable de m'imposer son régime végétarien pendant un mois si je séchais... L'horreur..." Dis-je en tremblant.

Mes deux potes se marrèrent en voyant ma réaction, avant que Nami ne me demande :

"Mais genre, elle trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal ces derniers temps ?"

Pas vraiment non. Fin, je n'avais surtout pas trop eu l'occasion de lui parler à propos de ça. Genre de tous ces problèmes de transports, ces histoires de rébellions incontrôlables dans les rues...

"J'te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a élevée. C'est le genre de truc qui change ta notion de normalité.

- Oh, mais c'est une réplique intelligente ça. T'es sûr de pas être malade ? Se moqua Zoro.

- Ta gueule." Répliquai-je en boudant.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, avant que Nami ne nous quitte pour rentrer chez elle. On continua notre route, profitant d'un doux soleil d'octobre. On se sépara au bout d'un certain temps, et je hâtai le pas vers chez moi, pressé de retrouver mon fauteuil. Et de faire une razzia dans le frigo. J'entrai, balançai mon sac et mes tongs à l'autre bout de l'entrée, avant de m'affaler devant la télé, paquet de biscuits à la main.

" L'homme suspecté d'avoir volé des cadavres dans différents hôpitaux a été appréhendé et placé en garde à vue. Il refuse d'avouer les fai..."

J'éteignis la télé en pouffant. Un voleur de cadavre, c'était original tiens. Il voulait quoi, faire une armée de zombies ?

J'aurais tellement voulu que ça ne reste qu'une blague.

Le lendemain, j'étais arrivé à la bourre en cours, parce que tous les bus avaient été annulés, encore une fois. Chiant.  
>Je m'attendais à trouver le dirlo à la porte, jubilant de pouvoir me sermonner encore une fois, mais là, personne. Comme dans les rues.<br>Y avait une méga fête et j'étais pas au courant ? Je pénétrai dans l'établissement, et fut étonné de voir une grande partie des lumières éteintes. J'avançai prudemment, tandis que les paroles du professeur Marco tournaient dans ma tête. J'aperçus un groupe d'élèves et lâchai un soupir de soulagement, quand je vis qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise compagnie. Hum... Des sortes de créatures puantes avançant de manière désordonnée, uniquement capable de grogner ou de crier ? C'pouvaient pas être des bébés, trop grands pour ça, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité.

Zombies. Shit.

" Ne bougez surtout pas ! Leur acuité visuelle est basée sur le mouvement !" Hurla le seul garçon du groupe.

Ben voyons. Crie le plus tant que tu y es. Même moi, je savais que ces trucs ne voyaient pas grand chose. En revanche, ils entendaient très bien. Et ça, c'était pas bon. Du tout.

Je ne me posai pas de question et filai de l'établissement en vitesse. J'étais pas un lâche, mais je savais reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance. Sans armes face à un groupe de zombies, c'était comme se balader avec un immense panneau lumineux indiquant "buffet service". Oui mais non. J'crèverai pas comme ça.

Sauf que là, c'est mal parti. Il sont pas loin, je le sais. Ils sont même extrêmement proches. J'entends leurs grognements de plus en plus distinctement au fil du temps. J'voudrais courir, mais ma cheville a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. J'suis coincé sur le sol, à pas pouvoir me relever. J'ai la flippe. Ils sont juste à côté maintenant. Je tente de me trainer de mon mieux, mais ça sert à rien, j'avance pas d'un pouce. Merde, tout mais pas ça.

Je veux vivre.

* * *

><p>("J'te propose de fuir. Et vite. - Pour une fois, chuis d'accord")<p> 


	3. Gamin au chapeau de paille

("T'as de la chance que je sois sympa. Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait chier à t'enlever les fléchettes empoisonnées. - C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. T'avais juste pas le choix. Si je crève, c'est avec toi.")

Encore merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Oui oui, je compte les menaces de mort en motivation. C'qui est pas mal logique en même temps x) ("Dans sa tête hein. - Mais euuuuuh...")

Attention, on change de point de vue ! Et on alternera à chaque chapitre normalement, sauf exception.

Chapitre écrit sur "Zombie" de Cranberries. Et maintenant...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>P'tain, c'est quoi c't'arnaque sérieux ? D'où ils sont aussi nombreux ? Chuis tombé à l'heure de l'apéro, c'est ça ?<br>... C'est moi qui vais finir en apéricube si je continue à me faire des réflexions à la con au lieu de courir.

J'attrape mon sac en vitesse, sans faire attention aux quelques objets qui en tombent, et pique un sprint vers la sortie. Je me retrouve obligé de bifurquer juste avant, bloqué par un alignement de cadavres ambulants. Désolé les gars, j'prendrais bien le temps de vous défoncer un par un, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre là. Je prends un caddie et le lance à pleine vitesse sur eux. Ils sont trop cons pour s'écarter et se retrouvent éjectés à l'autre bout du magasin, laissant quelques morceaux de leurs corps sur le carrelage au passage. C'est d'un chic.

Je sors enfin du magasin et court à en perdre haleine en direction du refuge. La prochaine fois que j'ai la bonne idée de sortir tout seul dehors, assommez moi merci. J'aperçois enfin la première ligne de défense. Et un groupe de zombie à l'intersection juste devant.

Mais lâchez moi les gars ! Pouvez pas aller chercher de la bouffe ailleurs ? Chais pas moi, allez faire un petit tour sous une moissonneuse-batteuse !  
>Bon apparemment, chuis plus intéressant. Dommage. J'accélère autant que possible et enjambe la clôture marquant l'entrée du refuge. Ils me suivront pas. C'est comme dans les films, un zombie, c'est pas trop trop énergique. C'est pas une raison pour rester trainer là. Je passe les deux autres lignes de défense, avant de me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Les trois premiers étages sont entièrement recouverts de gros sacs de sable. Impossible de les déplacer seul sauf certains, plus légers, disposés de manière précise. Je me fraye un chemin, avant de pousser la seule porte non condamnée du quatrième étage. Sabo m'attend de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur son torse. J'vais m'prendre un de ses savons...<p>

"Ace... Il s'est passé quoi dans ta putain de tête de gros crétin débile suicidaire pour que tu décides de sortir tout seul, sans armes en plus ? J'crevais de trouille moi bordel !" Hurle-t-il, furieux.

Son visage est rouge de colère, et il a l'air sur le point de me mettre la gifle du siècle. Je ravale ma réplique et me contente de m'excuser :

"Désolé Sab'."

Il semble se calmer un peu et soupire un grand coup, avant de me dire d'un ton plus doux :

"Refais plus ça tu veux ? Rends moi service et évite moi d'avoir à aller chercher ton cadavre dans la rue.

- C'pas comme si on allait me regretter d'façon..." Grommelé-je.

Une lueur de colère passe dans son regard, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour s'intéresser au contenu de mon sac. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense. Ça le tue de voir le peu d'intérêt que j'ai pour ma vie, mais il sait pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, ça changera rien. Des années que c'est comme ça. J'vis pas, je survis. J'ai pas trouvé de raison de vivre. J'ai pas trouvé le truc qui me fera pétiller les yeux. En fait, je sais même pas ce que c'est vivre.

"Il te manque des trucs, non ? Demande-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Ouais, mais s'tu veux, j'étais pas trop trop chaud pour m'faire un p´tit thé et causer pépère avec un groupe de zombies pour trois boites de p'tits pois..."

Il sourit devant ma réplique, avant de me demander :

"Sinon, combien ?

- Trente-sept !" Lancé-je fièrement.

Ouais, on compte les zombies qu'on rencontre. Au début, c'était juste pour évaluer la situation. Maintenant, c'est carrément un jeu. Ça parait con, mais si on trouve pas de quoi se distraire, on va vite craquer. On n'est pas dans ces films où les types risquent leur vie tranquille sans problèmes.

"T'as un truc pour les attirer, je vois pas autre chose. Mais le record de zombies croisés est toujours détenu par Kidd avec quarante-trois.

- C'est sûr qu'avec sa coiffure de tulipe rouge, on le voit de loin...

- Un problème avec mes cheveux, Portgas ? J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta moto... Lance le concerné qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Nan nan, du tout."

Chuis pas assez fou pour le provoquer alors qu'il a ma caisse. La dernière fois que je me suis amusé à ça, j'ai passé ma journée à gratter des autocollants Dora l'Exploratrice sur la carrosserie. Pas envie de retenter l'expérience, merci.

Sabo ne peut retenir un bâillement, avant de se frotter les yeux. Je sais parfaitement que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état. Il était de garde cette nuit, et son inquiétude à mon égard a dû l'empêcher de dormir ce matin.

" Va te coucher sérieux. T'as la même tête que les trucs dehors, j'te jure que c'est pas joli à voir."

Il me remercie et se dirige vers notre chambre à l'étage du dessus. Je tire une chaise et regarde le tableau fixé sur la porte. Six personnes sont actuellement de sortie. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ils ont oubliés de l'écrire ces idiots.

La porte s'ouvre sans prévenir, et vu l'endroit extrêmement intelligent où je me trouve, je me la prends dans la gueule. Je hurle :

" Pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Tu peux pas te trouver ailleurs que derrière cette porte ?

- J'lisais le tableau tu vois !

- Ben lis-le ailleurs !"

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je vois qu'il a quelque chose dans les bras. Un gamin avec un chapeau de paille.

Je m'approche pour le prendre et l'emmener vers l'infirmerie, mais les bras qui le tiennent se referment autour de lui. Il n'a clairement pas l'intention de me le laisser.

"Tu le connais ? Demandé-je, curieux.

- Ouais. Où est Trafalgar ?

- Parti dehors chercher des médocs avec Robin. Il a quoi ?

-J'pense qu'il est mort de fatigue et que sa cheville déconne, mais sinon, rien de grave."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Pas parce que je suis content qu'il soit sauf, honnêtement j'm'en fous un peu, mais parce qu'on évite de se taper un type sur le point de crever ou autre joyeuseté du même genre.

Le groupe le dépose sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et tous le regardent, inquiets. Bien connu du service apparemment. Bon, si je voulais l'emmener moi même, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Faut que je dégage la salle ou Trafalgar va péter un câble. Il supporte pas qu'on squatte son infirmerie, ou plutôt sa "salle de dissection" comme il dit. Je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir y rester sans me faire lacérer à coup de scalpel. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu avec un sourire qu'il aimait bien avoir un cobaye intéressant à portée de main. Glauque.

"Pouvez y aller, je vais le surveiller. Je vous préviens s'il se réveille. Lancé-je. Si Trafalgar vous voit ici, je peux vous garantir que les zombies ce sera de la rigolade à côté."

Ils ont pas envie de m'écouter je le sais, mais le peu qu'il connaisse de notre médecin suffit à les faire sortir de la pièce.  
>Bon, il a l'air de dormir comme une souche, je peux peut-être l'examiner un peu avant que l'autre psychopathe se ramène, histoire de gagner du temps. Je l'assois délicatement sur le lit, laissant son dos et sa tête reposer contre le mur, avant de lui enlever ses tongs. Sérieux, il a quoi dans la tête pour sortir avec ça par les temps qui courent ? Je regarde ses chevilles avec attention. La droite est rouge et enflée, pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de médecine pour savoir que c'est pas normal. Je remonte son pantalon le plus possible. A part des bleus un peu partout, rien à signaler. J'ouvre son espèce de débardeur rouge et examine son torse. Il est fin, comme le reste de son corps en fait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de légers abdominaux. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau pour voir si elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. J'm'attarde pas plus, c'est presque impressionnant de voir comme il est indemne, et j'examine son visage. Des lèvres fines, un p'tit nez, une drôle de cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, de grands yeux chocolats... Oh merde. Depuis quand il est réveillé lui ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, un raclement de gorge attirant mon attention.<p>

"Portgas, tu serais gentil d'attendre que je l'examine avant de jouer avec...

- Je joue pas avec ! Contesté-je en m'éloignant brusquement.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec ton visage presque collé au sien alors ?" Me demande-t-il, son sourire habituel se dessinant sur son visage, tandis qu'il examine son patient.

Je cherche désespérément une explication qui pourrait convaincre ce type, avant d'abandonner presque aussitôt. J'pourrais lui sortir n'importe quoi, il trouverait un moyen de m'enfoncer encore plus

"Il jouait pas, il examinait mes blessures !" Proteste le gosse.

Sur le coup, j'ai presque envie de lui chanter ses louanges à celui-là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa phrase :

"Par contre, je veux bien qu'on s'amuse tous les deux après !"

Trafalgar ne peut se retenir de pouffer, et moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas étriper l'autre crétin. C'est quoi cette innocence de fou ? Genre il voit pedobear, il lui fait un câlin, c'est ça ? Mais c'est qu'il sourit en plus cet idiot ! Je gromelle et donne un coup de coude en plein dans sa cheville blessée. Il hurle avant de m'engueuler :

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'fait super mal !"

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir, mais le toubib m'interpelle :

"Reste là, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire un bandage.

- Pourquoi moi ? T'peux le faire tout seul non ?

- Je pourrais oui. Mais je voudrais pas vous empêcher de passer du bon temps ensemble" ricane-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Limite c'est marqué "gros prédateur sexuel" sur mon front maintenant. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu chirurgien. Le gamin sourit toujours et balance ses pieds, impatient. Je prends le rouleau posé sur la commode et lui fait son bandage de mauvaise grâce, avec le moins de délicatesse possible. Il grimace avant de dire :

"Sinon, je t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure, tu sais !"

Je serre le bandage comme un malade, et lui réprime difficilement un cri de douleur. Et il sourit. Encore. Faut que je lui dise comment pour qu'il comprenne ?

"C'est quoi qu'tu comprends pas ? Je dois te tordre ton autre cheville pour ça ? Ton amitié, tu te la gardes et tu m'fous la paix, c'est clair ?"

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je me casse d'ici. Ses amis sont à l'entrée, parfait. Il va les voir, me foutre la paix et tout le monde sera content. Je file dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon matelas.

Là tout de suite, je veux juste dormir.

* * *

><p>Oui, y a Sabo. Et Trafalgar. Et Kidd. Sans oublier Ace et Luffy. Et les autres. J'serai un zombie, j'irai me cacher. Et bien.<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plus et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Pari

Ah, avoir fait le chapitre à l'avance et pouvoir paresser peinard sans s'en vouloir... Bonheur intense... ("Et le chapitre suivant ? - Tu seras plus convaincante quand tu auras fini de bronzer sur ton transat toi.")

Merci pour les rewiews, qui me font encore et toujours SUPPPPPPER plaisir ! Et effectivement, Ace en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Luffy. mais rassurez vous ! C'est pas fini ! /pan/

Je vous embête pas plus !

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>"Zoro ! T'es vivant !" Hurlé-je avant de me jeter à son cou.<p>

Il sourit avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Son étreinte est chaude et douce, je m'y sens bien. Plus rien ne peut me faire de mal. Je n'ai plus à fuir ni à courir. Je suis protégé. En sécurité.  
>Sans prévenir, mon corps tressaille et des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir.<p>

"J'ai eu peur bordel, j'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'te reverrai plus jamais... Huuuuh, p'tain, t'es vivant... Sangloté-je.

- Ussop va bien et, à mon grand regret, sourcils vrillés et la sorcière aussi."

Je pleure encore plus et Zoro me resserre contre lui en me frottant doucement le dos. Il sait que j'évacue toute la tension accumulée jusque là. Celle de les avoir cru mort. D'avoir dû lutter à chaque instant pour ma vie. D'avoir pensé que tout s'arrêtait là. Mes larmes continuent de perler sur mes joues tandis que j'agrippe plus fort son haut. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est horrible.

" Aïeuh ! Hurlé-je en me prenant une pichenette dans le front.

- C'bon, arrête de chialer maintenant. T'es un grand garçon.

- Mais...

- On va tous bien. Calme toi, tu veux ?" Dit-il doucement.

Je sais pourquoi Zoro me dit ça. Il aime pas me voir pleurer. Il me dit toujours que les larmes, ça me va pas. Qu'il préfère voir mon sourire d'idiot s'étaler sur mon visage. Même si ses mots semblent durs, je sais que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me voir heureux.  
>J'essuie mes larmes avant de sourire justement. Mon meilleur ami fait de même, avant de s'énerver parce que j'ai foutu de la morve plein son t-shirt. Je me marre, ce qui le fait encore plus chier.<p>

" C'est bien au moins, ça s'accorde parfaitement avec tes cheveux de cactus.

- Sanji ! Crié-je en le voyant entrer, suivi de deux personnes. Ussop ! Nami !

- T'as dis quoi éro-cook ? Grogne Zoro.

- Parce qu'en plus de ressembler à une plante verte, t'es sourd ?"

Ils s'arrêtent immédiatement en sentant la douce caresse du poing de Nami dans leur gueule. Vraiment flippante cette fille. Je serais un zombie, je jure que j'me casserai en la voyant. J'ai envie de leur poser des tas de questions, mais je n'en ai pas le temps :

"Si vous dégagez pas tous de là immédiatement, je ne vous garantis pas de repartir avec tous vos morceaux."

La menace fait mouche et tout le monde sort, non sans un regard provocateur de Zoro à son égard. Il hausse un sourcil, histoire de dire qu'il s'en fout royalement. En même temps, ça a pas trop l'air d'être le genre de type à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Tu peux pas être un type impressionnable quand t'as un tatouage "Death" sur la main. Et assez de matériel dans les poches pour torturer n'importe qui un bon moment.

"Sinon, ta cheville ? Me demande-t-il

- Elle me fait juste mal quand je marche, sinon c'est bon. Merci, euh...

- Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. me renseigne-t-il.

- Merci Traf... Trorafa... Tra-o !"

Ah, apparemment, le surnom lui plait pas trop. Et même carrément pas du tout. Mais j'arrive pas à le prononcer correctement d'façon.

"Dis moi... Tu fais réellement de la provoc' ou t'es réellement un crétin ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Laisse tomber, je viens d'avoir ma réponse..."

Je m'agite et proteste bruyamment. J'ai beau avoir un comportement de gamin, j'en ai parfaitement conscience et je l'assume, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau. Certes pas mal lent à la détente, mais quand même.

"Alors c'est lui le fameux survivant ?" Demande l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

Je me tourne vers lui, intrigué. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bruns sont cachés sous un étrange haut de forme et le côté gauche de son visage est brûlé. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut bleu, le tout recouvert d'une cape assortie.

"Je dois le dire comment que c'est pas un hall de gare ici ? J'dois mettre des cadavres à l'entrée ?

- Désolé Trafalgar, je prends juste ton patient et j'me casse. Fin, s'il peut marcher.

- Ouais, il peut. Par contre, je le vois courir, je lui ampute les jambes. Et les tiennes avec.

- Bien reçu !" Sourit-il en me faisant signe de venir.

Plus que ravi de pouvoir faire autre chose que d'avoir le cul posé sur un lit, je le rejoins, me retenant difficilement de courir. Juste avant de sortir, je lance en souriant :

" Encore merci, Tra-o !"

Un scalpel vient se ficher dans le mur, juste à côté de ma tête. On sort en vitesse et le blond se retrouve presque à genoux par terre, mort de rire.

"Sérieux, t'es trop toi !

- J'ai raté un truc bien ?" Demande le brun que j'ai rencontré précédemment.

Je profite du fait que son pote tente de reprendre sa respiration pour l'observer. Ses cheveux sont aussi foncés que les miens, et tombent en mèches légèrement ondulées un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Il a des yeux en amandes et son visage est parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur. Je pense qu'il doit faire au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi. Et dix kilos de muscles en plus aussi.

"T'sais comment il a appelé Trafalgar ?

- Non, mais ça doit être un truc sympa pour que tu te marres comme ça.

- Tra-o !"

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. J'peux pas m'empêcher de trouver son rire beau. C'est con, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. Le blond essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, avant de demander :

"Tu t'appelles ?

- Luffy.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Luffy. Moi c'est Sabo, et le vieux grizzli grincheux à côté de moi, c'est Ace.

- T'sais c'qu'il te dit le vieux grizzli ?"

Sabo rigole tandis que l'autre grommelle ce qui doit sûrement être des insultes, avant de lancer en me désignant :

"Sinon, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne avec toi pour voir le morveux ?

- Je sais pas, pour la notion élémentaire qu'est la politesse ?

- C'bon, j'ai dis bonjour, j'peux me casser maintenant ? Ou faut qu'on se fasse la bise et tout le bastringue ?

- Ace... Il a quand même tenu une semaine tout seul, être un peu sympa te tuera pas...

- Si ses potes avaient pas été là, les zombies en auraient fait de la chair à pâté. Et pouf, plus d'gamin ! Si on me cherche, chuis en salle de gym."

Là dessus, il s'en va en adressant un signe de la main à Sabo.

"Il a un hérisson dans le cul ou c'est moi qui pue ? Demandé-je.

- T'as de ces expressions toi dis donc... C'est pas toi, t'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça, et c'est pire depuis un moment.

- Tu le supportes depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ouais. On est amis depuis tout petits. Mais t'sais, quand il mord pas tout c'qui bouge, il est vraiment sympa. D'après ce que tes amis m'ont dit, je suis sûr que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre en plus.

- Ah ouais ? Demandé-je, franchement intrigué pour le coup.

- Vous avez en commun les mots "chiant, têtu, borné, suicidaire, crétin, inconscient et incontrôlable". T'as juste les mots "enjoué, souriant et irrésistible" en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Ma tête doit être impayable puisqu'il se marre à nouveau. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas contester. N'importe qui me connaissant bien trouverait au moins une bonne dizaine d'exemple pour chaque terme. À part peut-être pour le "irrésistible". Je suis sûr que le dirlo pense pas ça par exemple.  
>Sabo me sourit, avant de me proposer :<p>

"J'te fais visiter ?"

* * *

><p>"Je te résume l'aspect général : On a l'immeuble et tout autour, trois barricades. La première est une clôture épaisse de bois, assez haute pour qu'on soit obligé de sauter par dessus. Ensuite, les deux autres sont à peu près pareilles. C'est des gros gravats, des barbelés et un fossé. Pour passer, faut que tu actionnes une sorte de pont-levis avec l'aide d'un levier. Oublie jamais de le remonter après.<br>Après, à l'intérieur, les trois premiers étages sont recouverts de sac de sable qu'on a piqué sur un chantier. Pour passer, tu dois déplacer les plus légers qui sont placés dans un ordre précis, j'te filerai la carte faite par Nami plus tard. Et après, en montant par les escaliers, tu arrives à ce niveau. C'est bon ?

- Je pense. Juste une question. Pourquoi on met pas des échelles pour chaque étage plutôt que de laisser les escaliers ?

- Bonne question. Ça rend l'accès plus facile pour nous, surtout si on transporte des trucs encombrants. Style gamin au chapeau de paille inconscient. T'imagine si Zoro avait dû te transporter sans escalier ?"

Pas faux. Si il avait dû me monter avec des échelles... Amen. Sabo me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène dans une autre pièce.

"J'pense que t'as deviné où on est ?"

Mes yeux s'illuminent tandis que je hoche vivement la tête en souriant. Moi, ne pas reconnaître une cuisine ? Ce serait la plus infâme insulte que je pourrais avoir envers moi-même. Sabo sourit avant de m'expliquer :

"Donc, comme tu l'as compris, voici la cuisine. Je préfère te prévenir, tu fais parti des personnes qui n'ont pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandé-je alors que je le sais parfaitement.

- Parce que, et je cite Sanji, "à partir du moment où Luffy entre dans une cuisine, une loi immuable fait que la moindre particule de nourriture présente disparait sans laisser aucune trace." *

C'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois que j'ai fais une razzia dans le frigo, il en restait la moitié ! Ou le quart. Bon ok, il restait juste une tarte au cerise. Parce que j'aime pas ça.  
>D'ailleurs, en parlant de bouffe...<p>

"Sab', je crève la dalle !

- J'l'attendais celle là. Tiens, avale ça." Propose-il en me lançant un truc.

Je l'attrape au vol, avant de grimacer. Des barres de céréales bio, au boulgour et d'autres trucs dégueulasses censés être bon pour la santé. Le genre de truc que ma mère collectionne dans le placard et que je peux pas blairer.

"C'est ça ou tu attends le repas." M'informe-t-il en voyant ma tête.

J'ai trop faim pour faire ma fine bouche et avale le tout rapidement. L'avantage de ces trucs, c'est que ça te remplit bien le ventre. Ça compense leur goût dégueu. Un peu.  
>Après un dernier regard désespéré vers le frigo, je consens à suivre mon guide pour le reste de la visite. Il s'arrête devant deux portes :<p>

"Celle de droite, tu connais déjà, c'est l'infirmerie, mais aussi la chambre de Trafalgar. Celle de gauche, c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes."

Il continue d'avancer et je le suis sans rien dire, essayant de retenir tout ce qu'il me dit, histoire de pas trop faire mon Zoro pour les prochains jours.  
>On arrive dans un coin de la pièce. Il me pointe une échelle qui s'enfonce dans le sol, puis deux portes plus loin.<p>

"Là, t'as l'accès au garage. C'est un peu le repaire de Kidd. Comme pour l'infirmerie, y traîne pas pour rien. Ou tu n'es pas sûr de repartir en vie. Après, tu as la salle de sport et là-bas, c'est les escaliers pour accéder au cinquième, là où sont les chambres."

Il me ramène au centre de l'immense pièce qui sert à relier les autres :

"Ici, c'est la salle commune. Tu peux y faire tout ce que tu veux tant que ça fait chier personne. C'est tout pour la visite, n'oubliez pas le guide" déclare-t-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Je pouffe, avant de le remercier et de lui demander :

"J'peux te poser deux trois questions ?

- Pas de problèmes, fais toi plaisir. Tout ce qui est règle et organisation, je t'en parlerai ce soir, j'ai trop la flemme là.

- Pour l'électricité, faites comment ? C'pas que, mais EDF et compagnie, ça marche plus trop...

- On squatte pas ici par hasard. Y a des panneaux solaires. C'est largement suffisant pour ce qu'on consomme. Et en plus, ça chauffe l'eau. Quand le temps est pourri, ou pour la nuit, on a un pédalier. Pour l'eau..."

Il hésite et semble réfléchir un instant, avant de continuer :

" On a rempli tout ce qui pouvait être rempli d'eau tant que ça fonctionnait encore. Seau, lavabo, baignoire... Tout y est passé, et à tous les étages. Après, Franky a fabriqué deux trois systèmes pour recycler.

- Franky ?

- C'est lui qui s'occupe du bricolage. Tu peux pas le louper avec sa coiffure et ses cheveux bleux schtroumpfs. Ce type peut te fabriquer tout et n'importe quoi. Si t'as un service à lui demander, file lui du cola et ce sera bon.

- Ok.

- Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'eau pour boire, on a piqué toutes les bouteilles qu'on a trouvé. Et disons que pour ça, ainsi que pour pleins d'autres trucs, on a... Une source. Je t'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant.

- Mais j'veux savoir ! Protesté-je, avant de me raviser presque immédiatement. Bah, c'pas grave en fait.

Il semble surpris par mon brusque changement d'attitude. J'ai tendance à protester pour la forme, mais si j'ai pas réellement envie de savoir, je lâche très vite. Ça me rend difficile à suivre, mais les gens autour de moi ont l'habitude.

- T'es un sacré gars quand même. Survivre tout seul pendant tout ce temps... J'en connais qui ce seraient flingués depuis longtemps.

- C'est genre pour ça que je peux rester ?

- Outre le fait que Zoro nous découpe en fines rondelles si on t'abandonne, oui. Puis tout simplement parce qu'on n'a aucune raison de laisser quelqu'un dehors avec ce qu'il se passe. Et pour finir..."

Un sourire malicieux s'affiche sur son visage.

"J'ai envie de faire un pari."

* Extrait du théorème Luffyen

* * *

><p>Bon, en espérant que ça vous ait plus et à la semaine prochaine !<p>

(Aucun rapport avec la fiction mais osef. Oda, tu auras beau faire des chapitres de malade avec des révélations et des personnages de fifous, NON JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS LA MORT D'ACE ! Merde.)


	5. Bataille d'oreillers

("T'as pas d'idées hein ? - Non. Je crois que je saurai jamais faire une intro.") Bon bah, il fait beau, il fait chaud ~ (Pas chez vous ? Dommage /pan/)

Bref, toujours et encore merci pour les rewiews, ça me fait toujours méga ultra plaisir ! ("Tu radotes meuf, tu radotes. - Tu veux que je dise quoi à la place ? C'est la vérité, na !" *tire la langue*) Bon, sans plus attendre...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>Je frappe le sac à m'en péter les mains, sans m'arrêter, encore et encore. Mon corps est trempé de sueur et je crève de soif, mais faut que je continue. Si je me calme pas, j'étripe le gosse. J'l'aime pas, et en plus, on a entendu ses chouineries à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Pile le genre de truc que je blaire pas. Je frappe encore quelques minutes, avant que la soif qui ne me tiraille ne m'oblige à aller boire. Merde, j'ai presque plus d'eau pour la journée. Pile à ce moment, une bouteille pleine manque de peu mon crâne et atterrit sur le sol. Y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça.<p>

"Sab'...

- J'pensais qu'un coup sur la tête te rendrait plus aimable...

- Faudrait déjà que tu saches viser pour ça. Répliqué-je en tirant la langue.

- T'es un gamin Ace.

- Je m'en fous. Sinon, t'es sûr pour l'eau ?

- Ouais, tant que tu m'en laisses la moitié."

Je le remercie, avant de commencer à boire, en prêtant une attention particulière à boire plus de la moitié autorisée. Sabo s'en aperçoit et m'engueule :

"C'est pas la moitié, c'est les trois-quarts que t'as bu !

- Mince, pas fait gaffe... Répliqué-je, malicieux.

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets sérieux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sab'."

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore le faire tourner en bourrique. J'adore emmerder le monde, et je sais qu'il supportera un nombre incalculable de conneries de ma part. Parce que je compte pour lui et inversement. Y qu'avec lui que je peux aller aussi loin. Et puis que lui aussi prends un malin plaisir à m'emmerder dès qu'il le peut.  
>Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me demande doucement :<p>

"Sinon, c'est quoi ton problème avec Luffy ?

- J'ai pas de problème avec lui, chuis comme ça avec tout le monde. Réponds-je d'un ton sec.

- Arrête de mentir, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour me faire avoir. Alors ?

- Je comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se taper un gamin chiant pleurnichard.

- Parce qu'on est tous des gamins chiants ici. Surtout toi Ace. La VRAIE raison ?"

Je grogne avant de mettre ma tête contre mes genoux en triturant mon collier. Mon meilleur ami me connait trop bien et c'est bien le problème. Il a très bien compris qu'il y a un truc avec ce gosse. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Ça ne concerne que moi.  
>Il le comprend et m'enfonce mon chapeau orange sur la tête en soupirant, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne parte, je vois le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Oh, mauvais signe ça.<p>

" J'ai oublié de te dire. Il dort avec nous ce soir."

J'crois que je vais pas tuer qu'une seule personne.

* * *

><p>"Mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'avait déjà l'autre narcoleptique, et faut qu'on s'tape un nouveau voleur de bouffe ! Retenez moi, j'vais le tuer !<p>

- Calme toi Eustass-ya. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es hors de sa portée ! Qu'il me rende ma saucisse !

- Pas possible, elle est déjà dans mon ventre ! Lance le concerné en rigolant.

- Ben recrache là ! Et toi Portgas, si ta fourchette s'approche encore de mon assiette, je te jure que j'accroche ta tête à l'entrée comme trophée de chasse !"

Je ramène ma main à côté de mon assiette, déçu. Même pas foutu de faire une distraction convenable. Tss. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt doué pour avoir réussi à tromper la vigilance de la tomate sur pattes. Bon, au vu de l'habilité de ses potes pour éviter ses attaques, il a de l'entrainement. Et pas qu'un peu.  
>Je vois sa main foncer sur ma viande. Ola, même pas en rêve toi. Si tu crois que tu peux voler MA bouffe, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.<p>

"P'tain, mais t'es malade ! Hurle-t-il en retirant sa main juste avant que ma fourchette ne se plante dedans.

- Fallait pas tenter de taper dans mon assiette !

- C'pas vrai d'abord ! J'voulais juste attraper hum... Le poivre !

- Y a pas de poivre sur cette table ! Tu mens pire qu'un arracheur de dents !

- Pas vrai !

- Si !

- Nan !"

Le pire, c'est qu'on s'arrête pas. Tout le monde nous regarde en plus. C'est vrai qu'une ambiance pareille à table, c'est plutôt rare. Même Trafalgar observe la scène d'un oeil amusé. Et si j'rêve pas, Sabo compte les points. Essayez d'avoir une image un tantinet classe après ça.  
>Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, tout devient noir.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alors la belle au bois dormant, j'commence par quoi ?<p>

- J'me suis encore endormi hein ?

- Ouais. T'aurais dû voir comment Luffy paniquait ! Fin, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à ronfler. Là, il a terminé ton assiette avant de demander des feutres.

- Des feutres ?

- Yep. Que Trafalgar, Kidd et moi nous sommes fait un plaisir de lui fournir. Ça te va super bien le "crétin" sur ton front...

- Et vous avez rien fait ? L'engueulé-je, furieux.

- Non, même si j'aurais bien rajouté un "idiot" quelque part sur ton visage." Sourit-il avant de se barrer.

J'parie que c'est du feutre indélébile en plus.

* * *

><p>Je suis d'une humeur massacrante quand je rentre dans la chambre. Le premier qui me fait chier, je l'étouffe avec son t-shirt. Malgré ma douche, le "crétin" écrit à l'encre sur mon front n'a pas totalement disparu. Foutu truc. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps pour frotter ! Mais notre psychopathe soignant de service ne m'avait pas laissé cette chance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Portgas... Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Éteins cette douche.<p>

- S'te plait, juste deux minutes... Sois sympa quoi.

- Tu te crois dans quel monde parallèle pour espérer que je sois sympa ? T'as trente seconde pour gerter d'ici.

- Sinon ? Le provoquais-je

- J'entre, je te prends en photo, et j'en colle une sur chaque porte de chambre. Grand format.

- Enfoiré.

- Je sais. Dix... Neuf..."

J'enfilai vite fait mon caleçon, avant d'attraper mes affaires et sortit de la pièce, tout en fusillant l'autre emmerdeur du regard.

"J'te jure qu'un jour, je te ferai bouffer ton putain de chapeau.

- J'attends de voir ça. Sinon, sympa l'calbard...

- Jaloux ?

- Du caleçon, peut-être. De qu'il y a dedans, je crois pas non."

* * *

><p>"Ace, attention !"<p>

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne réussis pas à esquiver à temps la couverture qui fonce sur moi. Je la retire de ma tête et demande, agacé :

"Pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi une couverture se balade tranquillement dans les airs ?

- Ben, Luffy a lancé une bataille d'oreiller... Commence Sabo.

- Et j'avais plus de munitions !" Complète le concerné en souriant.

Ben tiens donc. Si je tire correctement, j'dois pouvoir l'assommer avec la lampe. L'idée mérite d'être tenté. Je lance la couette qui atterrit sur Luffy, perché sur le lit au-dessus du mien, manquant de peu ma cible. Zut. Il se redresse, le tissu toujours sur lui et hurle en agitant les bras :

"Houuuu, je suis le fantôme de la couette à carreau !"

Crétin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de lui balancer mon gel douche dans la tête.

" AÏEUH ! Gémit-il en s'effondrant sur le lit.

- Félicitations Ace, tu viens de sauver le monde de la terrible menace du fantôme à carreau !" Déclare mon pote, hilare.

Luffy sort la tête de la couverture et grommelle un "Je me vengerai humains.", avant de rire à son tour.  
>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. C'est plus fort que moi, la bonne humeur qui règne ici est contagieuse.<p>

"T'sais que ça te va bien quand tu ris ?" Lance le gamin en faisant le cochon pendu pour placer son visage souriant devant le mien.

Pourquoi il dit ça lui ? Je sais pas comment un rire peut bien aller à quelqu'un. Surtout à moi.

"Remonte dans ton arbre s'pèce de macaque."

Il m'écoute et je m'enfouis sous mon drap, histoire de faire genre que j'essaye de dormir.

"Comme je te l'avais dit, je vais te parler de ce qui est règlement, organisation et compagnie. Au moins le principal en tout cas. Commence mon pote.

- Mais Ace, il dort nan ? S'inquiète-t-il.

- J'te parie que non. Et si c'est le cas, raison de plus."

Sab', je te jure que tu me payeras ça. Et pas plus tard que demain matin. Fais gaffe avec tes céréales.

"J'dors pas d'façon.

- Je trouverais ça presque dommage tiens. Se moque-t-il. Bon, tu connais à peu près tout le monde ici...

- Lui manque la chauve-souris. Lancé-je.

- La chauve-souris ?

- On surnomme Robin comme ça. Cette femme a des horaires assez... Nocturnes. Tu peux la retrouver à 2h du matin en salle de sport ou en train de prendre son petit déj' à 19h.

- Et surtout, la dérange pas quand elle a le nez dans un bouquin. Complète Sabo.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? On aurait pu avoir du spectacle...

- Tu tiens vraiment à le tuer hein ?

- J'pense que ça se voit, nan ?

- Je crois que je vais sortir, rappelez moi quand vous savez comment m'assassiner, on gagnera du temps..."

Ils rient, tandis que je me retourne dans mon lit. C'est Sabo le meilleur pour expliquer, et de toute façon, j'en ai aucune envie.

"Tout ce qui est nourriture et cuisine te concerne pas, puisque que tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer."

Ah, je ne suis plus le seul à être considéré comme un danger pour la survie de tout le monde. Y doit bien y avoir une justice quelque part.

"Pour le nettoyage, les sorties, les tours de garde et tout le bastringue, tout est indiqué sur un grand panneau à l'entrée. Avec ta cheville, t'es dispensé pendant deux semaines. T'as le droit à deux douches de cinq minutes par semaine et 1,5 litre d'eau par jour. Pour la bouffe, c'est Sanji qui gère les stocks.

- On devrait pas plutôt garder l'eau de la douche pour autre chose ?

- Ça paraitrait logique, mais y a les histoires d'infections. Si tu te douches pas et que tu te blesses, t'as toutes les bactéries du coin qui vont se ramener et c'est l'infection garantie. Une mort bien conne. Puis bon, j'pense qu'on survivrait pas ici si personne se douchait.

- Tu m'étonnes. J'pense que ça puerait pire que le vieux camembert là, tu te souviens ? Interviens-je.

- Evidemment que je me rappelle ce truc.

- Parlez de quoi ?

- D'un fromage qu'on a trouvé en squattant ici. Genre le truc il avait commencé à muter et tout, limite j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étrangler, au nom de la conquête du monde par les produits laitiers."

Il tente d'enfouir son rire dans son oreiller, histoire de pas réveiller tout le monde. Il tient genre deux dixièmes de secondes avant qu'on l'entende.  
>Tu feras pas agent secret toi.<p>

"J'en étais où moi déjà ? Ah oui. Reprend mon pote. Y a pas mal de règles, je te file juste les principales. Premièrement, on ne sort JAMAIS seul. Et encore moins seul ET sans armes."

Oh, serait-ce un reproche plus ou moins dissimulé à mon égard ? J'me sentirai presque concerné. Presque.

"Ensuite, même si ça semble une bonne idée, la phrase "Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare." ne doit jamais être utilisée.

-Dans les films, ça finit mal. En vrai, c'est la même.

- Exactement. Ensuite, ça va te paraitre con, mais n'ouvre jamais les fenêtres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois les créatures chiantes et inutiles qu'on rêverait de voir disparaître ?

- Autres que toi évidemment. Lancé-je, acerbe.

- Ça faisait plus de trente secondes que t'étais sympa, je trouvais ça trop beau. Je parlais pas de toi Luffy, mais des moustiques.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais. Dans les films, on parle d'animaux zombifiés mais rarement d'insectes. Et pourtant, c'est aussi dangereux, si ce n'est plus. Donc tu laisses Kidd gérer les fenêtres, c'est son taf.

- Pour le "plaisir de l'assassinat" qu'il dit." Rajouté-je.

- Oh, dernière règle pour ce soir. Si Ace tente de s'approcher de la cuisine, même pour aider, tout est permis pour l'arrêter. Vraiment tout.

- Genre je peux l'assommer avec une tringle à rideaux ? Demande joyeusement Luffy.

- Yep. Préviens moi juste si tu le fais, que je filme.

- J'vous emmerde."

* * *

><p>J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne et me retourne sans arrêt. Il m'énerve. J'crois qu'il est carrément en train de rire dans son sommeil.<p>

Je peux pas le blairer. Parce que je le comprends pas.

Je suis mortellement jaloux. De cette putain de lumière dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Pour info, la couette est une de mes conneries personnelles. Si si. Hey, partez pas !<p>

À la semaine prochaine !


	6. Éclat rouge

Bon, j'étais dans un tel état de fatigue en écrivant ce chapitre que je me suis fait cette remarque: "N'empêche, genre je connais la suite avant tout le monde, c'est pas jus... Oh, wait." Sinon, comme on me l'a demandé ("et parce que comme d'habitude, Ace et Luffy refusent de suivre entièrement tes plans... - Si seulement c'était les seuls..."), j'indique le POV.

Encore et toujours merci pour vos rewiews qui me donnent du baume au cœur ! On est parti...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV Luffy<p>

"ACE, JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER ! MAIS AU POINT QUE TRAFALGAR POURRA PAS RECOLLER TES MORCEAUX !"

Je peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer en voyant Sabo piquer une crise. Il quitte la table et se dirige d'un pas furieux vers les chambres. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de prendre des toasts ce matin. Je jette un regard vers son bol de céréales en me demandant ce que l'autre a pu inventer. Poivre, sel, pim... Ah, croquettes pour chiens. Pas mal.  
>Zoro entre dans la pièce et attrape le paquet de céréales, avant de me demander :<p>

"J'viens de croiser Sabo en train de hurler dans le couloir. Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Oh, juste Ace qui s'est un peu amusé. Si j'étais toi, j'prendrai pas de corn-flakes." Réponds-je, encore hilare.

Mon meilleur pote jette un regard suspicieux à l'intérieur de la boite, avant de la reposer en affichant un air de dégoût.

"Fait genre une semaine que je le connais et je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli l'étriper ce mec.

- J'ai genre raté quoi ? Demandé-je, enthousiaste.

- J'préfère pas en parler. Grommelle-t-il. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Et tu l'as pas tué ?

- Disons que j'ai de l'entrainement avec un certain crétin au chapeau de paille..."

Je conteste, crie au scandale et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est m'ébouriffer les cheveux en riant, avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

"Plus sérieusement... Il s'est passé quoi pour toi pendant cette semaine ?"

Mon sourire s'efface brusquement. Je peux pas. Mes souvenirs sont beaucoup trop distincts, trop vifs, comme gravés dans ma chair, pour que je puisse en parler sans hurler. Sans entendre les cris au loin, voir les corps étalés sur le sol. Je tressaute sans le vouloir et ma main se crispe sur le rebord de la table.

"Désolé. J'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

- Non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est juste que...

- Chut idiot. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt d'accord ?"

Je le remercie, avant de respirer un grand coup, histoire de chasser les images qui se pressent dans ma tête.

"Et toi, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Puis les autres aussi ? Demandé-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Hum... Tu vas te marrer... J'me suis perdu. Genre je voulais venir te chercher parce que je trouvais que ça craignais et je me suis retrouvé devant cet immeuble, après deux trois bagarres avec des zombies. Marmonne-t-il, les joues rouges.

- Tu te fous de moi ? M'exclamé-je, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- J'aimerai bien ! Mai... OY, ARRÊTE DE RIRE !"

Il a beau vouloir que je m'arrête, mon rire gagne au contraire en intensité. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux tellement je me marre. Mon pote soupire avant de sourire.

"J'aime mieux quand t'es comme ça. Ça va aller ?

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas.

- T'es toujours là pour moi, à sourire pour que je le fasse aussi. Pareil pour les autres. Alors laisse nous nous inquiéter un peu pour toi de temps en temps."

Cette phrase me touche bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Et comme je sais pas trop comment réagir, je souris. Je suis pas à l'aise avec les mots, alors le plus souvent, je laisse mon corps s'exprimer. C'est plus simple, plus facile. Et c'est un moyen de défense génial.

"Et les autres ? L'interrogé-je

- Ussop était allé se planquer chez Sanji après avoir vu un zombie lui faire un petit coucou à sa fenêtre. Pas croyable ce qu'il court vite ce mec quand il veut. Et après avoir récupéré Nami, lui et Ero Cook ont croisé Franky dans la rue et voilà, fin de l'histoire.

- J'suis content que vous ayez pas trop eu de problèmes !

- Et nous est contents que tu sois en vie. Je te raconte pas l'ambiance avant que t'arrive... La vie, c'est pas pareil sans toi.

- Clair... C'est plus calme, moins bruyant... Lance nonchalamment Ace en débarquant dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est... RENDS MOI MA TARTINE !" Hurlé-je.

Il me nargue de l'autre côté de la table. Genre il me tire la langue ! Cet enfoiré sait pertinemment que je peux pas courir, et il en profite. Sauf qu'il a oublié un détail.

" Je te conseille de reposer ce morceau de pain. De suite.

- Oh, et elle me fera quoi l'algue verte si je le fais pas ?

- Elle te fera bouffer ton chapeau misérable briquet."

Ace semble peser le pour et le contre, avant d'engloutir la tartine et de s'en aller en sifflotant, provoquant volontairement mon meilleur ami du regard.

"J'vais le tuer.

- Non, laisse. Si il veut jouer à qui fera le plus chier, je vais lui montrer qu'on peut jouer à deux."

Zoro sourit presque machiavéliquement, avant de me taper amicalement dans le dos et de se diriger vers la salle de gym.

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver."

Tu vas voir Ace, tu vas me payer ça. Et au centuple.

* * *

><p>"Qui a foutu du fromage dans mes chaussures ? QUI ?"<p>

Ace vient de débarquer en plein milieu du repas, furieux. Il tient une de ses chaussures à la main, et l'odeur qui s'en échappe témoigne clairement du problème. Il nous regarde tous un à un, le regard suspicieux. Fin, surtout Zoro, Sabo et moi. Franchement, comme si c'était notre genre. Je rigole intérieurement devant l'absurdité de ma propre remarque.

" J'parie que c'est toi la plante verte !

- Non, il était avec moi. lance Nami.

- Sabo alors !

- Avec moi. Lance Robin, qui exceptionnellement a décidé de manger avec nous.

- Ça peut être que l'autre crétin !

- Non, j'examinais sa cheville."

Le brun fulmine en voyant qu'on est tous dans la combine. J'ai un mal fou à pas me marrer devant sa tête. Si quelqu'un a un appareil photo à me filer, je suis preneur.

" VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !"

Je pouffe, comme un certain nombre de personnes autour de la table, tandis qu'il s'attaque à son assiette en me lançant un regard noir. Pour filer en direction de la salle de bain en hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes et de jurons. Les autres me regardent, surpris, tandis que j'explose de rire. Entre deux hoquets, j'arrive à articuler :

"Sauce Tabasco"

Tandis que certains applaudissent, je perçois un drôle de sourire sur le visage de Sabo. Le même que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il a parlé du pari.

* * *

><p>"J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Sabo, laisse moi venir avec toi ! Gémis-je.<p>

- Et ta cheville ?

- C'est bon, ça fait deux semaines ! J'en peux plus d'être enfermé !

- T'veux pas y aller avec Zoro ?

- Il veut pas, il dit que c'est encore trop dangereux avec ma cheville.

- Alors pourquoi moi, j'accepterai ?

- Parce que t'es quelqu'un de super sympa ?

- Argument refusé. Si t'as rien à foutre, va faire du sport ou emmerder Ace."

Je me roule sur le sol en protestant comme un gamin. J'en ai marre, je fais que ça du sport ! J'veux bouger, faire autre chose que de soulever des haltères ! Puis, enquiquiner Ace c'est sympa, mais il est sorti là. Et Sabo le sait en plus.

"J'fais que çaaaaaaa !

- Vas voir Robin tiens, je suis sûr qu'elle a plein de trucs à t'apprendre. Sur ce j'y vais, l'autre idiot doit m'attendre." Lance-t-il en claquant la porte des escaliers, après m'avoir ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux.

- T'es qu'un méchant." Grommelé-je, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendra pas.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me dirige vers la chambre de Robin en montrant clairement que je fais ça par ennui profond. Pas que j'aime pas apprendre des trucs, au contraire, je suis un gros curieux de nature, mais là, je veux juste sortir dehors. Sentir le vent sur mon visage, respirer autre chose que l'air confiné de l'appartement. Je frappe, mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Elle doit être en train de lire, et il est hors de question que je la dérange. Sanji l'a fait une fois et il s'est pris un dictionnaire Larousse extrêmement bien lancé dans les parties. Limite il pleurait. Et le pire, c'est que dès qu'elle est sortie, il a recommencé à lui faire la cour. Incorrigible ce type.  
>Je vois Ussop qui s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Et je crois savoir laquelle.<p>

"Dis Luffy... Sanji est sorti n'est-ce pas ?

- Yep ! Si c'est pour une virée dans le frigo, je suis partant !

- Parfait ! Mais laisse le grand Ussop gérer !"

J'acquiesce, pas parce que j'ai réellement envie de lui obéir, mais parce qu'il risque d'y avoir du spectacle. La dernière fois qu'il a pris la tête du groupe, il s'est retrouvé à devoir tondre une pelouse avec un coupe-ongle. Ne me demandez pas pour quelle raison, même moi j'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment.  
>On n'arrive dans la cuisine, et mon pote ouvre l'un des frigos, avant de hurler quand quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Je regarde ce que c'est et écarquille les yeux. Y a un cadavre dans le frigo. Sérieusement ?<br>Ussop court et hurle, et moi, je me marre en le voyant paniquer comme ça :

"Un cadavre, un cadavre ! Appelez la police, l'armée, le GIGN, la secte des adorateurs de Satan, n'importe qui ! Maman !

- Respire, il va pas te bouffer non plus. Pas celui-là en tout cas.

- Mais moi oui. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la cuisine en douce ?"

Oups, Tra-o. On va en prendre pour notre grade. Moi en particulier, n'étant pas censé ramener le moindre de mes atomes dans la cuisine. Mon ami s'accroche au haut du médecin en chialant :

" C'est pas l'important ! Y a un cadavre dans le frigo, un cadavre ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui. C'est même moi qui l'ai mis là pour l'étudier avec Robin. Et je te jure que si tu me lâches pas, je te mets dans le réfrigérateur pour tenir compagnie à ce gars en tant que sujet d'étude."

Ussop ne se fait pas prier et s'éloigne, après avoir épousseté son t-shirt en riant nerveusement.  
>Law s'approche de moi. Oh, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir que ça craint.<p>

"Mugiwara-ya... Je pense que tu peux faire une croix sur ton repas de ce soir.

- C'pas toi qui décide d'abord ! Me défends-je.

- Comme si Sanji allait me refuser ce plaisir. Je pense même qu'il serait capable d'allonger ta punition."

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer. Il sourit, satisfait, avant de sortir de la salle en sifflotant, Ussop et moi sur ses talons. Pas chercher plus longtemps les emmerdes non plus.

* * *

><p>Ok, je suis inquiet. Ça doit faire deux heures que je tourne en rond comme un dingue. Je m'attends presque à ce que ça fasse comme dans les dessins animés et que je commence à creuser le plancher en marchant. Pourquoi ils rentrent pas ? C'est clairement marqué qu'ils devraient être rentrés depuis trois heures. Mais Sabo et Ace ne sont toujours pas là.<br>J'comprends pas trop pourquoi j'ai la trouille. Fin pour Sabo, je sais, parce qu'il m'aime bien et que c'est réciproque. En ce qui concerne l'autre lutin grincheux, par contre, j'en ai aucune foutre idée. Tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble a été consacré à emmerder l'autre, avec parfois quelques dommages collatéraux sur notre coquelicot préféré. C'est peut-être pour ça en fait. Je sais pas, et y réfléchir me fait chier. Tant pis pour les raisons, j'y vais.

Sauf que je peux pas y aller tout seul. Pas parce que c'est le règlement, chez moi, les règles sont faites pour être contournées, mais parce que j'ai trop peur. Rien à faire, je suis complètement traumatisé. Et malgré ça, je veux aller les chercher. Tous les deux.

"En route l'emmerdeur. Prends de quoi te défendre et on y va."

Je reconnais la voix de Kidd et me tourne vers lui, sans comprendre. Il en a bien conscience et s'emporte :

"J'fais pas ça pour toi ok ? Disons qu'une certaine personne a des arguments persuasifs. Puis j'ai besoin de me défouler. T'as deux minutes ou je pars sans toi."

Je lui fait un grand sourire pour le remercier et file dans la cuisine. Pour une fois, mon but n'est pas de prendre de la bouffe, mais d'attraper l'arme dont j'ai besoin. Je finis par la trouver et me place devant Kidd, limite au garde à vous.

"T'es sérieux là ?

- Ben ouais ! Y a pas mieux comme arme ! Fin, sans compter la batte de baseball."

Il peut se marrer autant qu'il veut, mais je m'en tape. La poêle, c'est l'idéal contre les zombies. Bonne portée, bonne résistance et un bon coup sur la tête règle le problème. Ah parce que oui, défoncer le cœur d'un zombie, ça sert à que dalle. Mais vraiment. C'est le cerveau qui fait fonctionner ces trucs. Ce qui fait que non, on ne joue pas devant une tête coupée. Ça mord. Et fort.  
>Il soupire, avant de lancer en descendant les escaliers :<p>

"Allez, c'est parti l'enquiquineur !"

Zoro me tuera à mon retour, c'est clair.

Je le suis, d'autant que j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où sont les bons sacs de sable, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dehors.  
>Je respire un bon coup. Malgré la légère odeur de pourriture, ça fait un bien fou. La fraicheur de l'air me fait frissonner et que je resserre légèrement mon col, histoire de me réchauffer un peu.<p>

"Bon alors... Où peuvent être les deux zigotos ?

- T'crois que j'ai un GPS intégré aussi ? Répliqué-je en les cherchant du regard.

- Me cherche pas gamin, ou ça finira mal pour toi.

- Là !" Hurlé-je en pointant un endroit.

Je les vois pas, mais bon, un gros groupe de zombies qui gueule, ça signifie souvent que c'est l'heure du repas. On court par là-bas, tandis que mon cœur se serre au fur et à mesure de notre course. Des images atroces se pressent dans ma tête et je fais de mon mieux pour les ignorer. Je ne suis plus seul maintenant. C'est fini. Je ne verrai plus personne mourir.

"Putain, vous foutez quoi là ? On se démerdait très bien sans vous !"

Gentillesse, classe et poésie, c'est du Ace tout craché ça.

"T'as au moins une trentaine de cadavres ambulants au cul et tu oses me dire que tout va bien ? M'énervé-je

- Parfaitement ! Tu crois faire quoi avec ta... Poêle ?"

Malgré les circonstances, il se marre. J'hésite un instant à l'utiliser sur lui, histoire de lui montrer ce que je peux faire avec mon ustensile de cuisine, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là.

- TE SAUVER LA VIE DU CON !" Hurlé-je en frappant la tête d'une des créatures.

Elle tombe au sol, inanimée. Luffy 1, zombie 0. Ace ouvre grand ses yeux, tandis que Sabo lève un pouce pour me féliciter. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il va bien lui aussi. J'évite de justesse un coup en me baissant, avant de donner un coup dans le torse de mon assaillant. Assaillant qui part en morceau. Yeurk.

"T'peux pas savoir comme je suis content de vous voir ! Lance le blond.

- T'parles de qui ? De moi ou de ma tronçonneuse ?

- Les deux. Et Luffy."

La discussion est interrompue par un zombie armé d'une bonne grande règle métallique. Ces trucs là peuvent tenir des armes. Par contre, ils ne font aucune distinction. Se faire attaquer par un cadavre armé d'une banane, ça surprend quand même la première fois.

Je dois arrêter de regarder ailleurs et me concentrer sur mon combat. Je frappe en esquivant de mon mieux, mais y en a un qui m'attrape la jambe. Oh, lâche moi connard ! J'essaie d'échapper à son emprise, mais rien à faire il ne lâche pas. Et ce qui lui sert de bouche se rapproche de ma jambe. Ok, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Je balance ma tong dans sa tronche, ce qui le sonne suffisamment pour que je puisse récupérer ma jambe. Non mais.

Notre arrivée rééquilibre les choses, mais on va pas tenir longtemps comme ça, surtout que Ace et Sabo sont dans un sale état. Kidd l'a bien compris et nous ouvre un chemin en faisant voler reins et boyaux sur son passage. On s'y engouffre, avant que quelque chose n'attire mon regard au milieu de la masse de zombies. Un faible éclat rouge qui brille à peine, noyé dans la nuit qui commence à tomber.

Le collier d'Ace.

Je sais qu'il y tient. La nuit, quand il fait des cauchemars, il le serre entre ses doigts, jouant avec les perles. Et dès qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées, c'est la même.  
>J'peux pas le laisser là.<br>Je quitte le passage pour foncer sur l'amas de morts vivants, sous les cris des autres.

" J'vais le tuer ! Tain, il a quoi dans la tête ? S'énerve Kidd.

Si ça peut le rassurer, je sais pas non plus ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Doit y avoir un cerveau quelque part, j'en suis sûr, mais que j'utilise clairement pas ces derniers temps. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, ma respiration devient plus saccadée. Non, je ferai pas demi tour. Un truc me lacère le bras, tandis que j'agrippe l'amas de perles sur le sol. Tain, ça arrache ! Ma vision se trouble sous la douleur et je retiens un hurlement en m'écroulant sur le béton. Je suis malmené de tous les côtés, mais je ne lâche pas l'objet entre mes doigts. Je suis recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, sanglotant et je le tiens toujours. Pourquoi j'fais ça, sans déconner ? J'vais crever pour un foutu collier. Celui d'un parfait emmerdeur qui plus est.

Deux bras m'agrippent et me tirent de là, avant que la personne à qui ils appartiennent ne me soulève. Pour hurler dans mes oreilles :

"T'AS FOUTU QUOI LÀ ? GENRE, TU VEUX MOURIR C'EST ÇA ? T'ES QU'UN PAUVRE DÉBILE SANS CERVELLE, TU MÉRITERAIS QUE JE TE LAISSE CREVE..."

Il s'interrompt brusquement en voyant ce que je serre contre moi.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine ~ *sifflote*<p> 


	7. Si t'es en vie, il y a une raison

Et oui, c'est moi ! Vous y attendiez pas hein ? Nan, comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai une conscience ("Regaaardez, c'est mwaaaaa ! - Où t'as trouvé ce chapeau toi ? O.o") et comme le chapitre est prêt depuis un moment déjà, bein... Nan puis j'voulais poster le lundi parce que ça m'arrange aussi.

Merci pour votre soutien, si si, même les menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses ! Et un chocolat de récompense pour Yukiko Hyuga chan qui a trouvé d'où vient le collier.

Sinon j'me faisais une remarque en lisant le titre d'un chapitre d'une fanfiction. Si genre y a des fées ou des sorcières qui se penchent sur notre berceau, chuis désolée, mais vu ce que je suis, moi j'ai eu des écureuils frappés du ciboulot. Bref bref...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>J'y crois pas. Mon cerveau bloque tandis que mon regard est incapable de se détacher de ce qu'il tient entre ses mains. Et du sourire victorieux qu'il arbore, sous des torrents de larmes.<br>Décidément, je n'y arrive pas. Son comportement m'échappe, me file entre les doigts, encore et encore. Je lui montre clairement que je peux pas le blairer, que j'ai pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien avec lui, et cet idiot... A risqué sa vie juste pour récupérer une chose dont il n'a aucune utilité. Un objet qui n'a de valeur que pour moi. Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi et comment il est comme ça. Qu'est ce qui le pousse autant à vivre.

"C'est bon, t'as le paquet ? On se casse ! Hurle Kidd

- Me donne pas d'ordre ! M'énervé-je.

- Ben écoute, reste là ! Tu leur feras un câlin pour moi tant que tu y es !"

Je grogne et le suit, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je vérifie que Sabo n'est pas loin, avant de courir de mon mieux. Je suis pas mal blessé, et avancer devient de plus en plus compliqué, surtout avec le poids que je transporte. Mon meilleur pote ralentit l'allure pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, conscient du problème, et me demande :

"Tu veux que je le prenne ?

- Nan c'est bon. Occupe toi de toi tu veux ?

- Oh, serait ce une manière plus ou moins subtile de me faire comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Lance-t-il d'une voix presque chantante.

- Ta gueule et cours."

J'ai presque envie de le frapper. Surtout qu'il a raison, encore une fois. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Personnellement, mourir, je m'en fous pas mal. J'considère simplement ça comme un moment de la vie. Qu'on expérimente qu'une fois, certes. Mais je veux pas que Sabo s'en aille. Si il meurt, je n'aurais vraiment plus personne. Je serai définitivement seul.

Le gosse agrippe ma chemise de sa main libre, de la même manière qu'un enfant le fait avec les vêtements de sa mère. Il a peur. Maintenant, est-ce pour lui, ou pour nous ? J'aimerai franchement le savoir.

On finit par arriver au refuge, hors d'haleine. Les cadavres ambulants nous ont lâchés, sûrement pour aller se chercher un casse-croûte un peu moins vivace. On reprend tant bien que mal notre respiration, tandis qu'on avance doucement entre les lignes de défense. Le gamin gigote depuis un moment dans mes bras, et je finis par gueuler :

" T'fais chier, tiens toi un peu tranquille !

- Lâche moi alors !

- Mais avec plaisir ! J'attendais que ça si tu veux savoir !

- Parfait ! Fais le alors !

- C'pas toi qui décide ce que je fais !

- Mais t'as dis toi même que tu voulais le faire !

- C'est pas une raison !

- Bien sûr que si ! T'es idiot ou quoi ?

- Venant de toi, j'vais le prendre pour un compliment !

- Pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? Beugle Kidd, à bout.

- NON ! réplique-t-on d'une même voix.

Sabo se marre en retenant la tulipe qui balance toutes les insultes de son répertoire à notre encontre, et Luffy le rejoint dans son rire. La scène m'arrache un sourire. Dans les moments comme ça, j'ai un peu l'impression que le danger qui pèse sur nous n'existe plus. Que le monde est un peu plus lumineux et que j'y ai une place moi aussi.  
>Je pose le colis sur le sol avec le peu de délicatesse qui me caractérise, le faisant protester bruyamment, comme à son habitude :<p>

"Tu pouvais pas y aller plus doucement ? Chuis blessé j'te signale !

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Arrête de chouiner comme une fillette !"

Il me tire la langue, avant de bouder en gonflant les joues. Sabo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus, provoquant un bruit plus qu'étrange qui résonne en écho dans l'étage. Ça a le mérite de tous nous faire rire, tandis que l'on rentre à l'intérieur de la salle principale.  
>Où Zoro attend les bras croisés, tout en tapotant du pied sur le sol. Le rire de Luffy s'étrangle dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il se met à regarder ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Apparemment, ça va chier. J'aimerai pas être à sa place.<p>

"Luffy... Tu comprends pas quoi dans "tu restes ici parce c'est trop dangereux ?"

- C'est bon Zoro, j'vais bien..." Gémit-il en faisant des yeux de chiots.

- J't'en foutrais moi, des "j'vais bien" ! T'as vu ce que t'as au bras ?

- Mais j'te d...

- TU M'INTERROMPS PAS ! A quoi ça sert que j'essaye de te protéger si tu te jettes en plein milieu du danger, hein ? Utilise le truc entre tes deux oreilles sérieux ! Hurle-t-il avant de continuer plus doucement. Maintenant, va à l'infirmerie. S'il te plait."

Il y va après avoir marmonné un "je suis désolé", tandis que mon meilleur ami me lance un regard amusé. Ouais je sais, y a comme une impression de déjà vu. Mais perso, je préfère que ce soit lui qui m'engueule. Moins dangereux.  
>Quand Zoro me passe devant pour suivre son pote, je ne peux retenir un :<p>

"Alors, maman poule accompagne son poussin ?"

Il me lance un regard noir par dessus son épaule, avant de se diriger vers... La cuisine. Je m'apprête à me foutre à nouveau de sa gueule, quand Sabo passe son bras autour de mon cou et l'interpelle en me pointant du doigt :

"Je t'accompagne. Je dois emmener le gros gamin immature qui est avec moi.

- Sab', va te faire...

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Ace."

Je grogne, tandis que l'autre plante verte affiche un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Quand on arrive à l'infirmerie, Luffy est en train d'être examiné par Law, le coquelicot en observateur sur le côté.<p>

"Hum... Pour ton bras, c'est pas grave, et le reste, à part que tu as réussi à te faire des bleus sur les bleus, rien à signaler."

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé en entendant ça. Cette fois-ci, je l'aurai un peu eu sur la conscience quand même. Et Sabo aussi. Le gamin se prépare à sauter de la table, mais un claquement de langue lui intime de rester à sa place.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je dois vérifier si t'es pas infecté. Et pareil pour tous les idiots qui ont fait mumuse dehors tout à l'heure.

- J'lai fait parce que tu l'as demandé ! Conteste Kidd.

- Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu sois un idiot.

- Enfoiré.

- Doucement avec les flatteries, je pourrais prendre la grosse tête... Raille-t-il.

- Tain, je t'emmerde ! J'ai dû faire du baby-sitting pour crétin...

- Hey ! Proteste la personne visée.

- Et en plus, tu te fous royalement de ma gueule !

- Mais tu n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, rassure toi.

- Je te jure que tu vas morfler Trafalgar, mais comme jamais dans ta vie."

Il se contente de répondre par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, avant de retourner s'occuper du gosse :

"Tra-o... Si je suis infecté, ça fait quoi ?

- Un cadavre de plus à mettre dans le frigo. Maintenant, tais toi et arrête de bouger."

Simple, clair, concis.  
>Il se fige d'un coup, droit comme un piquet. Pff. Je me retiens de sourire devant son expression, qui est juste absolument hilarante. Un sacré phénomène celui-là.<br>C'est vite fini, et au moment où il s'apprête à fermer la porte, il balance, tout sourire :

"Ah, merci de m'avoir sauvé Ace !"

Ma main se crispe violemment sur ma chemise. Merde.

* * *

><p>"Hum... Luffy..." Marmonné-je.<p>

Il se tourne vers moi, tandis que la rousse avec lui me foudroie du regard. Au vu du nombre de jetons sur la table, je l'interromps alors qu'elle avait presque fini de plumer son pote. Sympa comme fille.

"Ouais ?

- Tu peux venir un instant ? J'voudrais te parler.

- Pas de problème ! Ça te dérange pas Nami ?

- Vas-y, j'avoue que jouer au poker avec toi était pas très honnête de toute façon..."

Tu m'étonnes.

* * *

><p>"Tu voulais quoi ?" Me demande-t-il quand on arrive dans la chambre.<p>

À vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai l'idée, mais l'appliquer, c'est autre chose. C'pourtant pas difficile comme truc, mais ça me parait être un obstacle insurmontable. Comme si ça marquait quelque chose d'irréversible. Je détourne les yeux et lance en me grattant l'arrière de la tête :

"Te... Remercier. Pour mon collier."

Il ouvre grand ses yeux chocolats, étonné. Il doit se demander si j'ai pas de la fièvre ou un truc du genre. À sa place, je me serais carrément demandé si j'avais pas fumé de la moquette.

"Crois pas que je t'apprécie non plus ! J'aime pas les gamins pleurnichards comme toi ! Mais je suis poli, et comme Sabo a insisté..." M'énervé-je, les joues brûlantes.

Il me gratifie de son sourire habituel, à la fois si simple et si lumineux, avant qu'il ne dise joyeusement :

"Bah c'est rien ça !

- Attends, tu as risqué ta vie et tu dis que c'est rien ?" Demandé-je, plus qu'interloqué.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens, avant qu'il ne continue, sur un ton plus posé :

"Il compte beaucoup à tes yeux, non ?

- Ouais.

- Bon ben voilà, cherche pas plus loin."

Mon visage se tord sous une émotion que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. J'ai jamais voulu le détester. Je veux plus avoir à le faire. Mais je suis humain, et comme tout ceux de cette espèce, je rejette ce que je ne comprends pas.  
>Et Luffy est la chose que je comprends le moins au monde.<p>

"Pourquoi tu... Fin je veux dire... J'ai été infect avec toi et toi... Tu..."

Je veux savoir. Essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. De commencer à le comprendre. Et à pouvoir l'apprécier, au moins un peu. Il me regarde, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de dire :

"Honnêtement... J'en sais trop rien."

Comment peut-il ne pas savoir ? Il semble réfléchir, avant de continuer, hésitant :

"Je sais pas, je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ça devait être important, j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé."

P'tain, je voulais en apprendre plus, et il m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose. Sérieux, il m'énerve.

"Parce qu'on est un peu pareil tous les deux sûrement." Rit-il.

Ma main agrippe brusquement le poteau du lit. Qu'est ce qu'il a vu, que moi je n'ai pas vu ? J'ai bien trop de fierté pour lui demander. Je crève d'envie de savoir, de mettre le doigt là où il a déjà sa main.

"Ace... J'peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours.

- Il représente quoi pour toi ton collier ?"

J'ai pas envie de lui dire, mais alors pas du tout. Genre il croit que je vais déballer ma vie comme ça, juste parce qu'il le demande. Mais je lui dois bien ça. J'enroule et déroule l'enchainement de perles autour de mes doigts, avant d'expliquer, presqu'en murmurant :

"C'était à ma mère. On m'a dit qu'elle le portait tout le temps, et que c'était à moi qu'il devait revenir.

- Elle est... ?

- Morte pour me donner la vie. Avec la maladie qu'elle avait, faire un enfant, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Mais elle a tenu bon, malgré tout les tentatives des gens autour d'elle pour arrêter ce qu'ils considéraient comme une folie. Elle voulait cet enfant, elle me voulait, plus que sa vie. Une de ses amies m'a dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante que pendant le bref instant où elle m'a tenu dans ses bras.  
>Mais, heureuse ou pas, ma mère a perdu la vie pour moi. C'est pour ça que je me considère comme la dernière personne à le mériter."<p>

Malgré moi, j'ai les yeux humides. J'aurais réellement voulu la connaître. Grandir avec elle, avoir une maman. C'est gamin comme terme, mais je ne vois rien d'autre pour décrire cette personne qui aurais pu essuyer mes larmes et rire de mes bêtises. M'aimer.  
>Je sursaute quand je sens Luffy se blottir contre moi.<p>

"Tu fous quoi toi ? Chuis pas ton doudou !

- Si t'es en vie, c'est que tu as quelque chose à faire là.

- Ah ouais, et quoi donc ?

- J'en sais rien, chuis pas madame Irma non plus !

- J'te vois pas trop lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal effectivement. Tu la péterais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Pas vrai !

- Si. Maintenant, dégage de là.

- Pas envie."

Je m'agite, et lui s'agrippe à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Non mais il va me lâcher l'autre ? J'abandonne l'idée d'utiliser la force et réfléchis à autre chose. Quand soudain, il lance, son regard tourné vers moi :

"En tout cas, moi je suis content que tu sois né. T'es un peu comme le grand-frère que j'ai jamais eu. Avec Sabo."

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Il a vraiment dit ça ? Je n'arrive décidément pas à le suivre. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps...

"Dis pas de conneries idiot. Souris-je.

- Shishishi !"

J'ai abandonné l'idée de le dégager. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

... Je me sens vraiment bien.

* * *

><p>Si c'est pas meugnon tiens ~ J'adore la relation qu'ont Ace et Luffy dans le manga n'empêche.<p> 


	8. Placard et fraternité

Alors, vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ? Perso, c'était férié pour moi ~ ("On se venge comme on peut de pas avoir eu de vacances hein ? - À qui le dis-tu...")

Bon, je tiens à rappeler que le M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Le fait que je dise qu'il y a du Yaoi, non plus. Fin, je dis ça, je dis rien ~

(Alors ouais, j'ai fait des titres. Et je remarque que je suis pas douée dedans n.n)

Merci de me suivre et tout, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV Luffy<p>

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui, avant de regarder autour de moi, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Il fait jour, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure précise qu'il peut être. On a dû s'assoupir tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte. Ace est dos contre le mur, et son bras entoure ma taille dans un geste protecteur inconscient. Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait retiré, en balançant une excuse quelconque pour se justifier.

Je regarde un instant son visage. Ses traits sont détendus, comme lorsqu'il rit et sourit, et ça le change agréablement. Ça lui va beaucoup mieux que le putain d'air renfrogné qu'il arbore en permanence. Qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir vécu pour être ainsi ? Pour détester le monde à ce point ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, mais lui seul pourra me donner la réponse. Ça sert à rien de gamberger là dessus. Peut-être me le dira-t-il un jour, qui sait ?

Je baille et me blottit à nouveau contre le torse d'Ace, histoire d'essayer de me rendormir. Pile quand je ferme les yeux, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

"Si c'est pas mignon tiens..."

J'entends le bruit d'un flash et sens Ace s'agiter sous moi. Il doit être en train de se réveiller. Trois, deux, un... Il enlève brusquement son bras et me repousse brutalement. J'ai pas la force pour résister et me mange le sol en pleine gueule. Connard.

"Sab', c'est pas ce que tu crois !" Balbutie-t-il, gêné.

J'aurais dû parier. Le sourire de Sabo s'agrandit en me voyant déblatérer un certain nombre de jurons à l'encontre de son meilleur pote. Et du plancher.

"Et je dois croire quoi alors ? Demande-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Ben... Hum... Tu vois... C'est que...

- Wouah, intéressant. Autre chose ?"

Ace se met à bouder comme un gamin en grommelant, tandis que le blond lui tapote la tête en riant. Il suffit simplement de les regarder pour voir à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Je le sais parce que c'est la même chose entre Zoro et moi.

" Tu sais Ace... Ça te tuera pas d'avouer que tu aimes bien un autre être humain. Je te jure.

- J'l'aime pas ! C'est qu'un gros chieur !

- Toi aussi, c'est pas un argument valable. Puis si tu l'aimes pas, tu m'expliques pourquoi vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre ?"

1-0, balle au centre. Je m'esclaffe devant le ton et l'expression de Sabo, tandis qu'Ace nous assassine du regard. Il a conscience qu'il a perdu, que les faits parlent pour lui. Il se lève brusquement et sort en claquant la porte. Sabo s'assoit sur le lit en soupirant, avant de lancer, plus pour lui même que pour moi :

"Pas croyable d'être aussi borné quand même..."

Il me fixe avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. C'est long, et ça commence à me mettre franchement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il finit par détourner la tête après de longues minutes et lance dans un murmure presque inaudible :

"Je suis sûr que tu comprendrais."

Je m'apprête à l'interroger, mais m'arrête juste avant que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche. Il dira rien. Je suis persuadé que cette phrase touche l'attitude d'Ace, au moins en partie. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Parce que son meilleur ami lui fait entièrement confiance pour garder ça.

" Tu veux bien sortir Luffy ? J'voudrais dormir, je suis mort...

- Je peux juste t'emprunter ta mousse à raser avant ?

- J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu vas en faire ?" Sourit-il.

Je rigole en guise de réponse, avant d'attraper la bombe qu'il me lance. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, le Père Noël est là ! Venez voir !"<p>

La plupart des personnes dans le coin se ramènent, certaines pour voir ce que j'ai encore inventé, d'autres pour me demander ce que je fume. Dans tous les cas, tous sont morts de rire en voyant mon dernier méfait. Même Sabo est là, appareil photo à la main, tiré du lit par le boucan.

"Luffy, sérieux, tu ferais mieux de te barrer. Et vite." Me conseille-t-il, au bord des larmes.

J'acquiesce, avant de me chercher une bonne planque. Une très bonne même.

"TAIN, LUFFY ! Je te jure que si je t'attrape, je t'arrache les ongles un à un avant de te lacérer la peau avec !"

Merde, il court vite. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, je pars dans une crise de fou rire à chaque fois que je le regarde.

"T'as l'air trop con... Avec ta... Barbe en mousse... Bwahahaha !

- ARRÊTE DE RIRE BORDEL !"Rugit-il, rouge de honte, en essuyant enfin le gros paquet blanc sur son visage.

J'essaye d'accélérer, mais ma cheville me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai trop forcé dessus et elle se venge en me conduisant lentement, mais inexorablement, à mon bourreau. J'ai juste le temps de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et de lui claquer la porte au nez, avant de m'écrouler par terre.

Non, y a pas de verrou ? J'vais mourir là ! Je retiens la porte du mieux que je peux, mais vu sa force et ma position, elle s'ouvre très vite. Trop vite.  
>Je tente de fuir à reculons, le cul toujours par terre, mais me retrouve très vite bloqué par un mur. Cette idée de merde que j'ai eu ! Ace affiche un sourire victorieux en s'approchant de moi, marqueur à la main. Aïe.<p>

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire p'tit con... Dit-il, menaçant.

- Me laisser tranquille ? Tenté-je dans un élan de désespoir.

- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis la reine des travelos."

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai la brève vision d'une afro violette, avant de revenir sur la merde dans la quelle je suis. Je me débats le plus possible pour repousser le feutre qu'Ace tente désespérément de me foutre dans la gueule. On s'agite, on se lance des insultes et on rigole comme des gamins.  
>Soudain, on se fige tous les deux en échangeant un regard d'effroi.<p>

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>"Dégage de là !<p>

- Dans tes rêves ! Je suis le plus petit !

- Justement, priorité au plus âgé !"

En voyant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, on oublie notre différend et on se décide à rentrer tous les deux dans le placard. On n'y voit que dalle, et on est tellement serré qu'on a rien à envier à des sardines en boîte.

"J'ai ton coude dans les côtes !

- M'en tape ! Moi j'ai le nez sur ton cul ! Réplique-t-il.

- Tant mieux ! Aïe ! Genre tu m'as mordu ! Pesté-je en m'agitant.

- T'as commencé en me griffant !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès moi !

- Ferme là ! Tu gueules aussi fort qu'un troupeau de klaxons !

- Toi aussi ! Puis ça veut ri..."

Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je lui en mords l'intérieur pour me venger, tandis qu'il réprime un cri de douleur. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent de l'extérieur et, curieux comme on est, on plaque tant bien que mal nos oreilles contre la porte de notre cachette.

"Bon, tu me voulais quoi Kidd ? Demande Trafalgar.

- Tu le sais très bien enfoiré. J'viens chercher ma paye."

Le bruit d'un meuble qu'on heurte, des soupirs, des gémissements. On décolle vivement nos oreilles de la porte. Pas besoin d'avoir l'image pour deviner qu'ils s'embrassent. Et avec passion.

"Genre ils sont ensembles ? Murmure Ace, incrédule. L'argument de chantage que je vais avoir !

- Si ils continuent à faire leurs trucs sur le placard, on est morts.

- Clair. Attends un peu... T'es au courant de ce genre de truc toi ?

- Ben ouais, un minimum quand même. Répliqué-je, vexé. C'pas parce que je vois pas les doubles sens que je suis totalement inculte en la matière."

Son silence est plus qu'éloquent. Genre c'est le scoop de l'année. Puis tout doucement il rit. Il se fout clairement de ma gueule, et j'ai du mal à résister à l'idée de le frapper. Je trouverai un moyen de me venger quand on sortira de là.

"Dis moi Law... Pourquoi tu voulais que j'accompagne l'autre idiot les chercher ? L'interroge-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

- Caprice de ma part. Cherche pas à comprendre, c'est pas avec ton niveau de réflexion que tu y arriveras.

- Au lieu de m'insulter, sert toi de ta bouche pour autre chose.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me donner d'ordres..."

Bruits de tissus qui se froissent, halètements.  
>J'crois que je vais vomir. J'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils font, mais leurs cris sont plus qu'explicites. Et pas moyen de me boucher les oreilles sans faire tomber un truc dans le mouvement. Je sais pas ce qu'Ace en pense, et le noir qui règne dans notre planque m'empêche d'essayer de le lire sur son visage. Soudain, deux grandes mains se plaquent sur mes oreilles, ce qui à le mérite d'atténuer leurs obscénités. J'interroge discrètement Ace sur le pourquoi du comment en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, et lui me répond en m'en donnant un bien plus fort, avant de replacer sa main sur mon oreille. Ok, j'ai compris, je cherche pas à savoir. Même si je m'en doute pas mal. Idiot.<br>Pendant de longues minutes, on reste comme ça, silencieux. La seule chose que j'entends est ma propre respiration. Ace finit par retirer ses mains, et je demande :

"Ils ont fini ?

- Ouais. Mais ils sont encore là, patiente un peu."

J'acquiesce silencieusement, bien décidé à ne pas faire de conneries pour une fois. Sauf que d'un coup, je sens un truc glisser le long de mon bras, style grosse araignée dégueulasse. Et là, j'ai le moins bon réflexe du monde. Je hurle.  
>Ace va me tuer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mais ça aurait pu ! T'imagines si un truc comme ça m'avait mordu ?<p>

- J'aurai enfin été débarrassé de toi, le pied ! Mais malheureusement, c'était qu'une serpillère !

- Ça y ressemblait dans le noir !

- C'parce que t'es trop con ça !"

On se met à tenter de se donner des coups en se lançant toutes sortes d'insultes, des plus intellectuelles aux plus débiles. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que ce genre de scène se répète dans cesse. En même temps, condamné à passer du temps ensemble pour ranger la bibliothèque de fond en comble, c'était un peu obligé. Sans compter le fait que Trafalgar prend un malin plaisir à changer le type de classement dès qu'on a presque fini. Sabo nous interromps en nous attrapant chacun par le col.

"Vous avez fini votre bordel ? On vous entend de l'étage, Nami est sur le point de péter un câble d'ailleurs.

- Laisse moi le tuer, et je te promets qu'il y en aura plus de bruit ! Hurle Ace en se débattant.

- C'est lui qui en faisait le plus d'abord ! Répliqué-je.

- Pas vrai ! De toute façon, t'as rien à dire monsieur "j'ai la flippe d'une serpillère" !

- Oh, apparemment, j'ai pas toute l'histoire. Chantonne presque Sabo.

- C'est vrai ça, j'comprends pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas raconté tiens."

Il commence à raconter, mais je me jette sur lui pour le faire taire. Le blond est mort de rire en nous voyant comme ça.

- J'te propose un truc Luffy. Ace me raconte l'histoire, et en contrepartie, je t'explique le pourquoi de son surnom d'Hiken."

La tête d'Ace est la chose qui achève de me convaincre d'accepter. Bizarrement, il jubile beaucoup moins en racontant notre mésaventure.

"Attends... Tu veux dire que vous étiez dans un placard quand..."

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, terrassé par une crise de fou rire. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est vrai que ça doit être tordant.

"Rigole pas, c'était horrible ! M'écrié-je, une grimace de dégoût se peignant sur mon visage.

- Chuis d'accord avec lui pour une fois. Plus jamais ça."

En voyant nos têtes, Sabo repart dans sa crise de fou rire, encore plus violente qu'avant. Il écrase les larmes au coin de ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers moi :

"Chose promise, chose due... Non Ace, tu restes là.

- Alors, pourquoi Hiken ? L'interrogé-je, impatient.

- À part le fait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à massacrer des zombies à coup de déo et de briquet...

- Un mot de plus et tu es un homme mort Sab'. L'interromps Ace.

- Je te présente le seul homme capable de louper un plat au micro-ondes.

- Très bien. Prépare ton testament."

Il se contente de sourire, et je demande au concerné :

"Sérieusement ?

- Ouais. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment les pâtes sont restées sagement à leur place, tandis que la bolognaise a repeint l'intérieur de la machine." Me répond-il en souriant légèrement.

J'peux pas réellement me foutre de sa gueule, parce que je suis loin d'être mieux que lui. Sanji s'était carrément arraché les cheveux en voyant que j'avais réussi à noyer des pâtes.

L'air sérieux du blond me fait revenir à la réalité. Ace a l'air de savoir pourquoi, alors que moi, je patauge dans la semoule pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il y a.

"Luffy. À l'origine, j'étais pas venu admirer vos disputes, bien que passionnantes. Je voulais te faire un proposition. Parce que si jamais on doit être séparé, je veux qu'on garde un lien. Et lutin grincheux est d'accord.

- C'toi qui le dit.

- Tu veux que je lui file les détails ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

- Va en enfer."

Il ne relève pas et sort une bouteille de saké de son sac, ainsi que trois coupelles rouges.

"T'as piqué le saké de Zoro ? Demandé-je en écarquillant les yeux. Ça a beau être mon meilleur ami, compte pas sur moi pour l'arrêter quand il le saura.

- Je prends le risque. Rit-il avant de remplir chaque coupe à ras-bord.

- T'es fou. Sinon, tu fiches quoi ?

- C'est une vieille tradition pirate. M'explique Ace. Si on les boit, on deviendra des frères.

- Et t'as accepté ?" M'étonné-je.

Je le vois préparer une réponse, quand Sabo se racle bruyamment la gorge et lui donne un coup de coude. Il lui en redonne un autre en retour, avant de dire, les joues un peu rouges :

"Ouais."

Je lui décoche un grand sourire, tandis que son visage prend un peu plus de couleurs.

"C'est pas pour être gentil avec toi ! T'es un gros idiot suicidaire et t'auras pas assez de deux grand frères pour veiller sur toi !

... Tchh.

On attrape chacun notre coupe, le sourire aux lèvres. Même Ace. Et encore une fois, je me dis que ça lui va affreusement bien.

"À partir de maintenant, nous sommes frères !"

Nos coupes s'entrechoquent et mon regard accroche celui d'Ace. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que j'ai parfois l'occasion d'apercevoir, juste un instant, quand on passe du temps ensemble.  
>Une lumière pleine de malice et de joie de vivre. J'sais pas pourquoi mais...<p>

J'veux qu'elle illumine son regard tout le temps.

* * *

><p>... J'me casse. Et en quatrième vitesse. À la semaine prochaine !<p>

(Sinon, les accidents de cuisine sont eux aussi tirés de mon expérience personnelle. J'ai honte...)

Guest : Respire, respire x) Presque frères, ils le sont officiellement dans ce chapitre. J'peux pas m'empêcher de voir Zoro comme ça. Parce qu'il l'est je crois. Bon, je dérive je dérive, compte sur moi pour écrire à en péter l'Ipad ! ("T'auras l'air fine dans ce cas. - Pas faux.") Et merci !


	9. Baiser alcoolisé

C'est moiiiii ! ("T'as regardé à nouveau Mulan hein ? - Mais non, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça voyons ?")

L'épisode du placard vous a apparemment plu et ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour vos giga rewiews qui me font toujours un bien fou !

J'crois que tout est dis dans le titre... ("Tous ceux qui te connaissent te regardent de manière suspicieuse. - Tant pis, j'assume ~ En plus ce chapitre est un peu plus long.")

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>"Mais laisse-moi venir Sabo ! Tu me fais confiance, non ?<p>

- C'est pas la question. J'ai dis non, c'est non.

- Pourquoi ?" Couine-t-il.

Sabo a du mal à résister à ça. Quand Luffy fait les yeux de chiots, on se démerde toujours pour essayer de le refiler à l'autre. Et si besoin est, on appelle Zoro à la rescousse. C'est le seul qui arrive à le convaincre d'arrêter. Je sais pas comment il fait, parce que maintenant qu'il a compris qu'avec nous ça marchait plutôt bien, il hésite pas à s'en servir. Plus manipulateur qu'il en a l'air le petit frère.

"Ace, fait quelque chose ! Lance mon pote.

- Et en quel honneur j'te prie ? Prostesté-je.

- C'est toi l'aîné, assume !"

Qu'est ce que je disais.  
>C'est marrant quand même de voir à quel point notre lien fraternel a été adopté facilement. Même par moi. Ça change pas grand chose en même temps. On se fout toujours autant sur la gueule avec Luffy, et Sabo nous empêche de nous entretuer. C'est tout nous en fait.<p>

Revenons en au problème. Honnêtement, pour une fois, je suis du côté de Luffy. S'il vient, ça emmerde royalement Sabo. Déjà qu'il tolère difficilement ma présence là où il va, si on rajoute notre idiot de service, il va péter un câble. Et c'est justement ce dont j'ai envie. Je m'approche de Luffy et lui dit :

"Ecoute Lu'. Tu l'as entendu, il veut pas que tu viennes."

Sabo soupire de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que je continue :

"C'est vrai, il a pas l'air de te faire confiance, je comprendrais si tu pensais que c'est un frère indigne, injuste, sans cœur...

-C'est pas ça j'te dis !"

Son ton monte, sans pour autant qu'il ne crie. Il est le plus calme et le plus posé de nous trois, mais si on titille un peu trop la corde sensible, il peut manifester sa colère aussi bien que nous.

"Alors pourquoi tu veux pas lui présenter ta copine ? Demandé-je, mielleux.

- On va voir sa copine ? J'croyais qu'on allait récupérer du mat... Oh attends, la source, c'est elle ?

- Apparemment, ton cerveau fonctionne de temps en temps. Me moqué-je.

- Merde, vous avez gagné !" Hurle Sabo, à bout.

Luffy et moi on se tape dans les mains, avant qu'il ne tilte :

"Attends, tu t'es foutu de moi ou je rêve ?

- De temps en temps ET lentement.

- M'avez fait chier pour venir, alors on cesse les chamailleries et on se grouille."

On acquiesce et je file enfiler un manteau qu'on a piqué dans une boutique de vêtements du coin. J'ai catégoriquement refusé de porter le seul à ma taille de l'appartement. Rose avec des petits diamants, c'est non, merci. Apocalypse ou non, je garde ma dignité. Puis j'en connais deux qui ce seraient tapé le fou rire du siècle tiens.  
>Je me prépare à les rejoindre dans la cage d'escaliers, briquet et déo dans la poche, quand Zoro m'interpelle :<p>

"Ohe, Ace.

- Y a quoi ?

- Tu sors ?

- Ouais, j'vais avec Luffy et Sabo réapprovisionner les stocks.

- J'peux venir ? J'aime bien avoir un oeil sur Luffy. Puis j'ai besoin de me défouler." M'explique-t-il, en sortant légèrement l'un de ses katanas de son fourreau.

Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Que ce soit pour l'envie de le protéger ou celle d'aller assassiner, si on peut employer le terme, les cadavres dehors. Même si pour ça, c'pas trop la bonne période.  
>Ça fait plusieurs mois que cette merde a commencé, et ça se sent. Autant pour la nourriture et tous les trucs du même genre, on arrive à s'en sortir plus ou moins, autant pour le reste, c'est plus compliqué. Surtout moralement. Cette sensation horrible d'être enfermé, coincé, au bord de l'asphyxie, qui devient de plus en plus forte chaque jour.<br>Je sais pas combien de temps on va tenir encore comme ça. On s'entend tous pas trop mal, et les conneries de Luffy et les miennes nous font pas mal oublier la situation. Puis on peut encore sortir. Le jour où on pourra plus, il faudra qu'on trouve quelque chose pour pas devenir fous.

"J'crois pas que Sab' soit d'accord. Ça a déjà été toute une histoire pour Luffy...

- Bon, j'ai compris. Promets moi de veiller sur lui.

- Parole de grand frère."

J'peux pas m'empêcher d'être à chaque fois impressionné par cette relation presque fusionnelle qu'ils partagent. Toujours à s'inquiéter, à veiller l'un sur l'autre et à rire ensemble.  
>D'ailleurs, quand Luffy a lancé à table que j'étais son grand frère, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Bien lentement, en prenant bien soin de me faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. On a eu une explication, puis deux, puis trois, avant de comprendre qu'on voulait tous les deux le bonheur de Luffy. Ouais, je sais que de ma part, c'était un peu dur à croire. J'ai encore du mal avec ça moi aussi. Le seul que je voulais rendre heureux, c'était Sabo.<br>Par contre, il a toujours pas confiance en moi. Mon meilleur pote oui, moi... J'fais un pas de travers, je passe à la casserole. C'pas comme si ça m'importait, mais bon, autant éviter.

"Ace, bouge tes grosses fesses ou on part sans toi !

- Elles sont pas grosses d'abord ! M'écrié-je en me dirigeant vers le point de rendez vous en courant.

* * *

><p>"Ace, Sabo, il neige ! S'écrie Luffy, émerveillé, en tournoyant sur lui même.<p>

- Sans blague, j'avais pas vu. D'autres remarques pertinentes Sherlock ?

- T'es qu'un vieux coincé grincheux.

Sabo met une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, tandis que je cours après l'autre impertinent.

" J'vais te la faire bouffer ta putain d'neige morveux !

- J't'attends, vieux coincé grincheux !"

Je me rapproche de lui tandis qu'il continue à m'insulter, désormais accompagné par Sabo. Mais genre ils chantent ! Je balance une énorme boule de neige dans la gueule du blond, avant d'attraper l'autre emmerdeur et de serrer mes mains autour de son cou.

"Ace, ça fait mal !

- C'est le but ! Tu croyais que j'allais arrêter juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

- Pas vraiment non. Mais on peut toujours espérer." Sourit-il, espiègle.

Je souris aussi et finis par le lâcher, non sans lui avoir foutu de la neige sous le t-shirt. Il exécute une sorte de croisement entre la macarena et de la danse tribale, tandis que je suis mort de rire. Il me foudroie du regard et je lui tire la langue, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Sabo.

"N'empêche, on a pas croisé un zombie, c'est normal ? Pas que je m'en plaigne hein, mais... Demande Luffy.

- À ton avis, pourquoi notre cobaye est rangé dans le frigo ou le congélo ? Répond Sabo.

- Parce qu'y a plus de place dans le placard ?"

Il le fait exprès ? Il l'a balancé avec un tel naturel, c'est juste tordant. Mais j'crois qu'il l'a fait exprès cette fois ci. Quoique avec lui, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

"Laisse tomber ça, c'est trop pour son cerveau.

- Pas vrai ! Je l'ai fait exprès de dire une bêtise !"

- Désolé, mais ta tête témoigne du contraire. T'sais toujours pas mentir. Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est pas compliqué, le virus à un problème avec le froid.

- C'est à dire ?"

Hum... A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Quand Sabo m'a expliqué, j'ai pas écouté les détails.

"T'as rien écouté quand j'ai raconté hein ?

- Yep ! Chantonné-je.

- Tu changeras jamais... S'exspère-t-il avant de continuer. Robin et Law ont fait des tests, et il s'avère que le virus a du mal à survivre avec le froid. Pour résister, il se ralentit avec la baisse de la température, pour s'arrêter presque complètement en dessous de zéro. Une sorte d'hibernation si tu veux.

- Ah, ok."

Il a rien compris, et ça se voit. Bah, j'vais pas lui reprocher non plus, la théorie, c'est d'un chiant, j'préfère largement la pratique. Qui s'amuse parfois à la contredire d'ailleurs.

"Bon, tâchez de vous tenir, on arrive."

Je m'apprête à mettre ma capuche, quand je vois que Luffy est mort de froid. Son haut est à peine chaud, et la neige que j'ai foutu dedans ne doit rien arranger. J'enlève mon manteau et le balance sur ses épaules.

"Tu m'tapes sur les nerfs à claquer des dents, enfile ça."

Il me fait un de ses grands sourires dont il a le secret, avant de se pelotonner dans le vêtement. J'peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon à nager dedans parce que c'est deux fois trop grand. Heu, j'viens de penser quoi là ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Sabo me chuchote à l'oreille :

"Mignon avec ta veste, non ?

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vous dites quoi ? Demande le concerné en sautillant autour de nous.

- Que tu ressembles à une grosse guimauve avec ça. Maintenant, calme toi."

Il proteste un peu, avant de se raviser et de nous suivre. On s'arrête à un poste de garde et je m'interroge. Luffy est-il au courant de la situation ? Si non, ça va lui faire un choc d'entrer là dedans. Sabo montre son badge au gardien et on rentre tous les trois.

"Tain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" S'exclame-t-il.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il ne bouge plus, trop choqué. En même temps, je le comprends. Les rues pavées de neige sont décorées de multitude de guirlandes lumineuses et colorées, et les enfants rient joyeusement en s'extasiant devant les boutiques de jouets. La principale préoccupation des gens est de trouver le cadeau parfait ou de savoir quoi cuisiner pour les fêtes.

"J'peux pas... J'peux pas le croire. Nous on doit lutter pour notre survie, et eux ils... Ils... Tremble-t-il, furieux.

- Bienvenue chez les riches petit frère."

On ne dis plus rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je déteste cet endroit. Savoir qu'ils vivent tranquillement sans se douter de ce qu'il y a autour. Limite ils voient un zombie, ils sortent un appareil photo en riant pour prendre une photo souvenir. Puis... Non, décidément, j'aime pas être ici. Le chapeau de mon pote est vissé sur son crâne et je tuerai pour pouvoir faire de même. J'veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse, même si il y a peu de chances.  
>Dieu merci, on arrive vite au point de rendez-vous. Sabo sonne et presque immédiatement, une femme se jette sur lui. Il la serre dans ses bras pendant un moment, avant de demander, embarrassé :<p>

"Si on pouvait rentrer Vivi, ce serait sympa...

- Ah oui ! Allez y, le salon est prêt à vous accueillir !"

On entre, et je m'affale dans un des moelleux fauteuils de cuir. Tain, ça fait un bien fou ! Luffy regarde partout autour de lui, perdu au milieu de tout ce luxe. Je m'approche de lui et murmure :

"Éloigne toi de cette plante toi.

- Pourquoi ? J'vais pas l'abîmer son syncepalum dulcifius !

- C'quoi ce nom sérieux ? M'esclaffé-je.

- Un nom de plante de luxe." Dit-il avant de rire avec moi.

Viva arrive avec trois tasses de chocolat et nous en donne une à chacun, avant de s'assoir près de Sabo et de l'embrasser sur le front. Luffy et moi, on ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer comme des gamins :

"Ouuuuh, ils sont ammmoooureux !

- Fermez là vous bordel ! Et éloigne toi de ce pot de fleur Luffy !

- Pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose ? Proteste-t-il.

- Parce que, encore une fois d'après Sanji, "toute chose fragile à proximité de Luffy connaitra une disparition avec une raison plus ou moins conne." *

Il boude et je me marre devant sa tête, ce qui ne fait que le vexer encore plus. Vivi demande, curieuse :

"A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Chuis leur petit frère, Luffy ! Lance-t-il, tout fier. Et toi ?

- Vivi, la petite ami de Sabo. Enchantée."

On discute un moment de tout et de rien, avant que je dise à Luffy de se préparer à sortir.

" Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien là moi ! Et y a du saucisson dans le frigo !

- Discute pas. Laisse les un peu seul tous les deux."

Mon ton ne laisse pas de place à la discussion et il enfile rageusement son manteau. J'ai pas non plus envie de lui faire un dessin.  
>Un immense fracas se fait entendre, suivi des excuses de Luffy :<p>

"C'est le vase qui s'est jeté sur moi ! J'ai fait que me défendre !"

Mais quel idiot.

* * *

><p>J'entre dans le bar, Luffy sur mes talons. La gérante me connait et m'adresse un sourire en me voyant. Croyez pas que j'ai le droit d'avoir des réductions pour autant. Shakky et l'argent, c'est un peu la même que pour Nami. Bon, ces derniers temps, elle est un peu souple. En même temps, tuer des zombies, c'est pas vraiment un métier qui rapporte.<br>Je sais pas où est passé Luffy, et je m'en fous sur le coup. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un là. Ouais, ça fait gros obsédé, mais tant pis. Ça tombe bien, une femme a l'air d'avoir la même envie que moi. Elle s'approche de moi en roulant des hanches, avant de s'assoir auprès de moi. J'en profite pour la reluquer avec plus d'attention et j'me dis que j'ai tiré le gros lot. Longs cheveux noirs, aussi sombre que la prunelle de ses yeux, poitrine opulente, taille fine, hanches bien marquées, enfin bref, tout le kit de la femme parfaite.

J'ai l'air de lui convenir aussi, vu sa main qui se promène sur mon torse. L'équation est parfaite. Du moins, en apparence. Parce que dans une équation y a toujours une putain d'inconnue qui vient te faire chier.

Et là l'inconnue de merde qui vient tout chambouler, c'est Luffy.

Sans prévenir, il monte sur mes genoux et m'enlace avant de lancer, d'un ton plus sec qu'à son habitude :

"C'est qui elle ?

- Lu', tu vois bien que je suis occupé là ! M'énervé-je.

- M'en tape. Viens, on rentre voir Sabo, laisse la sorcière ici."

Merde. Je viens de comprendre. Il est complètement bourré. Mais un truc bien. Comment qu'il a fait son compte celui là ? Je jette vite fait un regard autour de moi et voit une bouteille de vodka bien entamée. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser sans surveillance. La femme n'a pas envie de démordre et lance :

"Tu serais gentil de ne pas nous déranger gamin...

- C'toi qui dérange, c'est mon grand frère à moi, t'y touches pas ! C'est le mien !"

Situation pourrie. Les bras de mon frère se resserrent autour de moi, et les deux se fusillent du regard. Je crois que je l'intéresse même plus, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est faire ravaler son arrogance au gamin.

"Je crois que t'as pas bien compris de quoi il est question morveux...

- Le morveux il a très bien compris vieille harpie."

Et là dessus, il plaque violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ok, j'aurais peut être dû éviter ce troisième verre. En sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres, tenter de rentrer de force dans ma bouche, j'me dis que c'est pas l'alcool. Fin, pas de cette manière. Il plaque son torse contre le mien et j'entrouvre la bouche de surprise. Il en profite pour nouer sa langue à la mienne, la caresser et l'enlacer sans aucune délicatesse. C'est étrange. L'odeur toute douce de Luffy, pomme et biscuit sablé, est mélangée à celle de l'alcool, créant un parfum perturbant, mais dangereusement enivrant.  
>J'vais pas résister si il me chauffe comme ça. Faut que je le repousse, que j'arrête avant que ça parte en sucette. Mais plus le temps passe, moins j'en ai envie. C'est tellement bon. Ses hanches frottent les miennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Putain, ça craint. Il décolle sa bouche de la mienne, un filet de bave liant encore nos lèvres, haletant et le regard vitreux. Il a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, ni de ce qu'il dit.<p>

"Ace... Embrasse moi... S'te plait... J'ai... Trop envie...

Ce ton, à la fois plaintif, suppliant et horriblement sexy. Je sais que je vais faire une connerie. Mais là, mes limites sont franchies. Puis d'façon, il est tellement mort qu'il s'en souviendra pas. Je l'embrasse. Violemment, sans aucune douceur. Il ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire. Je sais que je vais regretter cette putain de pulsion. Mais aussi que j'aurai regretté d'y avoir résisté. Nos mains se caressent mutuellement le dos, et nos langues se battent dans nos bouches, cherchant absolument à dominer l'autre.

"P´tain... Lu'... Faut qu'on arrête..."

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse absurdité du monde et se frotte lascivement contre moi, avant de laisser ses lèvres se balader sur mon corps. Bon sang, j'vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

" PAUVRE CON VA ! C'POUR ÇA QUE JE DÉTESTE LES HOMMES !"

Ah, si en fait. Cette claque, je m'en suis jamais pris une comme ça. J'vais avoir une marque demain, mais un truc monstrueux. Et le pire c'est que je dois la remercier pour. J'crois que j'aurai jamais repris mes esprits sans.

Luffy s'est écroulé, la tête sur le bar, inconscient.  
>Est-ce que ses potes sont au courant qu'il est comme ça quand il boit ? Si oui, je vais me faire défoncer par Zoro s'il apprend ça. Si non, ben... J'les mettrai pas au courant.<br>Je ne suis même pas en colère contre lui. Juste furieux contre moi même. J'ai choisi d'être son grand frère, et je l'ai laissé de côté alors que je savais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Chuis vraiment qu'un gros débile.  
>Je l'embarque sur mon dos, et murmure :<p>

"Désolé, je suis désolé. D'avoir été con comme ça.

Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudra pas s'il se souvient. Ce sera même lui qui s'excusera de s'être laissé aller. Et ça, ça me rend encore plus mal. J'comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je pouvais pas le blairer y a quelques mois, et maintenant... Il me fait toujours autant chier mais je ferai tout pour lui.

"C'pas... Comme si... J'avais pas l'habitude... Shishishi..."

Je m'arrête brusquement d'avancer. Je le descends de là où il est et je lui demande :

"Lu', t'es réveillé ? Oye, ça va ?" M'écrié-je en voyant son corps prit de contractions.

Il vomit et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le soutenir pour pas qu'il s'étouffe. Il me fait peur à être comme ça. J'attends que ça se calme pour le prendre dans mes bras et foncer chez Vivi. Je peux faire que ça, l'hôpital c'est mort, j'ai pas de fric. Et ici, c'est d'abord tu payes, après on te soigne.

"Tiens bon Lu'. Ça va aller, je te le promets."

Faut que je rattrape ma connerie. Il a l'air un peu mieux quand j'arrive à destination et mon angoisse diminue, au moins un peu. Je frappe comme un dingue sur la porte, et Sabo vient m'ouvrir, paniqué. C'pas mon genre de rentrer quand on vient ici. D'habitude, j'passe ma nuit chez "l'habitant". Tout ce que je trouve à lui dire en emmenant Luffy à l'intérieur, c'est :

"J'ai merdé. Chuis désolé, j'ai merdé."

Vivi arrive, accompagnée d'un type en blouse blanche. Ah bah carrément, y a un médecin dans la baraque. Il s'occupe de Luffy et moi, je fais des tours en culpabilisant à mort. Mon meilleur pote est limite sur le point de me rejoindre.

De longues minutes plus tard, le toubib nous annonce que tout va bien et c'est le soupir de soulagement collectif. J'approche de mon frère, qui semble dormir profondément et lui caresse tendrement la joue. Il s'en souviendra pas d'façon, j'peux bien être un peu gentil pour une fois.

"Lu'... T'as vécu quoi pendant cette semaine ?"

Luffy s'agite et je retire vivement ma main. Apparemment, il dormait pas. Il entrouvre les yeux et me regarde, avant de murmurer, sans agressivité :

"Et vous, vous m'cachez quoi ?"

J'espère vraiment qu'il va oublier cette nuit.

*Deuxième loi du théorème Luffyen

* * *

><p>("Je les sens partagés entre l'envie de t'étriper et de te laisser en vie. - Y a des chances. Vu là où je suis, je suis en sécurité d'façon mwaha ~")<p>

Je sais pas si le couple de mon invention va vous plaire, en tout cas, moi je l'adore. J'en écrirait peut-être un un jour tiens.

Sinon, si certaines (ou certains, on peut rêver) s'y connaissent bien en anglais et serait chaud pour m'aider à faire de la traduction... *fait des petits yeux*

À la semaine prochaine bande de nyans cat !


	10. Incompréhension

L'avantage que je m'impose pas de délai (fin plus ou moins), c'est que des fois, le chapitre peut pointer son petit nez en avance. ("Ça a pas de nez un chapitre. - M'en fous !")

J'aimerai dire que je suis désolée pour la phrase à suspens dégueulasse, vraiment... Mais ce serait mentir :D Ravie de savoir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, fait plaisir !

Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV Luffy<p>

Putain, ma tête ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! J'ai l'impression qu'un orchestre symphonique y a élu domicile et qu'on me fracasse le cerveau à coup de tracto-pelleteuse. Je tente de me lever, mais une main sur mon épaule m'en empêche.

"Reste assis et bois ça Luffy." M'ordonne gentiment mais fermement Sabo.

Je prends le verre qu'il me tend et le boit d'une traite, avant de grimacer. Mon dieu, ils ont foutus quoi dedans, c'est amer à en crever ! Pourquoi les médicaments ont toujours un goût de merde ? Comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse, mon grand frère lance :

"Il parait que c'est plus efficace.

- C'est sûr, t'as tellement pas envie d'en reprendre que tu te démerdes pour guérir vite." Grommelé-je, le goût infect me restant sur la langue.

Il rit pendant que je prends enfin le temps d'observer l'endroit où je suis. On est clairement pas dans l'immeuble, c'est beaucoup trop luxueux pour ça. La pièce est recouverte de papier peint bleu ciel et de moquette blanche. Quelques cadres sont accrochés sur les murs, et un lustre en cristal surplombe le tout. L'ambiance n'est pas pesante comme je m'y serai attendu, mais douce.

Je m'y sens bien, même si ça ne vaut pas notre chambre à tous les trois.

Je souris en pensant au challenge de cohabitation entre nous. On se battait tellement pour savoir quoi accrocher aux murs qu'on a fini par abandonner et les laisser nus. Pour ce qui est de la musique, on se démerde pour écouter ce qu'on aime quand les autres ne sont pas là. Sauf dans le but d'emmerder l'autre évidemment. Ace avait pété un câble quand j'avais réussi à bloquer le lecteur cd sur les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. Et s'était vengé en me réveillant avec du death métal à trois heures du mat'. Avec Sabo qui comptait les points, comme toujours.

Je tente de me lever, mais les murs décident de danser la gigue autour de moi et je me rassois presque immédiatement, nauséeux. Ok, mauvaise idée. Sabo me tend une bassine en plastique dans laquelle je vomis mes tripes, tandis qu'il me tient les cheveux. J'me sens vraiment pas bien.

Quand j'essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avant ça, j'ai le droit à un enchainement de bruits et de lumières en bordel, et ma tête se fait terriblement douloureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà s'entend.

"Il s'est passé quoi avant qu..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, le nez dans le récipient en plastique. Ça va commencer à me faire chier de régurgiter toutes les trente secondes un repas que j'ai déjà fini de dégobiller depuis longtemps.

"Je sais pas ce que tu as fait hier soir, Ace a rien voulu me dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était hors de question de rester avec toi avant que tu décuves."

Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Oh, wait. Dites moi que j'ai pas fait ce que je pense. La seule et unique fois où j'ai été bourré, c'était à l'anniversaire de Zoro. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'lai embrassé avant de commencer à lui faire un strip-tease. Il a dû m'assommer tellement j'étais incontrôlable. J'ai passé une bonne semaine à m'excuser envers lui et sa copine de l'époque, une certaine Jewelry. La honte.

Le blond remarque ma tête dépitée et me demande :

"Tu te souviens ?

- Non, mais j'ai ma petite idée, au vu de mes... Antécédents dira-t-on.

- Et j'peux savoir ? Demande-t-il malicieusement.

- Ben hum... J'pense que j'ai chauffé Ace. À mort. Rougis-je. TE MOQUE PAS !"

Il voudrait parler, mais dès qu'il essaye, il repart dans son fou rire. Il finit par réussir à articuler :

"Bordel... Je me suis jamais autant marré... Que depuis que tu es là... Bwahahaha !

- Mais arrêteeeeeuh !"

Je veux me jeter sur lui pour le faire taire, mais mon foie me rappelle à l'ordre et je me retrouve à nouveau tête dans la bassine, sous les rires de Sabo, qui semble décidément pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il finit quand même par réussir à se calmer et déclare :

"J'commence à comprendre pourquoi il s'en veut autant.

- Gnié ? C'est moi qui ai dû faire le con, c'est pas à lui de s'en vouloir.

- J'devrais pas te le dire, alors tiens ta langue. Quand Ace est arrivé hier soir avec toi dans ses bras, il arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Il s'en voulait, et s'en veux toujours d'ailleurs, de pas t'avoir surveillé et soutenu alors que t'étais au bout du rouleau. Et puis..."

Il s'interromps brusquement, ce qui attise ma curiosité.

"Et ?

- J'suppose qu'il doit s'en vouloir de pas t'avoir entièrement résisté quand tu l'as chauffé.

- Mais c'ma faute ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous, je suis un grand garçon. J'dois m'occuper un peu de moi parfois, et assumer mes conneries et leurs conséquences."

Je marque une pause, sous le regard interrogatif de Sabo, avant de balancer avec un grand sourire :

"Puis j'ai confiance en lui ! Il ferait jamais rien qui puisse me blesser !

- Alors va lui dire. Dit-il, souriant, en me tapotant la tête. Fin quand tu pourras marcher droit sans te bouffer de mur.

- Ah ah, très drôle." Grogné-je, avant d'être pris de vertiges et de me rallonger.

Sabo enlève les cheveux devant mes yeux et m'embrasse sur le front, avant de dire :

"Je suis désolé moi aussi. J'aurais dû voir que t'étais pas bien.

- C'est bon, vous avez pas à me surveiller en permanence j'te dis.

- Si. Parce que tu es notre précieux petit frère après tout. Repose toi maintenant"

Je souris, avant de me blottir avec bonheur sous la couette. Et les draps, en satin s'il vous plait.

* * *

><p>Je sais pas au bout de combien de temps j'émerge, mais je me sens vachement plus frais. Dormir m'a fait du bien, et le médicament a dû faire son effet. Je me lève doucement, pas tenter le diable non plus, avant de faire quelques pas. C'est bon, avec l'aide du carrelage, je marche à peu près droit. Je sors de la pièce dans laquelle je suis, et regarde autour de moi. Mazette, il mesure combien ce couloir ? On n'en voit pas le bout ! Et la rampe des escaliers est en or ! J'suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont des cuvettes de chiottes en diamant.<p>

Mon attention est attirée par un papier sur le sol. Je le prends et le lis :

"_Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu dois être réveillé. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est flippant. Bref, je suis sorti avec Vivi régler deux trois trucs. Notre grizzli doit dormir sur le canapé du salon, j'te laisse le plaisir de le réveiller. T'as le droit de piquer des trucs dans le frigo si t'as faim._

_Sab'_

_P.S. : Piquer dans le frigo ne veut pas dire le vider entièrement. La remarque concerne également Ace, tu transmettras ~_

... Roooh, tout de suite.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant le mot. Je descends les escaliers en agrippant fermement la rampe et arrive dans le salon. Ace dort profondément, allongé torse nu sur le fauteuil, sans même une couverture. Ça lui arrive d'avoir froid à ce type ?

Sur ces mots, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je récupère quelque chose dans la cuisine, avant de retourner auprès de mon grand frère.

"Hey, nii-chan, on se réveille..." Dis-je en le secouant doucement.

Je lui laisse trente secondes pour se réveiller avant d'utiliser ce que j'ai prévu. Sa seule réaction est de se retourner dans son sommeil en réclamant des croissants. Je pouffe, avant de laisser ma main glisser le long de son dos. C'pas croyable comme sa peau est chaude. Je continue ma descente, décolle légèrement l'élastique de son boxer... Et y vide mon bol de glaçons. Je me recule rapidement, et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il se lève en gesticulant et en hurlant :

"Des lapins roses à rayures oranges armés de lasers réfrigérants nous attaquent !"

Il semble réaliser où il est en croisant mon regard moqueur.

"Des lapins roses à rayures oranges hein ? Le raillé-je.

- Ferme là s'pèce d'emmerdeur. C'est toi qui m'a foutu les glaçons dans le calbard, n'est-ce pas ? Lance-t-il, agressif.

- Ben non. Tu l'as dis toi même, c'est des lapins qui nous attaquent."

Je ne regrette rien. Je tente de me barrer en courant, mais vu mon état, je me fais attraper par le col en moins de trente secondes.

Il agrippe mes joues et tire comme un malade dessus. Bordel, ça fait mal !

"C'est marrant, ça s'étire vachement. Remarque-t-il, amusé.

- Maintenant que t'as fait avancer la science avec ça, t'peux me lâcher ? Baragouiné-je.

- J'pense que cette expérience mérite une étude plus approfondie, vois-tu..."

Ace maintient sa prise encore un moment, avant de finir par me lâcher la peau, que je frotte pour atténuer la douleur. Avant de remarquer un truc sur sa propre joue.

"C'quoi la grosse marque rouge sur ton visage ?" Demandé-je.

Son sourire se fane immédiatement, tandis que la lueur que j'aime tant voir dans ses yeux disparaît. Oh la boulette. Si je me souviens pas de comment il l'a eu, y a de fortes chances pour que ça se soit passé quand j'étais bourré.

"C'est moi qui t'ai fait ce truc ? L'interrogé-je, inquiet.

- Comme si tu pouvais me blesser avec ta force de brindille. Ricane-t-il. Ça, c'est pas toi.

- C'qui signifie que d'autres choses, c'est moi."

Alléluia, mon cerveau remarche ! Ça aurait été sympa qu'il se manifeste un peu plus tôt, mais bon, pas le brimer alors qu'il fait de son mieux. Il pourrait se vexer.

La culpabilité se lit sur le visage d'Ace. On dirait carrément que ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. J'm'en veux. Je déteste quand il est comme ça. C'est pas lui cette expression torturée.

"J't'ai allumé hier soir, c'est ça ?

- Tu te rappelles ? S'exclame-t-il, paniqué.

- Non. Sinon j'aurai pas demandé pour la marque.

- Comment tu sais alors ?

- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. Quand j'ai trop bu, j'ai des tendances disons... Très tactiles avec les personnes que j'apprécie. La dernière fois, c'était Zoro qui a dû me supporter. Devant sa copine en plus, j'te raconte pas. Ris-je. J'étais assez grand pour me surveiller, arrête de culpabiliser, t'as rien fait de mal en me laissant abuser de la bouteille.

Il me fixe en silence, avant de dire :

"Comment tu peux en être sûr ?"

Sa voix est dure et claque dans la pièce. Elle montre clairement tout le dégoût qu'il a de lui même. Il continue, toujours sur le même ton :

"Qui te dis que j'en ai pas profité hein ? T'étais mort, j'aurais pû te faire ce que je voulais. Surtout vu ce pourquoi j'étais dans le bar.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Réponds-je avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Tu me feras jamais de mal.

- T'as tort. J'y ai répondu à ton putain d'baiser ! J'ai pas pu résister à tes hanches qui se frottaient sensuellement contre les miennes ! Si cette meuf m'avait pas giflé, j'me serai pas arrêté ! S'énerve-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que si."

Je fais abstraction de ce qu'il me raconte, c'est pas le moment. Et le fait qu'il a répondu à mon baiser, c'est plus que secondaire. J'pense que j'aurai fait pareil avec ces circonstances. Et peut-être même sans en fait, j'en sais rien. J'insiste, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Son visage se crispe violemment à mes mots, et son regard vrille le mien. Y a tant d'émotions dedans que je suis incapable d'en lire juste une seule. Je ne suis sûr que d'un truc. Il va péter un câble.

"C'est quoi... Ton putain de problème à toi ? J'comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance comme ça ! Y a pleins d'autre gens, me la donne pas à moi ! J'la mérite pas, et d'façon, j'en veux pas ! J'm'en fous de toi si tu veux tout savoir ! Chais pas ce qui m'a pris de devenir le frère d'un taré comme toi !"

Il est pas bien cohérent, mais je risque pas de l'être plus, alors hein.

" Et c'est quoi le tien de problème ? Hurlé-je. Ça te trouerait le cul d'accepter que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime bien, te fasse confiance ? Apparemment oui. C'est quoi le truc dans ta tête qui t'empêche de croire qu'on peut apprécier gros con ? Hein, c'est quoi qu'il y a dans ta vie pour que tu craches ton poison dans la gueule de gens qui tiennent à toi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ! J'vais te le dire moi, pourquoi ! Chuis sûr qu'après ça, tu comprendras que t'es qu'un putain d'imbécile de me faire confiance. Tu l'accordes à tout le monde gratos d'façon, c'pas comme si ça avait la moindre valeur !

- Ça suffit vous deux." Lance sèchement Sabo qui vient de rentrer.

D'façon, j'pouvais pas continuer. Des larmes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues. Chais même pas quand ça a commencé, ni exactement pourquoi je chiale comme une tarlouze. Mes jambes peinent à me maintenir debout. Sabo veut me soutenir pour pas que je tombe, mais je le repousse sèchement, avant de me tourner vers Ace et de murmurer, la vision troublé par mes larmes :

"J'te déteste."

Et je file dehors en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Je suis assis sur un banc, le cul sur la neige. Je commence sérieusement à me les peler, mais tant pis. J'veux pas rentrer, mais je me sentais pas assez bien pour aller plus loin. Puis de toute façon, où aurais-je pu aller ? Je suis pas à ma place ici. Ça peut être aussi luxueux que ça veut, c'est pas chez moi. Ma maison, c'est là où sont mes amis, Sabo et Ace. Pas ailleurs.<p>

Ace est un con. Il a tiré pile là où il fallait pas. Et le pire... C'est que j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir réellement.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, paniqué :

"C'est que moi Luffy, calme toi."

Je reconnais la voix de mon grand frère, qui s'assoit à côté de moi, son chapeau sur sa tête. J'l'aime bien d'ailleurs, je le trouve classe. Celui d'Ace aussi en fait. Même si rien n'égalera jamais mon chapeau de paille.

"Faut qu'on rentre petit frère. On a déjà trainé trop longtemps ici.

- J'veux pas rentrer. J'veux pas le voir en tout cas.

- Ça, je comprends. Il est déjà à la base, on fera le chemin juste tous les deux. Ça va aller ?

- Ouais, j'pense.

- Et après, on se démerdera pour qu'Ace passe la nuit avec Bobby, loin de toi.

- Bobby ? C'est qui lui ? Demandé-je, un léger sourire se dessinant sur mon visage.

- J'trouve ça sympa comme nom pour notre copain dans le frigo, pas toi ?

- J'préfère Alphonso.

- Je sais pas d'où tu me le sors, mais va pour Alphonso alors."

On rit tous les deux en se rappelant que l'on est en train de débattre sur le nom d'un cadavre rangé dans notre réfrigérateur. On se lève, le cul trempé par la neige, quand une voix résonne au loin :

" Hey, un instant vous deux !"

Cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais Sabo m'embarque en courant. On s'arrête après la porte de sortir, certains qu'il ne nous suivra pas. Comme s'il allait quitter son petit paradis doré pour deux gosses comme nous.

"Sab'... J'pourrais savoir pourquoi t'as fui comme ça ?"

Il ne répond pas et avance en marmonnant "Je ne reviendrai pas, jamais." Sans arrêt, les poings serrés. Il finit par croiser mon regard et, comme presque tout le temps, il ne résiste pas à mes yeux de chien battu.

"Allait bien falloir que je te le dise un jour après tout... Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête, tu le sais ça ?

- Shishishi !"

Même pas fait exprès en plus.

* * *

><p>On est presque arrivé à la base, et j'peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a un truc qui craint. Mais pas moyen de déterminer quoi. J'ai la réponse quand la porte du quatrième étage s'ouvre violemment, sortant à moitié de ses gonds. Je me cache derrière Sabo, avant de lancer en tremblant :<p>

"G-Grand-père ?"

* * *

><p>C'BON GARP, CONTENT ? POUR UNE FOIS, J'AI DÉCIDÉ OÙ TU APPARAISSAIS, NA ! Saleté.<p>

sabrina-visiteur : NAON. J'te permets pas de péter mon scénario. T'as pas le droit d'anticiper l'arrivée de Garp *boude en boule sous sa couette* Plus sérieusement, je suis super heureuse que tu adores cette fanfiction.

Pour tes hypothèses et questions, tu te doutes bien que je ne peux rien dire mwahaha ~ Tu auras tes réponses, patience patience...

merci encore !


	11. Mise au poing

*se prend un coup de poêle sur la gueule* Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! ("J'prends mes précautions.")

Tout le monde l'attendais, Garp est là ! Et oui, comme à son habitude, il va semer la zizanie !

Après avoir écrit le chapitre, je me disais que Luffy était VRAIMENT trop OOC. Puis après réflexion, au vu des circonstances, je me dis que pas tant que ça... Je vous laisse juges !

Ah, j'y pense enfin ("Au bout de dix chapitres..."). One Piece n'est pas à moi, sinon Ace serait en vie, en train de faire des trucs incestueux avec Luffy. Je ne suis pas non plus rémunérée pour cette histoire. Mon seul salaire, ce sont vos rewiews fufu ~

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV ACE<p>

Je me hais. Je trouve même pas de mots qui soient capables de décrire le dégoût de moi que j'éprouve à cet instant. J'ai jamais été attaché à ma propre vie, et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais voulu m'attacher. Parce que ça implique des choses que j'ai jamais eu envie d'assumer. Pas envie de m'encombrer avec ça.

Sabo, ça compte pas. On se connait presque depuis notre naissance, et ça change tout. Parce que l'on s'est connus avant que mes yeux d'enfants ne puissent plus me cacher ce qui se passait autour de moi. Avant que mon inconscient ne me persuade que personne n'avait besoin de moi, que personne ne méritait de devoir me supporter. Avant ça.

C'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble contre Luffy, qui ne demandait qu'à m'aimer. Parce que mon esprit et mon corps rejettent cette idée de toutes leurs forces. Le fait qu'il m'aime à ce point... C'est comme un bug dans la matrice, une putain de division par zéro.

Je regrette tellement. De l'avoir rejeté comme ça, tout ça parce qu'il est le seul à avoir commencé à faire fondre le bloc de glace qui me sert de cœur depuis très longtemps. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. Parce qu'il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que son sourire illuminait les ténèbres de mon esprit. Il m'aime, plus que je ne m'aimerais jamais je crois.

"Chais pas ce qui m'a pris de devenir le frère d'un taré comme toi !" C'est vrai. Je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais te le dire de cette manière...

"C'pas comme si ça avait la moindre valeur !" Comment j'ai pu te sortir un mensonge pareil ?

Ta confiance, être devenu ton grand frère, je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Avec la rencontre de Sabo. T'es la lumière qui manquait à ma vie. Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air, comme un idiot. J'en pleurerai presque. Merde.

Un immense fracas me tire de la merde dans laquelle je nage. Y a des zombies qui font du porte à porte ou c'est Luffy qui a ENCORE pété un truc ? J'agrippe mon tuyau de fer et me précipite hors de la salle de gym, avant de m'arrêter brusquement en voyant qui est responsable du vacarme.

Monkey. . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui ?

"G-Grand-Père ?"

... C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? C'est lui le grand-père du gosse ? Faut que je demande à Trafalgar par quel mystère de la génétique une brindille d'environ 1m70 peut-être le petit-fils d'une force de la nature pareille ? Ses chromosomes avaient trop bu, ou ?

Va falloir boire de la soupe mon gars.

Comment il a fait pour le frapper ? Il était planqué derrière Sabo pourtant. Puis surtout... En quel honneur il le frappe ? Je sais pas vous, mais chez moi, un grand-père, c'est un vieil homme un peu fragile, gentil, et qui, accessoirement, te propose des biscuits. Pas un psychopathe qui te massacre la tronche pour dieu sait quelle raison stupide. Est-ce qu'il en a au moins une d'ailleurs ?

"Ça fait mal bordel ! Hurle Luffy en se roulant sur le sol.

- Ce qui prouve que tu manques d'entraînement ! Deviens plus fort !

- Si t'essaies de me tuer à chaque fois, ça risque d'être compliqué !"

Parlez plus fort, j'crois que les zombies à l'autre bout de la ville vous ont pas entendu.

Mais je rêve ou c'est qu'il lui met un autre coup ? Le seul qui ai le droit de le maltraiter ce gosse, c'est moi. Ou Sabo à la rigueur, mais c'est tout.

J'voudrais le défendre, mais j'ose pas trop me pointer. J'me suis conduit comme un vrai connard avec lui, je peux pas débarquer comme ça en mode "J'te sauve et on oublie tout." J'me sentirais encore plus mal, parce que je sais pertinemment que Luffy m'en voudrait pas d'un pouce. Et puis...

Cet homme nous connait, Sabo et moi. C'est un policier vachement réputé dans cette ville, et mon meilleur pote et moi avons souvent eu l'occasion d'aller faire un petit tour dans son bureau. Vol à l'étalage, blessures légères sur autrui, bagarres, détention de produits illégaux... On était des gentils délinquants ouais. J'dirai pas non à un petit joint d'ailleurs, mais faudrait que je trouve de quoi en faire, et ces derniers temps, c'est un peu la galère. J'sais pas pourquoi tiens.

Bref, on déconnait pas mal, mais comme on était mineurs et que le vieux Garp était pas mal compréhensif, ou avait la flemme de faire sa paperasse, au choix, on s'en sortait toujours avec un avertissement. Puis on recommençait à nouveau parce qu'on en avait besoin. Sabo parce qu'il allait péter un câble sinon, et moi, parce que... J'avais l'impression d'exister. Ou que ça me permettait d'oublier, j'en sais trop rien.

Toujours est-il que s'il me voit, ça va être craignos. Parce qu'il en sait beaucoup trop. Et si jamais ça arrivait aux oreilles de Luffy... J'veux pas y penser.

"Je vous demanderai de partir. Je peux tolérer qu'on rentre chez nous en défonçant la porte, ce qui soit dit en passant est d'une impolitesse incroyable, mais pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon petit frère. Qu'on soit de sa famille ou non."

Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, je serai en train de me moquer de la manière de parler de Sabo. Il a toujours été poli, sauf quand on pousse sa patience à bout. Ce qui explique pourquoi il l'est rarement avec Luffy et moi, puisqu'on passe notre temps à en tester les limites. Mais sinon, c'est vraiment un truc qui lui colle à la peau, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Pas que j'ai pas d'éducation hein, c'est juste que si j'ai pas envie d'être poli, je le suis pas. J'ai naturellement un langage bien fleuri, et policier ou non, le vieux fou en ramasse pas mal les pots cassés. En parlant de lui...

" J'étais pas au courant que j'avais un autre petit fils ! Lance-t-il en s'esclaffant, tout en sortant des biscuits de sa poche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille Sabo...

- J'Y RETOURNERAI PAS ! JAMAIS ! L'interromps le concerné, hystérique.

- Tes parents m'ont demandé de te ramener, ils s'inquiètent...

- MON CUL OUAIS ! Ça doit manquer de monnaie à la maison, alors on veut récupérer le gosse pour un mariage arrangé ou un truc du genre ! Moi on s'en fout, on veut juste le putain de tas de fric que je représente !"

Quand je parlais du langage... Sabo est à bout, et le vieux con s'amuse à appuyer là où ça fait mal. Et j'crois qu'il s'en rend pas compte en plus.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, j'peux pas rester là à rien faire. Pas quand on blesse les deux seules personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je m'avance dans son champ de vision et déclare, agressif :

"C'quoi que t'as pas compris dans ce qu'il t'a dit ? J'vais de la refaire plus clairement le vieux. Dégage ton cul d'ici, ou je te jure que ton cadavre rejoindra ceux qui trainent dehors."

... J'ai toute son attention maintenant. La surprise se lit un bref instant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression habituelle.

Mais merde, ça fait mal ! Il sait parler avec autre chose que ses poings l'autre taré ? Tu m'étonnes que les problèmes se fassent rares dans cette ville. Le mec en train de cambrioler une banque, tu lui dis que Garp arrive, il repose le fric et ses armes, et limite il se passe les menottes tout seul en déposant son propre porte feuille sur le comptoir.

"Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici Ace. Ni même te trouver tout court...

- Et ouais, toujours en vie que veux-tu ? La mauvaise herbe, c'est tenace..."

Je devine qu'il pensait que je bouffais des pissenlits par la racine, comme la plupart des gens qui vivaient ici, et qui n'ont pas pu fuir. Et apprendre que je suis en vie, ça doit lui poser un sacré problème.

Quoique. Je le regarde bouffer tranquillement ses sembeis, assis sur _notre_ canapé. Ça va, pas trop stressé ? J'peux aller chercher du thé aussi si besoin hein. Sabo a l'air aussi perturbé que moi. Il a toujours été comme ça, mais rien à faire, ça surprend toujours.

"Bwahaha, si le Gouvernement apprend ça ! Se marre-t-il. Je devrais t'arrêter, tu le sais ça ? Et ramener Sabo chez lui aussi.

- Les touche pas."

Sans prévenir, Luffy s'est placé devant son grand-père. Sa voix est sèche et claque, agressive. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler comme ça et... J'aime pas. Ça lui ressemble pas. Ce ton torturé, cherchant à blesser les autres... C'est le mien, pas le sien.

"Ton pépé a pas bien entendu." Lance l'intéressé, toujours sur le ton de la rigolade.

Je crois qu'il a pas conscience de l'état dans lequel est son petit-fils. Ce dernier a des comptes à régler avec lui, ça crève les yeux. Son ton dur, ses poings crispés, la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux. Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Les oreilles, ça se lave. J'tai dis de les laisser. Je laisserai plus rien faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

- Luffy, calme t...

- Non. J'me calmerai pas. Tu crois quoi ? Tu as abandonné ta famille ! TA putain de famille ! Tout ça pour ces enfoirés de richards sans morale ! Tu nous as laissé, tu m'as laissé ! Seul, abandonné à cette connasse de faucheuse ! Et tu faisais quoi hein ?"

Le vieux en mène plus large. Son sourire s'efface et il tente d'en placer une, mais Luffy de lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

"J'veux pas de tes excuses ! Y en aura aucune qui pourra excuser ça ! T'as p'têt même pas l'intention d'en présenter ! Genre parce que c'était ton boulot, ça justifie d'abandonner les gens de ta famille qui ont besoin de toi !"

Il hurle et il pleure. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il contrôle plus rien. Sabo et moi on veut intervenir, mais on se retient. Il en a besoin. Si on l'interromps maintenant, ça risque d'être dangereux. Pour lui, comme pour nous.

Le pire... C'est qu'il est comme ça en partie pour me défendre. J'arrive pas à y croire. Malgré le fait que j'ai été le pire des connards, il me soutient encore. Et ça... Ça me touche bien plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais. Et ça me fait regretter encore plus.

"Puis même. Tu me revois après tout ce temps, vivant, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est faire du mal à des gens qui ont bien plus été ma famille que toi ! Demander comment je vais, ça te tuerait ?

- Je comptais le faire.

- Et tu crois que je vais te répondre quoi ? "Mon père et ma mère sont morts, mon grand père, qui accessoirement est la seule famille qui me reste, m'a abandonné, je risque de mourir à tout instant, mais sinon tout baigne !" Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, t'en sais rien ! Alors dégage, DÉGAGE ! J'VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, VA AU DIABLE, VA TE...

- Luffy, ça suffit."

Zoro vient d'arriver, suivi de tous les amis de Luffy. Il agrippe les poignets de mon petit frère, qui se débat et hurle comme un forcené :

"Laisse moi ! J'veux qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait, j'veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai so...

- J'ai dit que ça suffisait. Tu te calmes et tu me laisses m'occuper de lui. Il mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Non, tu protestes pas."

Luffy se met à chialer comme un enfant apeuré, tout en se blottissant contre son pote. Il lui caresse les cheveux, tandis que leurs amis se regroupent autour d'eux. J'ai un pincement au coeur en voyant ça. J'me sens comme un légume dans l'assiette de Luffy. De trop.

Zoro lance un regard meurtrier au vieux, avant de lui ordonner, toute l'agressivité du monde dans la voix :

"Vous avez trente secondes pour sortir, sinon je vous transperce le coeur avec mon katana. Et vous savez que j'en suis capable. Sans aucune hésitation."

C'est la première fois que je le vois obéir à un ordre. Même les ordres de son supérieur n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'a pu faire Zoro pour que ce taré suive ce qu'il dit.

Cependant, avant de partir, il glisse quelques mots à Sabo, qui pâlit à vue d'œil :

"Vous plaisantez ?"

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, s'il en a formulé une, et il quitte notre repère, sous le regard menaçant de Zoro, qui tient toujours Luffy en pleurs dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelques mots qui semblent le calmer. J'me sens bizarre en voyant ça, mais j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Les pleurs de mon petit frère s'apaisent et sa respiration devient plus régulière. Il s'est endormi ce crétin.

"File le paquet, je vais le déposer dans son lit."

Zoro me signifie clairement que je peux toujours crever.

"S'il te plait" rajouté-je de mauvaise grâce.

J'veux vraiment me rattraper. J'crois qu'il le comprend, puisqu'il me le dépose dans les bras, non sans un regard d'avertissement.

... Sérieux Lu', j'insiste pour la soupe. Comment tu peux manger autant et être léger comme ça ?

Par instinct je suppose, il se blottit contre moi en gémissant. Mignon. J'vais vraiment finir par virer guimauve avec ce gamin sérieux. Ça craint.

Je rejoins rapidement notre chambre et le glisse le plus doucement possible dans son lit. Son visage est détendu, sa respiration profonde et... Et il a bavé sur mon t-shirt. Yeurk.

"Ace..." Murmure-t-il en agrippant mes fringues.

La manière dont il le dit est douce et tendre. Ça me fait bizarre, encore une fois.

Je partira pas. Je te laisserai plus seul petit frère. J'veux plus te blesser, plus jamais. Parce que maintenant...

J'veux apprendre à t'aimer, toi et ton sourire.

Je prends un paquet emballé dans du papier rouge et serti d'un ruban jaune, que je pose doucement sur son lit. J'hésite un peu, parce que premièrement, c'est pas mon truc ce genre de guimauve, et deuxièmement parce que j'ai pas l'habitude, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

La vieille pendule que personne n'a réussi à désactiver sonne doucement minuit et je murmure :

"Joyeux Noël petit frère."

* * *

><p>*Se fait attraper au cou par Garp* "Attends, tu m'as fait patienter dix chapitres, tout ça pour que Luffy m'engueule, et que je dégage ? - Mouiiiiiiiiiii ~ - Et en quel honneur ? - Marineford, ça te dis quelque chose ? ~"<p>

Pour veux qui veulent avoir un aperçu du moment où Luffy chauffe Zoro, j'ai craqué, je l'ai écrit. Donc si vous avez envie, savez où le trouvez... ("Dans ton c... - STOP !")

sabrina-visiteur : Ravie qu'il te plaise ! J'te propose quand même de péter ta boule de cristal, sait on jamais. Je t'interdis de voir la suite de la fiction avant moi non mais /pan/ En espérant que la visite de Garp soit aussi SUPER que tu l'avais imaginée.

Merci pour ta rewiew !


	12. Cactus et chocolats

("Les gens vont finir par comprendre que tu finis de répondre aux reviews avant de sortir un chapitre. - Maintenant, ils ont compris n.n Sale bête.")

Ravie que le match ASL vs Garp est été bien accueilli, me fait très plaisir comme d'habitude, merci ! Et Noël ne fait que commencer ! Je crois que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés au passage. ("On s'en fooooout") Bref...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV LUFFY<p>

Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai chaud ! J'ai du m'endormir sur le radiateur, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ouvre les yeux et comprends pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en plein désert. Ace, le plus grand briquet humain que je connaisse, me serre dans ses bras, me plaquant contre son torse brûlant. Si un jour il a de la fièvre, je suis sûr que je pourrais carrément cuire un truc dessus. Je me tortille pour essayer de me dégager, mais son étreinte se referme sur moi. C'était pas lui qui avait fait la réflexion à propos du doudou y a quelques temps ? J'abandonne vite, parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir. Et puis aussi parce que, vu la force d'Ace, j'ai plus de chance de trouver un ours polaire parlant en combinaison orange que de m'extirper de là.

... Il sent terriblement bon. Un mélange étonnant, mais doux, de braise et de caramel. J'inspire un grand coup son odeur, parce que j'aurai sûrement pas l'occasion de le faire avant longtemps, avant de me rendre compte que ça me donne faim. Et j'ai rien à manger sous la main. Snif.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main a commencé à jouer avec les quelques mèches ondulées qui se promènent sur son visage. Je les entortille un peu autour de mes doigts, avant de les remettre derrière ses oreilles. Je souris devant les tâches de rousseur qui parsèment ses joues. Lors d'une de ses crises de narcolepsie, je me suis amusé à mettre des numéros sur chacune, avant de les relier au stylo, sur les conseils de Sabo. Inutile de préciser à quel point notre victime était furax. À tel point qu'on s'est retrouvé maquillés comme des voitures volées Sabo et moi. J'ai pas réussi à enlever les faux-cils avant le lendemain d'ailleurs, j'ai cru mourir de honte.

Il grogne dans son sommeil, et mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres. J'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elles ont la même saveur que son odeur. Je sais que j'ai déjà testé, mais je m'en souviens plus. J'veux savoir. Et si ça le réveille en prime, ce sera le must.

Doucement, un peu hésitant, j'effleure ses lèvres de ma langue. Hmmm. Je recommence encore une fois, avec un peu plus d'application. Caramel ouais, mais avec d'autres trucs que j'ai pas pu identifier. Miam.

"T'fous quoi là Lu' ? Demande-t-il, à moitié endormi.

- J'voulais savoir si tes lèvres avaient un goût de caramel. Réponds-je franchement.

- T'en a d'autres des idées à la con comme ça ?

- Sont sûrement plus intelligentes que les tiennes ! Protesté-je

- Ça m'étonnerait ça crétin." Sourit-il avant de me tirer la langue.

J'veux le frapper, mais il me bloque hors de sa portée. J'essaie encore un peu, avant de cesser et de grommeler :

"T'es qu'un lâche.

- C'pas ma faute si t'es trop petit pour m'atteindre. Se moque-t-il.

- Tu vas voir, j'vais devenir élastique et t'en foutre une dans la gueule, t'vas pas comprendre !"

Il éclate de rire, et je le rejoins très vite, conscient de l'absurdité que je viens de sortir. On chahute un peu, quand le bruit d'un objet heurtant le sol se fait entendre. Je veux regarder ce que c'est, mais Ace m'en empêche en m'agrippant les poignets. Forcément, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir.

"Mais laisse moi voir !

- Non !

- C'bon, j'me doute que t'as des magazines porno. Le taquiné-je.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Deuxième tiroir de la commode, sous les pantalons. Indique mon deuxième grand frère qui vient juste de rentrer dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

- Sab', je vais te défoncer ta race !"

Il fonce sur lui, avec visiblement la ferme intention de l'étriper. Ce dernier le bloque de son mieux, avant de me hurler :

"Vas-y Luffy ! Chope le paquet et casse toi !

- Merde !" Hurle Ace en se rendant compte de son erreur.

J'attrape l'objet au sol, avant de courir comme un dératé dans le couloir du cinquième. Ace n'est pas loin derrière et m'ordonne :

"Rends moi ça !

- Dans tes rêves ! C'est mon cadeau d'façon !

- Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ?

- Mon nom sur l'étiquette idiot ! Avec TON écriture en plus !"

On continue de se poursuivre en hurlant pendant encore un moment, avant de se faire arrêter par une vive douleur à la tête.

"VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER BANDE DE CRÉTINS ?

- Désolé Nami... Murmuré-je, pas fou.

- Tain, mais c'est qu'elle frappe aussi fort que le vieux Garp !"

Vlam. En même temps, c'était juste suicidaire de dire ça à Nami.

"Comment ose-tu comparer une frêle et délicate jeune fille comme moi à ce monstre ?

- Frêle... Commencé-je.

- Et délicate ? Complète Ace. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !"

On est tous les deux morts de rire, à tel point qu'on s'arrête même pas quand elle nous frappe. Non mais délicate quoi... J'peux plus me stopper, et Ace non plus. On se roule par terre comme deux idiots, tandis que Nami rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, furieuse.

Mon grand frère profite de mon inattention pour me plaquer ventre contre le sol à l'aide de sa main, histoire d'attraper le paquet qui se trouve devant moi.

"J'ai !

- Ou pas. Rajoute une voix, tandis que son propriétaire saisit l'objet qu'Ace a entre les mains.

- P'tain, Trafalgar !

- Oui, c'est mon nom, je suis au courant. "Pour Luffy" ? Mais c'est qu'on devient sentimental Portgas ? Le raille-t-il.

- N'importe quoi ! Rends moi ça bordel ! Hurle Ace, tandis que je me marre devant sa tête.

- Hum... Tentant... Mais non.

- C'est un complot ! Vous êtes tous contre moi !

- Non. Je venais juste vous prévenir que si vous continuez de gueuler comme ça, ou de faire chier notre cartographe à la voix oh combien mélodieuse, il se peut que vous perdiez un bras ou une jambe par... Accident."

Ce type est carrément glauque, mais je l'aime bien quand même. C'est le seul, en dehors de notre fratrie, à pouvoir faire chier Ace à ce point.

"Par contre, le fromage dans tes chaussures, c'en était un de complot. Orchestré par ton petit frère ici présent d'ailleurs."

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Traître.

"J'le savais que c'était toi ! S'exclame Ace en m'agrippant le cou.

- Tra-o, tu m'as trahi !

- Emmerder ton frère est certes l'un de mes passe temps préférés, mais ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais t'oublier. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que vous ayez squatté mon infirmerie, et accessoirement, mon placard. Et c'est Trafalgar.

- Quelle idée de faire vos trucs là dedans aussi. Balancé-je, les mains d'Ace toujours à leur place.

- Me cherche pas Mugiwara-ya. Ce serait dommage que ton cadeau disparaisse mystérieusement...

- Non ! Donne ! S'te plait ! C'est le premier cadeau d'Ace pour moi, je le veux ! J'y tiens !"

Je sens les mains d'Ace se déserrer brusquement. Je me tourne vers lui, étonné. Je lis de la surprise dans ses yeux noirs, ainsi que... Que quoi d'ailleurs ? J'arrive pas à mettre un nom là dessus, et je pense que lui non plus.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers notre médecin, qui me lance le paquet en souriant.

"Je dois couver un truc, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui...

- T'es cool Tra-o ! Le remercié-je en souriant.

- Trafal... Oh et puis laisse tomber. Maintenant, grouillez vous de dégager le passage, vous gênez."

Il s'en va, nous laissant juste tous les deux.

"Tu voulais vraiment le paquet pour ça ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ben non, j'voulais le manger. Evidemment toi ! Pour quelle autre raison j'peux vouloir un cadeau ?

- J'pensais... Que tu voulais te foutre de moi... Explique-t-il en se grattant la tête, nerveux.

- Comme si c'était mon genre. Puis je sais pas, mon grand frère m'offre un cadeau, je vais pas me moquer de lui. Ça me rend super heureux même !

- Même si le grand frère en question s'est conduit comme un gros con ? Sourit-il.

- Même. J'peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? Demandé-je, impatient.

- Une fois qu'on sera dans notre chambre. J'voudrais pas donner une nouvelle arme contre moi à Trafalgar.

- Vu ce qu'il a dans les poches, une de plus ou de moins...

- T'es con." Rit-il alors qu'on entre dans la chambre.

Je m'assois sur le lit d'Ace, qui fait pareil juste à côté de moi, anxieux. Je m'apprête à ouvrir le paquet quand Ace murmure, les joues un peu roses :

"Désolé. J'aurais jamais dû... Te parler comme je l'ai fait. Surtout que... T'as rien fait de mal.

- Pas grave, c'est oublié t'sais.

- C'est ça que me perturbe chez toi. Cette capacité à tout pardonner, à n'en vouloir à personne, à aimer sans concession... Même quand on est atroce avec toi. Je... Je te comprends pas."

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de ça, sans hurler en tout cas. Je sais que c'est un immense effort de sa part, et mine de rien, ça me flatte. Qu'il prenne enfin le temps de me dire ce qu'il a au fond du cœur, au moins un peu.

"Tu voulais pas me blesser n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Non. Avec Sabo, t'es la dernière personne à qui je veux faire du mal. J'voulais te protéger. De moi. Parce que j'ai peur de te faire souffrir.

- Laisse moi prendre le risque alors. Chuis ton petit frère après tout ! Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je te lâcherai pas !" Lancé-je en faisant un immense sourire.

Le visage d'Ace se crispe, et sans prévenir, il me serre dans ses bras. J'étouffe presque tellement il serre fort, et sa tête est enfouie dans mon cou alors qu'il murmure :

"Luffy..."

Son visage se relève, croise le mien. On se fixe un moment, sans rien dire. De toute façon, les mots n'ont pas d'utilité dans ces moments là. On cherche chacun à lire dans les yeux de l'autre, sans pourtant savoir ce que l'on y cherche. Et, par un réflexe presque aussi vital que celui de respirer, nos lèvres se rencontrent. Elles s'effleurent et se caressent sans aucune violence, cherchant à se découvrir. Puis elles s'entrouvrent, et nos langues se nouent doucement l'une à l'autre, timides. J'ai chaud. C'est tendre, presque fraternel... Et pourtant... Je sais pas. J'me sens bizarre. J'comprends pas ce que je ressens et tant pis. Pas besoin pour l'instant.

On finit par décoller nos lèvres d'un commun accord, les joues un peu rouges, et on se regarde à nouveau.

Elle est là. Cette lueur que j'aime tant. Elle danse dans la noirceur de ses yeux, libre et épanouie.

Ace me fait une pichenette sur le front, avant de dire :

"Ouvre ton cadeau crétin.

- J'en suis pas un !" Contesté-je.

Je tente d'ouvrir mon paquet, mais pas moyen d'y arriver. Enfoiré de scotch. Ace me regarde avec une expression moqueuse.

"Toi, ta gueule.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Lance-t-il, faussement offusqué.

- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort qu'on t'a entendu à l'autre bout du monde.

- Tire le ruban au lieu de dire des conneries gros bêta. Si t'en es capable évidemment.

- Comme si ça allait chang... Non sérieux, ferme là." M'énervé-je en voyant le paquet s'ouvrir sans difficulté.

Je vire l'emballage plastique en prenant soin de viser Ace au passage, avant de pousser un cri de joie. Une peluche d'un drôle de renne avec un chapeau rose et un nez bleu. Pile le genre de trucs que j'adore. Je le serre contre moi, avant de regarder mon grand frère, excité comme une puce :

"Apparemment ça te plait. Déclare-t-il, amusé.

- Énormément ! Il est génial ! Comment tu..."

J'arrive pas à finir ma phrase tellement je suis heureux. Ace affiche une mine amusée et répond à ma question informulée :

"Comment je l'ai eu c'est ça ? Pas de manière très légale je t'avoue. C'était lors d'une de nos visites à Vivi. Je me promenais dans la ville, et quand j'ai vu c'truc, j'me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Oui, ça m'arrive d'être gentil ! S'énerve-t-il en voyant mon regard étonné. Du coup, j'me suis démerdé pour le piquer. Oy, arrête de chialer, ça m'fait chier !"

J'essuie mes larmes de joie de mon mieux, avant de me jeter sur lui en hurlant :

"Merci, merci ! J't'adore ! T'es le meilleur des grands frères !

- Me saute pas dessus comme ça idiot !"

Je l'écoute déjà plus, blotti contre lui, ma peluche contre mon coeur. Mon grand frère grogne, se débat, mais finit par abandonner et referme ses bras en murmurant :

"Mais de rien petit frère."

Je me suis toujours dit que les étreintes de ma mère ou celles de Zoro étaient les plus agréables du monde. J'me suis trompé.

Ce sont celles d'Ace.

"Tu déconnes ? Demandé-je, partagé entre la surprise et le rire.

- Ben non. Cette année, c'est cactus de Noël.

- On va mettre des décos et tout ?

- Si t'as envie petit frère. Sourit Sabo en m'indiquant un carton.

- YAOUH !"

Je me précipite vers la boîte, sous son regard amusé. Certaines boules sont brisées et les guirlandes ne sont pas de première fraicheur, mais ça ne ternit en rien ma joie. J'attrape la plus belle des guirlandes, jaune avec des étoiles rouges, et l'enroule autour du fameux cactus de Noël. Ace, qui a accouru au mot "décoration" n'est pas en reste, et c'est à celui qui en mettra le plus sur le pauvre végétal.

"On voit plus la plante tellement vous avez mis de truc. S'esclaffe le blond.

- Et ? C'est joli nan ?

- Chuis d'accord avec le gosse pour une fois. Un truc à lui reprocher à notre déco ?

- Ben le principe de la décoration, c'est d'embellir l'objet, pas de l'étouffer sous des tonnes de trucs.

- T'comprends rien à l'art, c'tout. Grommelé-je simultanément avec Ace.

- Venant de vous deux, je ne relèverai pas. Soupire-t-il, à la fois exaspéré et amusé. Passons aux choses sérieuses... Qui accroche l'étoile ?

- MOI ! S'écrie-t-on en même temps, avant de se fusiller du regard. Dans tes rêves !"

Sabo est mort de rire, satisfait de son effet. J'crois même l'entendre marmonner un "Trop facile". Ce qu'il n'a pas prévu, c'est qu'on tente de la lui arracher des mains. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à se battre tous les trois comme des gamins de deux ans, tout ça pour une étoile en plastoc'.

"Sanji, fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus. Ronchonne une voix féminine.

- A tes ordres Nami-san ! Hurle l'interpelé en tentant de récupérer la décoration.

- Fais ça, et je te jure que je rase ton sourcil en vrille ! Le menacé-je.

- Et j't'appelle Ero-cook pour le restant de tes jours ! Rajoute Ace.

- Sanji-kun, s'il te plait... " minaude Nami.

Avec cette motivation, mon pote nous pique l'étoile, qu'il place en haut du cactus. Ace et moi nous mettons à bouder, tandis que Sabo se marre devant nos mines dépitées.

"Ace, j'peux t'emprunter ton rasoir ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais j'te propose qu'on y aille carrément à la tondeuse à gazon.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins... C'est qu'un morceau de plastique.

- NAN ! C'est l'étoile du cactus de Noël !" Proteste t-on en même temps.

C'est rare de voir Ace comme ça. C'est la première fois que je le vois bouder pour un truc pareil. Et je trouve ça agréable. Parce que là, c'est réellement lui. Et mine de rien, je trouve qu'on se ressemble vachement.

"Les gars, la bouffe est prête !" Hurle Ussop, provoquant une lutte acharnée entre Ace et moi pour arriver le premier et rafler les meilleurs morceaux.

Beaucoup plus qu'on ne croit.

* * *

><p>"Ah, je suis mort !" S'écrie Ace en s'affalant de tout son long sur le canapé.<p>

Je suis bien d'accord. J'aurais jamais dû relever le défi de Franky. Mais en même temps, il mettait en jeu les SUPER chocolats qui lui restaient du nouvel an, alors forcément...

Je souris en repensant à la raison qui fait qu'il lui en reste. Ace avait rajouté de l'alcool dans son verre au réveillon, le rendant complètement ivre. Au point qu'il avait commencé à faire un strip-tease, heureusement interrompu par Nami, qui l'avait enfermé dans le placard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau lucide. J'ai rien vu de choquant, parce que dès qu'il a commencé à partir en vrille, les mains d'Ace ce sont posées sur mes yeux, et celles de Sabo sur mes oreilles. Sacrée soirée.

Bref, j'me suis donné à fond et j'ai gagné un chocolat, dont Ace a mangé la moitié cet enfoiré.

Je m'approche lentement du canapé, avant de me jeter sur lui en hurlant :

"Vengeance pour le chocolat !"

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner et j'atterris sur son dos.

"Luffy j'déconne pas, dégage !

- Pas avant d'avoir tes excuses.

- Je suis désolé... De pas avoir réussi à tout bouffer !

Je lui frappe le dos, tandis qu'il se marre. Toujours à ma place, je me mets à bouder :

"T'es qu'un méchant.

- Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

- J'abandonne."

Il éclate encore une fois de rire, avant de tenter de se dégager, chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire à cause de mon poids.

"Lu'...

- Tu crèves. Mon chocolat et moi réclamons justice. Excuse toi. Ordonné-je.

- Plutôt mourir.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Mais moi non petit frère. Tu veux bien me laisser un peu lutin grognon ?

- Mais il doit payer pour son crime !

- Sabo, tu me sauves ! Lance Ace, soulagé.

- L'emplacement de sa planque de bouffe ?

- Marché conclu. Chantonné-je.

- Non ! Luffy, je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû manger ton chocolat, pitié !"

Je fais celui qui n'entend rien et me lève, tandis que le blond me donne ma récompense, sous les supplications d'Ace. Je me tourne vers lui avant de déclarer, malicieux :

"Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais pas tout manger.

- C'est pas de la chance qu'il faudrait, c'est un miracle !" Hurle-t-il.

Je sais.

* * *

><p>"Ace, tu sors ? J'peux venir ?<p>

- NON !" Gueule-t-il en claquant la porte.

Merci, au plaisir. Sabo arrive en courant et me demande, paniqué :

"Dis moi qu'il est pas sorti.

- Il est sorti.

- Merde."

Pour qu'il jure comme ça, il doit être énervé. Je demande :

"Il s'est passé quoi ?

- C'est... Compliqué.

- Je t'écoute. Tu devais m'expliquer certains trucs d'ailleurs.

- Ta mémoire est vachement sélective hein !

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Mens-je.

- "Oh mince, j'ai oublié pour la serpillère !" "J'croyais que c'était Franky pour le balai ! ", ça te va comme réponse ou il t'en faut encore ?

- Non, c'bon." Bougonné-je.

Mon grand frère pousse un long soupir, avant de me demander :

"Est-ce que je peux récupérer Ace avant ? Il est aussi concerné, mais surtout... J'veux pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

- Pas de problèmes. Mais j'viens avec toi.

- J'y comptais bien. Je suis pas sûr qu'il vienne si tu n'es pas là.

- Je vous accompagne. Intervient Zoro. Non discutable."

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut régler un truc avec Ace, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'vais pas m'en mêler, trop dangereux. Je me demande pourquoi mon meilleur pote est aussi dur avec mon grand frère.

Sabo me tire de mes pensées en agitant un trousseau de clé avant de lancer :

"Alors en route !"

* * *

><p>Sabrina : J'essaie de faire un truc un minimum réaliste, je ne peux pas me permettre de trop trop frapper Luffy, l'est pas en caoutchouc là. Pauvre Garp, si frustré... *jubile de sa vengeance.* J'espère que le cadeau te plaît, j'vois bien Ace offrir ça à petit biscuit. Pour l'anniversaire d'Ace, je l'ai sauté comme tu as pu le voir, mais on y reviendra plus tard.<p>

Merci à toi en tout cas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si la carte des 47 préfectures du Japon ne m'a pas tuée d'ici là !


	13. (Re)Sentiments

Me v'la ! Et je vous conseille de vous exiler dans un pays lointain, parce que maintenant, j'peux voter ! Mwahaha ! 18 ans, le début de la maturité, du raisonnable, tout ça... ("Mais bien sûr. Arrête de boire du jus de pommes et de demander pokémon et je te croirai p'têt un peu. Et encore.")

Comme d'habitude, merci pour tout votre soutien, j'vous jure que je le reçois tout bien et que ça me fait ultra plair ! Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV ACE<p>

Je pleure. J'dois avoir l'air fin comme ça. Je redonne un coup d'accélérateur, faisant vrombir le moteur de ma moto. Je sais où je vais, et pourtant, je me sens complètement perdu. Je tourne dans les ruelles sans arrêt, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, au milieu des zombies pétrifiés par le froid. J'y suis presque.

Je finis par arriver dans un parc, tout près des frontières qui marquent le début de la ville des riches. D'épais murs bétonnés, entourés de barbelés et de grillage électrique sur toute leur surface. Impossible d'y pénétrer sans avoir la paperasse nécessaire. Et le seul moyen de l'obtenir, c'est d'avoir assez de fric pour que le Gouvernement daigne accepter de les protéger. Sans compter les histoires de famille, dossier et compagnie. Sans Sabo, on aurait jamais pu rentrer là dedans.

Repenser à lui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je les retiens de mon mieux, gare ma moto dans un coin, avant de m'assoir sur une vieille structure de jeu dont la peinture s'écaille, faute d'entretien. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux, et laisse libre cours à mon chagrin. C'est tellement con. Je chiale comme une merde, j'me sens trahi alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

Des pas s'approchent de moi, mais je prends même pas la peine de sécher mes larmes. C'est la démarche de Sabo d'façon, je la reconnaitrais toujours. Légère, aérienne, malgré le fait que son pied droit boite très légèrement. Devant lui, je peux pleurer.

"Je savais que tu serais là." Murmure-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Facile. Il me connait depuis tellement longtemps. J'me réfugie toujours là quand ça va pas, c'est carrément instinctif. J'm'y sens bien. Mon pote lève les yeux vers le ciel et lance, sur un ton nostalgique :

"Tu te souviens ?"

Evidemment. Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ?

Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, je sais plus trop. La personne qui s'occupait de moi m'avait emmené au parc pour, je cite, "me laisser expérimenter les processus de socialisation nécessaire à mon développement." Je trouvais cette phrase terriblement bizarre, c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'en souviens encore. J'adorais faire de la balançoire, et je pouvais y passer des heures. D'habitude, personne venait me faire chier. Sauf cette fois.

_"Laisse moi la balançoire, ça fait des heures que t'y es ! Proteste un enfant blond._

_- C'moi qui l'ai, j'te la donne si je veux !" Réponds-je en tirant la langue._

_Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on se mette à se battre sur le sol recouvert de sable. Poings, pieds, morsures, griffures, tout est permis. Au début, on fait ça dans le but de blesser l'autre, mais très vite, ça devient un jeu._

_Les adultes responsables de nous finissent par nous séparer, se confondant chacun en excuse, tandis que mon camarde et moi sourions, les yeux brillants._

_"Tu te bats bien ! Lance-t-il._

_- Toi aussi._

_- Revanche ?_

_- Revanche !" Hurlé-je en me jetant sur lui._

_Et on recommence à se battre, sous les cris horrifiés des gens autour de nous._

C'est après ça qu'on est devenu très vite inséparables. Et plus on grandissait, plus notre attachement pour l'autre devenait fort. À l'adolescence, quand on a commencé à ne plus supporter le monde et à faire des conneries, notre relation est carrément devenue presque fusionnelle.

J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre. Mais c'est faux. Maintenant, j'ai aussi besoin de Luffy. De ce gamin au sourire démesuré.

"On était des chieurs, hein ? Souris-je.

- Ouais. Mais je te rassure, c'est toujours ton cas.

- Je te retourne le compliment."

On rit un coup, avant que je ne me rappelle la raison de ce qui m'a amené ici. Je me roule à nouveau en boule et l'interroge :

"Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Soupire-t-il. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux me battre pour qu'on puisse vivre à nouveau, sans fuir en permanence. Pour vous protéger, toi et Luffy.

- Et pour faire ça, tu vas me laisser tout seul. Tu peux pas les laisser essayer de renverser le gouvernement de leur côté, faut que tu ailles avec eux, comme un débile. Tu vas risquer ta vie. Et si tu meurs... J'aurais plus personne. P'tain, d'où tu me frappes ? M'écrié-je en me prenant une belle pichenette sur le front.

- Faux. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis enfin décidé. Avant, c'était vrai. Mais maintenant, tu as Luffy. Et tu le sais.

- Mais c'est pas toi ! Protesté-je. Il pourra jamais te remplacer !

- J'espère bien espèce de crétin !

- J'te permets pas enfoiré !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour t'insulter !"

J'en peux plus. Je suis juste totalement enragé. Il a pas le droit de me laisser, je veux pas ! Je lui mets un poing dans le ventre, le mettant à genoux. Il reprend à peine son souffle et me fauche avec sa jambe. Ah ouais, il le prend comme ça ? Je me relève et lui met carrément uppercut sous le menton, et il riposte en faisant de même, le souffle court.

J'me sens horriblement mal. D'habitude, j'adore me bagarrer avec Sabo, comme quand on était gosses, mais là... On veut juste se faire du mal et je supporte pas ça. Et lui non plus. Et pourtant on s'arrête pas, bouffé par nos sentiments et notre fierté.

Je crache du sang sur le sable, avant de me préparer à lui mettre un autre coup dans la gueule, alors qu'il est aussi mal en point que moi. Mais un hurlement m'interromps :

"Câlin collectif !"

On a même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un poids nous tombe dessus, rieur. Cet idiot !

"T'as pas l'impression d'interrompre un truc là ? M'énervé-je.

- Si. C'était le but même, shishishi."

Il se blottit contre nous deux en souriant, tandis que Sabo et moi échangeons un regard dans lequel on peut lire des tas d'excuses. On regrette tous les deux de s'être emportés comme ça. Je lui en veux toujours, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler le problème.

Ce gosse est magique je crois. Et débile. Y a que lui pour penser à un truc pareil pour nous calmer.

Discrètement, il noue ses doigts au miens, lovant sa main dans la mienne. Je sens mes joues chauffer, et je prie pour qu'on croit que c'est dû à ma bagarre avec Sabo. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai aucune envie de la lâcher.

... Merde, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Et vu le regard de Zoro, lui aussi.

"Ace... Je voulais te parler depuis un moment.

- J't'écoute. Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

- En privé.

- Ça tombe bien, Sabo avait des trucs à m'expliquer ! Sourit mon petit frère en se relevant.

- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ce châtiment ? Lance le blond sur un air faussement dramatique.

- Courage vieux, t'en auras besoin." Dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Luffy s'agite et proteste en hurlant qu'on a pas de cœur, tandis que je m'éloigne un peu avec Zoro.

"Tu m'veux quoi ? Demandé-je, volontairement provocateur.

- Te prévenir. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Luffy, ça crève les yeux."

J'voudrais bien être au courant alors, ce serait sympa. Il continue :

"Et je crois que c'est pareil pour lui. Alors une chose le briquet. Ta vie à toi, j'm'en fous comme de ma première chaussette. Fais du mal à Luffy, fais le souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je te jure que je te tue, en prenant bien soin que tu souffres le plus possible. Et crois pas que je parle dans le vide, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Je n'en doute pas. Dis-je, sérieux.

- J'tiens trop à lui pour que je le laisse à n'importe qui comme ça. J'comprends pas ce qu'il apprécie chez toi, mais c'est comme ça, je peux rien y faire. T'as intérêt à le protéger et au péril de ta vie. Sinon je te retrouve et je mets ma menace à exécution. Je supporterai pas de le perdre, et encore moins de le voir détruit par ta faute. Promets de prendre soin de lui.

- Je te le jure. Sur ma vie."

Il me regarde, suspicieux, cherchant à voir si je mens. C'est incroyable de voir qu'il tient à lui comme ça, au point de me menacer. Mais je dis la vérité.

Car moi aussi, je supporterai pas de le perdre.

* * *

><p>"J'veux rentrer en moto ! Exige Luffy.<p>

- C'pas un taxi ! Tu prends la bagnole comme tout le monde !

- Nan ! J'veux la moto, j'veux la moto, j'veux la... Geint-il en roulant sur le sol.

- Mais ferme là, tu m'emmerdes !

- Bonne chance vieux, tu vas en avoir besoin. Me fait Sabo en montant dans la voiture.

- Lâcheur ! Et rends moi ma réplique !"

Comme pour répondre, le véhicule démarre et s'engage sur la route. Luffy sautille de joie, tandis que je serre le poing. Saleté. Tu vas te retrouver avec des cheveux roses demain matin Sabo, tu vas pas comprendre.

"Allez le chieur, on y va."

C'est limite s'il se téléporte pas sur l'arrière de ma caisse. Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant ça, avant de m'installer à l'avant.

"Accroche toi bien, j'ramasse pas les morceaux si tu tombes."

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre mon dos. S'il tombe, on se casse la gueule tous les deux. Chic.

On roule un moment, quand quelque chose se dessine à l'horizon. Un zombie armé d'un poteau électrique, et apparemment fermement décidé à l'utiliser.

"TAIN !" juré-je en tournant violemment le guidon vers la gauche.

La moto dérape sur plusieurs mètres avant que j'arrive à en reprendre le contrôle. L'étreinte de mon petit frère sur moi se resserre, et il me demande, terrifié :

"P-Pourquoi ils bougent ? Il sont... Il sont pas censés...

- J'en sais rien, mais tout va bien se pass... Cramponne toi !"

Un autre groupe de cadavres ambulants nous bloque la route et je refais la même manip' que tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, on passe par une putain de plaque de verglas, pas moyen de tout remettre en place, et on continue de glisser. Si ça continue, on va se manger la maison en face. Risque de piquer un peu tiens.

On a pas d'autre chose à faire que de sauter. Ça va faire mal, surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis, mais on n'a pas d'autres solutions.

Je demande pas son avis à Luffy et l'enserre de mes bras, avant de sauter contre le béton. Le choc me défonce le dos et on roule un peu, mais on est en un seul morceau. La caisse a moins de chance et continue son chemin, explosant en pièces détachées en heurtant l'habitation. On se relève, et je demande :

"Lu', ça va ?"

Il répond pas, et ça m'inquiète. Il a pas l'air d'être blessé, alors pourq...

... Il est mort de peur. Il tremble et ses yeux balayent les alentours sans réellement voir.

"Luffy, tu m'entends ? Oye, Lu' !"

Pas plus de réponse que tout à l'heure. Merde.

On peut pas rester là, à découvert. Faut qu'on s'abrite quelque part et qu'on récupère de quoi se défendre. Il faut qu'il bouge, je suis trop blessé pour le porter.

V´là qu'il pleure. En temps normal, je m'énerverai, mais c'est pas le moment là. J'me demande quand même pourquoi là, il pète un câble alors qu'il était assez zen quand il s'est jeté dans la horde de cadavres pour mon collier. Ses pleure redoublent et je laisse mes questions de côté pour le moment. Je le serre contre moi et murmure :

"Shh... Calme toi Lu', je suis là. Ça va aller, d'accord ? J'te demande juste de tenir encore un peu. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

- Ace... J-Je... Dit-il, tremblant, se reconnectant un peu avec la réalité.

- Juste un peu. J'te demande juste de me suivre. Après, tu pourras te laisser aller. Promis."

Il acquiesce, avant de s'agripper à mon dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui en même temps est pas mal le cas. Je serre les dents de douleur, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour qu'il avance, on fera avec. Je me dirige vers la maison la plus proche, avant de me rappeler que j'ai rien pour défoncer la porte. Bon.

"Enlève ton haut.

- Hein ? Demande-t-il, un soupçon de lucidité dans la voix.

- J't'en pose des questions ? ABOULE !"

Je suis désolé de l'agresser comme ça, mais la patience n'a jamais été l'une de mes qualités premières. Elle n'en a carrément jamais été une en fait. Pendant qu'il enlève son pull, j'en fais de même avec ma chemise. Il me le donne, avant de se raccrocher à mon dos, désormais nu. Situation ambigüe, bonjour. J'enroule les vêtements autour de mon poing et frappe l'une des fenêtres de toutes mes forces. Ça n'a aucun effet, si ce n'est celui de me tuer la main. Double vitrage de mes deux ! Je m'énerve et redonne plusieurs coups. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire est d'empirer l'état de ma main.

Je sens Luffy se crisper brusquement contre moi, avant qu'il ne dépose quelque chose dans ma main. Un trousseau de clé, auquel est accroché une espèce de lion tournesol.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

"Bienvenue chez moi." Murmure-t-il.

C'est officiel, je suis né sous une mauvaise étoile. J'attrape les clés et les enfonce dans la serrure de ma main gauche, puisque l'autre est hors de service pour le moment. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et on rentre tous les deux. Je la claque et la bloque avec une chaise, tandis que Luffy se laisse tomber au sol et se met en boule. J'peux plus compter sur lui et c'est plus que logique. A le voir comme ça, je devine que c'est la première fois qu'il revient chez lui depuis que tout a commencé. J'me sens horriblement mal de le voir comme ça, ça me serre le cœur. J'veux voir son sourire, pas ça.

J'en fais abstraction pour l'instant, faut que je barricade la maison avant qu'on y voit vraiment plus rien. Je fonce à l'étage et balance tous les matelas, oreillers, plaques de bois et compagnie que je peux trouver dans les escaliers, pour ensuite les foutre sur l'ensemble des portes et fenêtres du rez de chaussée. J'peux pas faire mieux pour le moment, on verra demain pour le reste.

On y voit plus rien maintenant. Heureusement, enfin dans un certains sens, Luffy sanglote suffisamment pour que je puisse le retrouver. Après avoir traité de tous les noms un pied de meuble, je m'assois à côté de Luffy, qui se blottit contre moi. Je l'entend tenter de retenir ses larmes, histoire de me demander :

"T'es... T'es pas blessé ?"

Malgré tout, il trouve encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux dans le but de l'apaiser et lui répond :

"T'en fais pas pour moi idiot. C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi dans ces conditions."

On reste un moment comme ça, et le silence qui règne n'est interrompu que par les hoquets de mon petit frère qui commence enfin à se calmer.

"Dis Lu'... Demandé-je doucement.

- Hum ?

- J'voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi. J'pense que t'as besoin d'en parler, ça te fera du bien."

Il ne répond rien et se serre plus fort contre moi. Je suppose qu'il prend le temps de réfléchir.

"... Ouais. Mais... J'peux faire un truc avant ?"

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et m'embrasse, ses mains autour de mon cou. C'est doux, et en même temps, on sent qu'il cherche désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose. J'ai pas envie de gamberger sur le pourquoi du comment, j'veux juste lui répondre. Essayer de le rassurer du mieux que je peux.

Une de mes mains vient se loger dans ses cheveux noirs, tandis que mes lèvres se mouvent lentement contre les siennes. Ma langue retrouve sa soeur, et entame la même danse que la dernière fois, douce et tendre. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne me suffit plus, et je crois que Luffy est dans le même cas. Nos lèvres se pressent plus violemment, nos mains se promènent sur nos dos respectifs, et nos torses se frottent l'un contre l'autre. J'ai plus d'air, mais je veux pas me décoller, je veux sentir son parfum de pomme et de biscuit sablé sur ma bouche, encore et encore.

On finit tout de même par se séparer, au bord de l'asphyxie, sans pour autant changer de position. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage, irrégulier, avant qu'il ne se blottisse à nouveau contre moi. Et au moment où il commence son récit, une évidence s'impose à moi, celle dont Zoro parlait.

Je suis amoureux de Luffy.

* * *

><p>Bon, z'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir avec cette phrase de fin. Nah mais oh.<p>

Sabrina : Raaaaaavie qu'il te plaise ! L'intervention de Tralagar , et celle de Sabo au passage, fait très "EMMERDEUR SPOTTED" ahah. Pour le baiser comme je l'ai dis à quelqu'un, vu la personnalité d'Ace, ça n'entraine de conséquences que quand il accepte que oui, il aime un autre être humain, et que l'être humain en question est un chieur gamin foutrement adorable et désirable. C'est vrai que ce sont des gamins. C'pour ça qu'on les aime aussi fufu ~ Pour tes questions, maintenant, tu sais ^^

Un grand merci pour ta rewiew ! (Mais va t'créer un compte sérieux ! que je puisse t'embêter plus /pan/)

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Explication et déclaration

"Ne pas tuer internet, ne pas étriper la mise en page pour m'avoir fait recommencer plusieurs fois, respirer, allez flinguer des bisoun... Ah, z'êtes là ? S'cusez moi."

Donc on va enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à petit biscuit pendant sa semaine, en espérant que personne n'ait envie de m'étriper après... ("C'est si beau de rêver...") et puis... Bah, j'vous laisse lire ! En vous remerciant pour votre soutien...

Apocalpse Time !

* * *

><p>POV LUFFY<p>

J'ai vraiment un mal fou à raconter ça. C'est horriblement douloureux, et je dois me forcer à me rappeler chaque détail. Je bute sur mes mots, je me répète et je suis pas cohérent. Ace se remet à caresser mes cheveux dans le but de me détendre.

"Je suis là petit frère. Dit-il doucement.

- Tu te moqueras pas ?

- Promis. Avec toi, y a des trucs vachement mieux pour ça.

- T'es bête." Souris-je.

Je me blottis à nouveau contre son torse nu, humant son parfum. C'est fou ce que ça me fait du bien. Je commence à parler, la voix légèrement tremblante :

"Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

- Par le début peut-être ?

- Ta gueule."

Il pouffe doucement, et je souris à nouveau. Il essaye de me dérider le plus possible, et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissant, même si c'est en me taquinant. C'est sa manière à lui d'être gentil après tout.

Je respire un grand coup et me plonge dans cette période de ma vie que je voudrais faire disparaître à jamais.

"Je sais pas trop si tu imagines. Ça parait tellement irréel au début. Après avoir vu le premier groupe de ces trucs dans mon lycée, je compte même plus le nombre de fois où je me suis pincé en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Le nombre de fois où j'ai hurlé parce que ça n'en était pas un. Le nombre de cadavres que j'ai dû enjamber pour avancer."

Je sais désormais qu'il n'a pas connu ça, tout comme Sabo. C'est ce dernier qui me l'a dit justement, quand il m'a enfin dit ce qu'il me cachait.

Mes deux grands frères sont tous les deux issus de familles riches. Très riches même. Quand il m'a donné cette information, je me suis demandé ce qu'il foutait là alors, au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans le quartier protégé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une fugue parce que ces parents ont refusé de prendre Ace avec eux quand ils ont reçu l'information concernant l'apocalypse et tout le bastringue. C'était déjà très tendu avec eux, ça été l'élément déclencheur. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'il racontait. Il m'a dit que ce serait plus simple quand j'aurai toute la chronologie, que je devais au moins retenir que c'était la faute du Gouvernement. Je lui ai posé une dernière question. Pourquoi Ace n'a pas pu partir là bas lui aussi ? Cette fois ci, il ne m'a répondu.

C'est pas le moment de débattre là dessus. Ace me parlera de ses démons quand il sera prêt. J'attendrai. Je reprends :

"J'al eu la chance de trouver mon parrain Shanks au milieu de ce chaos. Une vraie armoire à glace, j'me sentais vachement plus en sécurité. Il m'a mis en sécurité au premier étage du restaurant de sa femme, avec cette dernière. Makino qu'elle s'appelait.

Je sens ses bras se resserrer sur moi en voyant que j'emploie le passé.

"Je l'adorais. Gentille et douce, elle trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour s'occuper de moi quand je venais la voir, même quand le restaurant était bondé. Elle me couvrait quand je dépassais le couvre-feu donné par les parents, et pour la remercier, je l'aidais un peu au service. T'aurais dû la voir quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait être maman, elle rayonnait.

Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de l'être.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Shanks veillait au grain, et on avait suffisamment de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir un moment. Mais Makino a accouché prématurément, y a eu des complications, et sans électricité ni matériel, je te laisse deviner comment ça c'est fini. Aucun des deux n'a survécu. Juste après ça, mon parrain m'a confié son chapeau en me disant de le garder jusqu'à son retour. J'ai jamais su pourquoi il était parti.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est jamais revenu."

Des larmes commencent à couler, et je sens que ça va vite énerver Ace. Pourtant, il les essuie, avant de déposer un doux baiser dans mon cou. Je frissonne, avant de poursuivre :

"Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer, à hurler et à m'arracher les cheveux. Quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, j'en sais rien. Je pensais que j'avais plus rien, que tout le monde était mort. Mon père, ma mère, mes amis, le reste de ma famille... Fini. Plus personne. J'aurai pu juste me laisser aller. Me blottir dans les ténèbres qui m'ouvraient grand les bras.

Mais, p'têt parce que je suis un crétin, p'têt parce que je croyais encore mon rêve possible, j'ai fini par me relever, pour recommencer à avancer.

Chuis pas resté là. De toute façon sans Shanks, l'endroit était plus sûr. Puis surtout, je me sentais trop mal de rester là, dans ce lieu qui n'était plus qu'un lieu de mort parmi tant d'autres. J'ai embarqué tout ce que j'ai pu comme bouffe et j'ai pris l'arme que tu as vue la dernière fois.

- Comme dans Raiponce ? Demande-t-il, espiègle.

- Ouais. J'le trouve cool comme film d'ailleurs. Je kiffe le cheval."

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, uniquement concentré sur ma respiration et sur la sienne. L'arrière de ma tête est posé sur son torse et en suit les mouvements réguliers. J'ai un peu de mal à embrayer.

"À ce moment, j'paniquais, mais pas au niveau actuel. J'me disais que ça pouvait pas être pire. J'veux dire, j'avais plus rien à perdre, les choses pouvaient pas empirer. Mais gamin naïf que je suis, j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Mon corps se crispe, et les mots ont de plus en plus de mal à s'échapper de ma bouche. Mais Ace a raison, il faut que ça sorte. Il est là pour me soutenir.

"Je le trouvais marrant en plus, avec son nez qui ressemblait à celui d'Ussop. Il m'a vu complètement perdu, mon sac sur le dos et il m'a proposé directement de partager sa planque. Une vieille cabane de jardin renforcée avec des plaques de métal. J'étais tellement heureux de voir une autre âme vivante que j'ai pas hésité un instant. Je suis parti du principe que dans ces conditions, la moindre des choses est de se soutenir. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance. Et j'aurais jamais dû.

Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était que je m'endorme pour pouvoir tranquillement se barrer avec ma nourriture. Je sais pas pourquoi il m'a pas tué. Sûrement pour que je serve d'appât. Sauf que, retour de karma peut-être, la bouteille de ketchup que j'avais prise s'est percé. Vu leur odorat, ce type avait aucune chance. J'ai retrouvé son cadavre deux mètres plus loin, dans un état pas croyable."

J'ai un haut le coeur en y repensant. C'était vraiment horrible. J'me souviens que j'avais vidé mes tripes après avoir vu ce spectacle.

"La peur, les corps, la faim, le sang... Tous ces gens morts, ces vies brisées, ces rêves détruits... Les cris, les hurlements... Ce sentiment horrible de savoir en permanence qu'on a tout perdu... Cette culpabilité d'être toujours vivant alors que tout le monde est parti. Devoir se battre tout le temps, sans arrêt... Mais surtout, pire que tout, se dire qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne... C'est tout ça qui fait que j'ai peur comme ça."

Mon chagrin repart de plus belle, et pas moyen de m'arrêter. Quand j'essaye, ça recommence avec encore plus d'intensité.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attends, mon grand frère reste calme et se contente de me bercer doucement. Il devine ma surprise et s'exclame :

" C'est exceptionnel ! Crois pas que ça va se reproduire ! C'pas mon genre de faire garderie."

Je pouffe, et il s'énerve encore plus. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'aime. Pour cette gentillesse qu'il essaye désespérément de cacher.

Je sanglote encore un moment, avant lever la tête vers lui.

"Ace... Dis-je doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Promets moi de pas mourir. J'veux que tu restes avec moi. Pour toujours."

Le peu de lumière qui nous arrive de l'extérieur me permets de voir l'expression étonnée de son visage, ainsi que ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il me fout un léger coup sur la tête, avant de se relever en me laissant cul par terre :

"Evidemment que je vais pas mourir crétin ! Comme si je pouvais laisser mon idiot de petit frère ! Qu'est ce tu ferais si j'étais pas là ?"

Je cache mes larmes de joie sous mon chapeau, avant de lui répondre en riant :

"Moins de conneries.

- Permets moi d'en douter. "Si Luffy ne vient pas aux conneries, alors ce sont les conneries qui viendront à Luffy."* Citation de Nami cette fois-ci."

Encore un truc que je peux pas contester. Même quand j'essaye de tout faire bien, y a toujours un truc qui vient tout foutre en l'air.

Je me jette sur lui pour le frapper, tandis qu'il rit aux éclats.

J'me rend compte qu'il réussit à me distraire de ce qui se passe dehors. De mes souvenirs. Je sais même pas s'il le fait exprès.

"Luffy, j'peux te poser deux trois questions ?

- Si c'est pour savoir où j'ai planqué tes caleçons, c'est non.

- Non, c'pas... Genre t'as fait ça ? J'vais te massacrer !"

Mince, il était pas au courant. Moi et ma grande gueule tiens. Faut que j'apprenne à me la fermer sérieux. On se course à travers la maison, et on finit par arriver dans la cuisine, dont la porte était fermé jusque là.

"Ça chlingue !" S'écrie-t-on en même temps.

Jamais senti un truc qui pue à ce point. C'est même pas descriptible. La plupart des aliments sont pourris, la poubelle j'en parle pas, et je suis certain que la vaiselle a muté. Ace est d'ailleurs en train de la regarder d'un air dubitatif.

"Mon camembert arrive pas à la cheville de ce truc. Si on considère que ça en a. Je suis sûr que ça doit mordre ou un truc du genre."

Je ma rapproche pour voir de plus près et écarquille les yeux. Vache. Intéressant comme couleur de moisissure.

On se regarde et on éclate de rire, avant qu'il ne dise :

"Puisqu'on est là, autant chercher des armes et de la bouffe.

- Perso, j'pense que lâcher la poubelle devrait suffire.

- Pas faux. TU l'ouvres.

- Ok, cherchons."

Je le vois ouvrir un placard et ne tilte que trop tard.

"J'pense que t'as deviné qu'ici c'est la farine... Et les vers de farine apparemment.

- Merci de l'information, j'avais pas vu. Grogne-t-il en se secouant, avant de hurler. P'tain, y en a un dans mon froc ! Luffy, file moi un coup de main !

- Tu veux que je blesse cette pauvre créature innocente ? J'm'en voudrais. Dis-je d'une voix de fausset.

- Très bien, je retiens. Mais dégage de mon calebard l'asticot !"

Il gesticule dans tous les sens, et je suis juste mort de rire. Il me lance un regard noir en récupérant l'envahisseur, qu'il balance avec une satisfaction malsaine dans l'évier. J'plaindrai presque la bestiole tiens.

"Si tu peux me demander avant d'ouvrir les trucs, ce serait cool.

- Pour une fois, je vais t'écouter. J'peux ouvrir ça ?

- Ouais. Je crois.

- Comment ça, "tu crois" ? C'est ta baraque non ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais libre accès à la cuisine ?" Demandé-je, amusé.

Il se met à sourire et ouvre la porte du rangement qu'il m'a indiqué précédemment, en prenant soin de ne pas se trouver en dessous. Rien ne lui dégringole dessus et il regarde à l'intérieur, avant d'afficher une grimace dégoutée.

"Sérieux, t'as dévalisé le magasin bio du coin ? Y a que des trucs au soja, boulgour et compagnie.

- Ma mère. Une vraie protectrice de la nature et adepte de l'équilibre alimentaire. C'est la même dans son placard, que des vêtements du même genre. J'te laisse imaginer la crise quand je bouffais des chips 100% industrielles avec mon père devant la télé.

- Tu te rends compte de toutes les cochonneries là dedans ? Tu les vois tous ces conservateurs, tu les vois mon fils ? Tu vas te détruire la santé avec ce E-123 ! Va donc manger les chips à l'aubergine et jette cette horreur !

- Exactement ça. Ris-je. Il te manque plus que le pantalon pattes d'éléphant et le bandana à fleurs. Je vais te les chercher si tu veux.

- Plutôt m'épiler intégralement à la cire mec."

On rigole, avant de récupérer un maximum de ces choses. Une fois que tout ce qui peut être pris l'a été, on passe aux armes. Je prends la poêle dans l'un des tiroirs du bas, tandis qu'Ace récupère le couteau à viande après l'avoir aiguisé.

"C'est pourri comme arme, mais si je trouve rien de mieux..."

C'est vrai que ça parait cool comme ça, mais c'est trompeur. Certes ça fait des dégâts, mais faut être extrêmement proche pour pouvoir mettre un coup. Et je souhaite à personne d'être aussi près d'un zombie.

On sort de la cuisine après avoir fermé la porte et on pose notre butin sur la table.

On profite du fait qui fasse désormais assez jour, malgré les barricades de fortune faite par Ace, pour déplacer les meubles pour tout bloquer. La pièce redevient sombre, et on se distingue à peine.

"Luffy, c'est pas que, mais on pue. Si t'as des vêtements à proposer, je suis preneur. Lance-t-il en reniflant.

- Ouais, j'dois avoir ça."

Je monte prudemment les escaliers, mon grand frère sur mes pas. Je me sens à l'étroit ici. Y a trop de souvenirs dans cette maison. Et plus aucune des personnes en faisant parti.

J'ouvre une porte, soulevant un nuage de poussières au passage, et entre dans la pièce. On y voir clair puisque les volets sont grands ouverts.

Ça me fait bizarre. Tout est exactement comme je l'ai laissé. Des affaires de cours trainent sur le bureau, le lit est défait, et deux trois vêtements sont étalés sur le sol. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

"C'est ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Outre l'immense poulpe en peluche sur le lit, le bordel.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je venais de ranger en plus."

Il affiche un air étonné, avant de s'assoir sur le lit, jouant avec les tentacules de Surume. J'ouvre mon placard, vire mon pantalon, et cherche ce que je pourrais filer à Ace. On a pas vraiment la même morphologie, mais je crois me souvenir que j'en ai un qui devrait lui aller.

Soudain, le torse d'Ace se plaque contre mon dos, et ses bras se referment sur moi. Sa respiration est précipitée, et la mienne le devient bien vite aussi. J'me sens étrange, comme à chaque fois qu'on est aussi proches. J'ai chaud, mon coeur s'accélère, et j'ai l'impression que des papillons ont élu domicile dans mon ventre.

"C'est de la pure provoc' que tu me fais là petit frère... Susurre-t-il, sa voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

- J'te cherche juste un pantalon.

- En remuant ton petit cul, tout ça en calbard. Chuis désolé, mais ça s'appelle de la provoc'.

- J'vois pas en qu... Ace, tu-tu fous quoi ?" M'exclamé-je, perturbé.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, ses lèvres étant occupées à mordiller la peau de mon cou. Je frémis quand sa langue se joint à la partie, et que ces mains commencent à me caresser sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Bordel... Un petit cri s'échappe même de ma bouche quand il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille et y murmure :

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as tout de suite fait confiance ? T'aurais jamais dû...

- Sûrement parce que t'es l'opposé de beaucoup de gens."

Son étreinte se relâche légèrement, et j'en profite pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont remplis de surprise, de tendresse, et de ce sentiment que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

- La plupart des gens, ils cachent leur méchanceté sous un masque de jolies paroles et de fausses promesses. Toi... Tu planques ta gentillesse sous ton putain de mauvais caractère. Puis je sais pas, j'te trouvais cool, j'en sais trop rien."

Il cligne des yeux, incrédule. Je crois qu'il bugue. Sa main caresse doucement ma joue, avant qu'il ne demande, un peu rouge :

- Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que j'avais envie. J'voulais du réconfort. Et quand je t'embrasse, je me sens terriblement bien, ça me rend super heureux ! C'est meilleur que tout ce que je connais !" Lancé-je, souriant.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes ne me laissent aucune chance d'ajouter autre chose. C'est doux, aérien, comme une caresse. Je trouve ça extrêmement agréable et je voudrais que ça s'arrête jamais. Mais Ace décolle sa bouche de la mienne et plante ses prunelles noires dans les miennes, avant de déclarer :

"J'ai jamais voulu m'attacher. J'me suis toujours dis que personne n'en avait envie de toute façon. Je rejetais tout le monde, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'on ne voulait pas de moi.

Puis t'es arrivé."

Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, et les battements de mon cœur deviennent plus rapides, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Enfin, pas totalement.

"T'imagines même pas à quel point je pouvais pas te blairer, toi qui était tout ce que je n'étais pas, et qui me courrait après pour une raison mystérieuse. J'ai essayé de te résister, vraiment. Mais j'ai voulu voir à quel point ton sourire pouvait me réchauffer. Et c'est là que que je me suis fait avoir. Alors que j'avais décidé de jamais m'embarrasser de sentiments..."

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

"... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis fou de tes conneries, de ta franchise, de ta gentillesse, de ton rire. Je suis accro à toi, à ton putain de sourire démesurément trop grand.

Luffy... Je t'aime à en crever."

*réciproque du théorème Luffyen*

* * *

><p>... PERSONNE NE PEUT ME HAÏR APRÈS CETTE FIN. ("Euh si. T'as vu OÙ tu coupes ? - Roooh, c'est un détail quoi...")<p>

sabrina : Encore ravie que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que le début est centré sur Sabo et Ace, mais leur relation est importante, et je l'aime beaucoup, donc je tenais à en parler. je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait bien le genre de Luffy de réagir comme ça. Pour ça que je l'ai fait d'ailleurs x) Pour la relation Ace/Luffy, tu devrais avoir ta réponse, du moins en partie, dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour ta rewiew !

Petit blabla sur les publications futures : Le chapitre 14 devrait sortir la semaine prochaine, comme d'hab', et le 15 tombera normalement pour Noël. Après, déjà, c'est les VACANCES, dont je suis en manque chronique m'voyez, et je change de famille d'accueil donc niveau organisation/moral, ça va être le chaos X) On se retrouvera donc vers début janvier pour le 16 !

Mais en attendant, à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Interruption

J'suis en avance, j'suis en avance ! Z'êtes content ? Non ? Faites genre. Pour mon ego déjà situé trois pieds sous terre. S'iou plait.

Certains auront peut-être vu le mot "Yaoi" se rajouter, j'veux pas faire de faux espoir, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est juste que ça va commencer à... Voyez le truc, et on risque de me tomber sur le coin du nez si j'préviens pas. Même si ça m'fait chier honnêtement. PERSONNE PRÉVIENT POUR DE L'HÉTÉRO, J'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'AVOIR À PRÉVENIR POUR DU YAOI, MINCE ! ("T'es en forme dis donc o.o")

Sur ce, en vous remerciant de votre soutien qui me fait toujours plaisir...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>J'lai dit. Je peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai les joues affreusement rouges, à tel point qu'une tomate fait pâle figure face à moi. Ce genre de guimauve, c'est pas mon truc, vraiment. Mais fallait que je le dise à Luffy. J'pouvais pas juste lui balancer un je t'aime et puis basta. Ou carrément ne rien lui dire du tout.<p>

Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, chuis amoureux. J'pensais que ce genre de niaiseries pouvaient pas m'arriver, et encore moins avec un gamin chiant comme lui. Et pourtant...

Le concerné semble d'ailleurs hors service. Il me regarde, perdu, avant de demander, hésitant :

"Genre... Moi ?

- Non, le Pape. Evidemment que je parle de toi crétin sans cervelle ! Tu me vois faire une déclaration à ton poulpe peut-être ?"

Ma réponse a au moins le mérite de lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit, puisqu'il réplique, malicieux :

"Pourquoi pas ? L'est sexy Surume."

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand il reprend :

"Mais j't'avoue que que je serais jaloux."

Ses joues sont roses et ses yeux pétillent. Il m'enlace, avant de dire, son visage niché dans son cou :

"J'veux pas te partager. J'veux que tes câlins, tes sourires, tes rires, tes baisers, tes caresses, soient à moi, rien qu'à moi. T'es mon grand frère à moi, j't'aime, j'te prête pas.

- Même à Sabo ? Souris-je, heureux, en respirant son parfum

- Nan. Ou juste un peu. Parce que c'est lui et que je l'adore."

On reste comme ça sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme fracas se fasse entendre. On se décolle en vitesse et Luffy enfile le premier pantalon qui lui tombe sous la main. Pour le haut, on va laisser tomber pour le moment. On sera plus vulnérable, mais tant pis, on a pas le temps.

"J'crois qu'on a de la visite... Ça va aller Luffy ?

- J'pense. Dit-il en tremblant légèrement. Chuis avec toi après tout. J'me demande quand même pourquoi ils bougent comme ça alors qu'on se les caille.

- T'y penseras plus tard. Pour l'instant, arrête de réfléchir. Ça doit pas être trop dur pour toi de toute façon.

- Je t'emmerde Ace, je t'emmerde."

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant d'arracher brutalement la tringle métallique des rideaux. Ce sera quand même vachement plus pratique comme arme. Je suis content de voir que Luffy est plutôt détendu, et réceptif. J'espère que ça va durer.

On descend prudemment les escaliers, les sens en alerte. Pour l'instant, on a trois zombies qui se promènent dans le salon, cherchant où se trouve le joli casse-croûte à pattes qu'ils ont senti.

"Rien d'important à récupérer ici petit frère ? J'pense pas qu'on y revienne un jour. Chuchoté-je.

- Non. J'veux rien qui puisse me rappeler cet endroit. Vivre dans le passé sert à rien.

- Bon, le plan, c'est de se barrer DISCRÈTEMENT d'ici. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu t'éloignes le plus possible.

- Et tu feras quoi toi dans ce cas ?

- Un barbecue." Réponds-je, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur mon visage.

On descend le plus doucement possible, et ils n'ont pas l'air de nous remarquer. En même temps, vu ce qu'on pue, ils doivent croire qu'on est d'autres de leurs camarades . Sauf que voilà, Luffy ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de trébucher sur les dernières marches, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

"Luffy, si c'est pas eux qui te tuent, ce sera moi. Grommelé-je, énervé.

- Désolé, shishishi !

- C'pas censé te faire rire !"

Il s'arrête immédiatement, mais pas à cause de moi. Je revois à nouveau cette terreur dans ses yeux. Les zombies doivent être juste derrière nous. Je le prends par les épaules et le secoue un peu, avant de lui ordonner :

"On fait comme on a dit, casse toi.

- Non, j'veux pas te laisser ! Proteste-t-il.

- J'tai promis de ne pas mourir. Fais moi confiance."

Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire vraiment, mais il se dirige vers la sortie, où plutôt le trou fait par les cadavres ambulants, tandis que je centre mon attention sur ces derniers. Oh merde, il y en a un qui a pris le couteau que j'avais pris soin d'aiguiser.

... J'crois que les deux autres essayent de me tuer par le rire. Sérieux les gars, lâchez cette barre de céréales et ce paquet de galettes de soja. J'insiste.

Ils se dirigent vers moi, et je cherche un moyen de les bloquer, le temps que je mette en flamme mon lance-flammes improvisé. Tant pis pour la bouffe...

Je balance la table sur eux, et sort briquet et déo de mes poches. J'essaie de faire fonctionner ce dernier, j'actionne le mécanisme comme un malade, je prie, mais rien à faire, les flammes refusent obstinément d'apparaître. Je jure, avant de me préparer au combat. Ils sont tout proches de moi maintenant, si je me loupe, je suis mort. C'est celui armé du couteau qui engage les hostilités. J'évite son coup et en profite pour lui frapper un grand coup la cervelle à coup de chaise, qui part s'écraser sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'bien, au moins, j'ai plus faim. Les deux autres attaquent ensuite sans prévenir et j'esquive juste à temps vers l'arrière. Faut réellement que je fasse gaffe. Si jamais je me fait toucher, ce serait ce qu'un peu, vêtu comme je suis, je vais obligatoirement me faire contaminer.

Merde. D'autres sont arrivés. Ils forment désormais un cercle autour de moi, et je ne peux qu'esquiver. Si je relâche ma garde, c'est mort. Doucement, lentement, inexorablement, ils commencent à m'enserrer dans leur piège.

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, j'ai peur de mourir. J'ai enfin trouvé une attache à cette vie qu'on m'a donnée, et je veux pas la laisser. Je lui ai promis. Est qu'il va bien au moins ?

Je vais mourir. C'est foutu. Ils sont tellement proches de moi. Je lutte comme je peux, mais je vais pas pouvoir tenir.

Soudain, une partie d'entre eux commencent à prendre feu.

"Le toucherez pas !"

Je lui avais pourtant dit de partir à cet idiot. Je fonce par le passage créé et je me met à courir, Luffy à mes côtés.

"J't'avais dis de te barrer ! Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

- Me remercier avant de m'engueuler, ça te tuerait ?

- J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

- Menteur !

- Bon ok, merci, ça te va ?

- Non, mais on va s'en contenter hein..."

Je grogne, avant d'apercevoir une voiture dans un coin. Avec un peu de chance... Je me retiens de hurler de joie en voyant que les clés sont sur le contact. Et les portes ne sont pas verrouillées ! Cette chance de cocu quoi !

J'embarque dans la bagnole, avec Luffy sur le siège à côté. Le moteur cale, je m'énerve, je réessaye, ça marche pas mieux, les zombies se rapprochent, Luffy panique, je hurle, je tente une nouvelle fois, ça marche enfin.

On respire. La voiture roule désormais dans les rues, tandis que mon petit frère se calme en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Je la caresse doucement avec mon pouce tout en me concentrant sur la route. Je m'éloigne un peu de la zone de danger et essaye de me situer par rapport à la base.

"Position perdue. Localisation en cours."

On sursaute tous les deux, surpris, séparant nos mains. Puis Luffy se marre en voyant que la voix provient du boitier posé à l'avant.

"Genre ça marche ! Par contre, sans déconner, c'est quoi cette voix ?

- Je pense que l'ancien proprio' avait besoin de compagnie.

- Position trouvée. Ravie de faire le voyage avec vous mon beau. Dit sensuellement la voix enregistrée.

- Je te retourne le compliment ma belle. Chantonné-je.

- Où est-ce que je dois emmener votre joli petit cul ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du goût en plus !

- J'sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou si je dois me foutre de toi parce que tu réponds à la drague d'un GPS.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre." Souris-je.

Je rentre l'adresse de l'immeuble dans la machine, qui après quelques calculs, commence son monologue. Je suis de mon mieux ses indications, jusqu'à ce qu'un attroupement de mort-vivants me bloque la route. Je dévie de l'itinéraire indiqué, tandis que le GPS vocifère son mécontentement :

"J't'ai demandé de tourner à droite du con ! Écoute moi un peu pauvre tâche !"

La voix est rêche et grinçante, à peine féminine. Au revoir voix de belle jeune femme.

"J'parie que c'est sa femme. Pouffe Luffy. Toujours content de te faire draguer ?

- Par elle non. Un certain crétin, j'dis pas."

Je vois ses joues rosirent et son visage se centre sur la route. Je souris, satisfait de mon effet, avant de tourner brusquement sur la gauche, toujours sous la voix mélodieuse de madame :

"Tout droit j'te dis, tout droit ! Ça sert à quoi que j't'aide à retrouver ton chemin, si c'est pour que tu te perdes quand même comme un abruti !

- Mais ta gueule ! Hurlé-je, sur les nerfs.

- J'vais l'offrir à Zoro ce truc. Ça promet d'être sympa.

- Je filme sa réaction si tu veux. Même si tu veux pas en fait."

On sourit tous les deux à l'idée, avant que je n'arrête le véhicule à l'intérieur de notre garage souterrain, après avoir ouvert et refermé la lourde porte métallique de l'entrée. Je m'apprête à sortir, plus que soulagé, quand Luffy m'attrape le poignet.

"Quoi ? L'interrogé-je, agressif.

- J'veux un câlin.

- Très bien, je suis sûr que l'algue verte sera ravie de t'en faire un.

- J'veux que TU me fasses un câlin."

Surtout, ne pas croiser son reg... Merde. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Ces petits yeux de chiots là. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de faire ce qu'il demande, au contraire, mais j'ai pas envie de céder à son caprice. Je le fait beaucoup trop à mon goût ces derniers temps.

"S'te plait..." Gémit-il.

Oh et puis mince. Comme si je pouvais résister quand il fait cette tête là.

Il l'a très bien compris et se jette dans mes bras. On est torse nu, recouverts de crasse, morts de faim... Mais ce n'est que secondaire. Très vite, notre étreinte se raffermit, devient plus pressante, et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Mes mains, posées sur son dos, ont une furieuse envie d'aller se promener un peu plus bas. Luffy ne s'est pas posé la question et les siennes ont agrippé mes fesses. Gamin sans tact.

On décolle à regret nos bouche et je m'apprête à parler, quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Pitié, pas Trafalgar.

- Si c'est pas mignon tiens... Les deux frérots qui se font des mamours. Permettez que j'aille gerber des nyans cats quelque part."

Shit. Karma de merde. Je repousse mon petit frère, qui affiche une moue mécontente, avant de s'agripper à moi comme une sangsue, sous le regard moqueur de notre médecin.

"Luffy, lâche moi ! M'énervé-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'veux pas moi ! Se plaint-il.

- M'en fout ! C'est comme ça, point !

- C'pas une raison !

- Si !

- Nan !

- C'est fou, toute cette intelligence et cette réflexion dans vos disputes..." Raille notre observateur.

Dieu merci, les amis de Luffy arrivent, accompagnés de Sabo, et il court vers eux. Mon meilleur pote se dirige vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me débats :

"C'bon, ça fait même pas une journée, j'vais bie...

- Ferme là."

Son ton est sans appel. A le voir comme ça, je devine qu'il était sur le point de crever d'inquiétude. Je finis par me laisser faire, et carrément par répondre à son étreinte, laissant même quelques larmes couler sur ses épaules. Pas parce que j'ai eu peur, mais parce que son affection me touche.

"Désolé de t'avoir inquiété... Dis-je.

- Plus jamais, plus jamais. J'vous ai cherché partout sans arrêt, sans vous trouver. T'as peut-être rien à foutre de ta vie, mais pas moi. J'tiens à toi Ace, t'imagines même pas."

Il pleure lui aussi. Je ne suis pas Luffy, je n'attire pas les gens comme un putain d'aimant. Mais je dois arrêter d'oublier que moi aussi, il y a des gens qui m'aiment, qui ont besoin de moi. Comme mes deux petits frères.

L'un des deux concernés vient juste de sauter sur le dos de l'autre en hurlant, histoire de lui faire un câlin. Je les regarde, attendri, et Luffy en profite pour me faire un immense sourire, plein d'amour et de joie.

À moi et à personne d'autre.

* * *

><p>"Portgas, tu restes là, je dois encore vérifier deux trois trucs avec toi. Luffy, tu sors.<p>

- Mais j'veux rester ! Réclame-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves. Chuis pas ton grand frère ni ton pote, je me fous de tes caprices. Dégage de là."

Mon petit frère s'en va en bougonnant, sous mon regard amusé. J'le trouve trop marrant quand il boude. Une fois parti, je demande, en insistant sur le surnom :

"Tu m'veux quoi, Tra-o ?

- Me provoque pas. Disons que je voulais savoir quelque chose.

- Et quoi donc ?

- C'est quand que tu vas dire à Luffy que t'as envie de lui ?

- T'es malade ? C'est mon petit frère ! M'écrié-je, rougissant malgré moi.

- A qui tu laves les amygdales avec application. Arrête de jouer au con avec moi Portgas. Tu le veux, et ça crève les yeux."

Je peux pas contester. J'ai envie de lui. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas le câlin tout à l'heure. Trop peur de pas pouvoir le cacher. Je sais pas si c'est le cas pour Luffy aussi, et si ça ne l'est pas, je veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Alors je dis rien. Et encore moins à l'autre connard.

"Ça veut pas dire que je le désire. Mens-je, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Ah oui ?"

Il se rapproche de moi et souffle dans mon oreille :

"Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas l'embrasser avec passion, au point de lui faire perdre la tête."

Son ton est sensuel, et son souffle m'électrise. Je la sens pas cette histoire. Mais un truc bien.

"Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de caresser son corps de tes mains, de les laisser glisser sur sa peau blanche, de marquer chaque parcelle de son épiderme avec tes lèvres...

- A-arrête... Haleté-je en sentant une main se glisser dans mon caleçon.

- De voir son corps nu sous le tien, ses joues rougies et ses yeux remplis de désir."

La main de Trafalgar a commencé à caresser ma verge, et je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher, beaucoup trop préoccupé par les images qui se dessinent dans ma tête. Ce putain d'enfoiré continue son petit manège, et je ne rêve que de l'étriper :

"Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de le voir entièrement soumis, n'appartenant qu'à toi, de sentir sa chaleur autour de toi, de faire claquer tes hanches contre les siennes, de lui faire hurler ton nom, encore et encore, de te d...

- Oui j'en ai envie, merde ! J'le veux, je crève de désir pour lui, ça te va ? Hurlé-je, à bout.

Il ne répond pas et retire sa main de l'endroit où elle était logée, avec un sourire satisfait. Je jure que je le lui ferai bouffer par les trous de nez un jour. J'me calme du mieux que je peux, alors qu'il sort, tandis qu'un boulet de canon me fonce dessus, tout sourire :

"Ace, j'ai ramené à manger !"

Il monte sur mes genoux, et je réprime difficilement un gémissement.

Vire ton genou de là bougre d'andouille !

"Genre... Ici ? Dit-il en effleurant la zone sensible de sa main.

Merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute. Il arrête ce qu'il fait et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"T'sais Ace... J'ai entendu ce que t'as gueulé.

- Sérieux ?

- Tous les gens à l'étage ont entendu j'crois. Zoro en a pété son verre d'ailleurs. J'crois qu'il aiguise ses sabres.

- La honte...

- Ben pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes, t'as envie de moi, c'normal. L'est où le problème ?"

Dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme une évidence. C'est incroyable. Et le pire, c'est que je serai presque persuadé que c'en est une.

Je recentre mon attention sur lui et voit que ses joues sont légèrement rouges.

"Bref, à l'origine, j'voulais te demander qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble...

- T'es au courant de ce que ça implique ? Soufflé-je.

- Justement pout ça que j'te demande. Mais avant ça, on mange, j'ai faim !"

J'me disais aussi.

* * *

><p>*Évite une tomate de justesse* J'sais, je coupe toujours là où il faut pas. Oui, je suis une sadique. Et je suis très fière de moi :D Puis bon, on a quand même Law qui chauffe Ace, c'pas mal, non ? NON, PAS LE LAROUSSE ! D8<p>

Et enregistrer une voix sur un GPS est possible, je n'invente pas. Bref...

Blabla : Sympa ton pseudo, j'aime bien ^^ Bref, je te remercie et je me permets de dire que la réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre...

Sabrina : M'fait plaisir de t'voir toujours au rendez vous miss ! Donc sinon, oui, tu dois le dire ! Pour ma fierté personnelle. N'hésite pas à continuer donc, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez fufu ~

Pour la semaine de Luffy, j'vois pas trop comment faire pire. À part le viol mais... Breeef. Ravie que l'exploration de la cuisine par Ace et Luffy te plaise, et désolée pour la non exploration du calbard d'Ace. J'me porte volontaire pour s'tu veux ! /pan/ OUAIS, ACE A AVOUÉ SES SENTIMENTS ! On attendait tous ça ! Et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont interrompus, mais après la déclaration. Devient pas folle donc !

Merci en tout cas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour votre cadeau de Noyel ! :3


	16. Moment citronné

*Arrive déguisée en Père Noël* Oh oh oh ! Vous avez été sages les enfants ? C'est très bien, je vais vous donner une jolie récompense... ("Ça fait très pedobear ça, tu le sais ?- Moui :D") Et fanfiction voulait pas qu je la publie, j'ai du me battre comme une folle avec n.n

Le voilà, le citron tant attendu ! Comme d'habitude, je stresse et je m'en remets à votre jugement *s'incline humblement* Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, parce qu'on y voit un côté assez doux d'Ace, qu'il n'a qu'avec Luffy. Remarquez aussi que ce lemon marque environ la moitié de la fiction.

En vous remerciant pour votre indéfectible soutien...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

><p>POV LUFFY<p>

"Avant toute chose, il va falloir qu'on parle petit frère."

Je me tourne vers lui, intrigué. On vient juste de finir de nettoyer les restes de notre repas, qu'on a pris en dehors de l'infirmerie évidemment, j'tiens à ma vie, et je me demande ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire. Il fait doucement glisser son index le long de mon torse, avant de dire :

"C'est important.

- J't'écoute."

Il me plaque contre le mur et place ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut, ce qui n'empêche pas ma respiration d'accélérer. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, me faisant frémir.

"Ace...

- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander... Murmure-t-il sensuellement.

- Non, j'sais pas... Réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Si tu sais. Utilise ton cerveau pour une fois.

- J'te jure que je vois pas."

Ses doigts s'activent alors sur moi, et je peux pas m'empêcher de commencer à me tortiller en riant.

"Non, pas les chatouilles ! J'te le jure, je sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

- Où sont mes caleçons ? Interroge-t-il, presque menaçant.

- Je ne dirai rien ! Bwahahah ! Ace, arrête, arrête !

- Pas tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse. Chantonne-t-il, accentuant encore sa torture.

- Ok, ok, j'vais tout dire ! J'avoue mes crimes ! Mais je t'en supplie, stop !"

Mon grand frère continue encore un peu, avant de me caler contre lui.

"Alors j'attends.

- T'veux pas me lâcher avant ? J'peux pas m'enfuir là.

- Justement.

- Pas moyen de négocier ? Tenté-je.

- Non. Donc ?

- Ils sont sur le toit. Attachés en guirlande et flottant dans le vent."

Je suis mort.

* * *

><p>"Merde, il en restait un ! Dégage de là ! Et arrête de te marrer toi !" Hurle Ace.<p>

J'voudrais bien, mais j'y arrive pas. C'est juste tordant de le voir s'exciter comme ça contre un pauvre asticot. Je récupère la bestiole dans ma main et me met à lui parler :

"Viens là mon petit Heudebert... Oui je sais, le grand méchant Ace fait peur, hein...

- Heudebert... Je vais te confisquer les biscottes le matin j'crois.

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien perso. D'ailleurs, on peut...

- Non, on l'adopte pas. Dit-il en le prenant et en le balançant dans la poubelle.

- Assassin ! T'as tué Heudebert ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te vengerai !"

Sur ces mots, je prends le pommeau de douche et l'allume, aspergeant complètement Ace.

"Alors ça..."

Il est furieux. En même temps, je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Un tout petit peu. Il m'arrache l'objet des mains, et le dirige vers moi, après l'avoir réglé à pleine puissance.

"C'est froid ! Hurlé-je, trempé.

- Sans blague ! Ça te dérangeait pas quand tu me l'as foutu dans la tronche !"

On se met à se chamailler en gesticulant, laissant le jet de douche vaguer librement à son inondation de la salle de bain.

Progressivement, nos coups se muent en caresses, d'abord douces, puis de plus en plus appuyées. Nos corps se pressent d'instinct l'un contre l'autre, et je frissonne en sentant sa chaleur. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent inconsciemment, désireuses de plus, et la langue d'Ace répond à l'invitation. Elle caresse la mienne avec passion, et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Mon grand frère se décolle de ma bouche, y donne un petit coup de langue, avant de demander, la voix légèrement rauque :

"Tu es sûr de toi petit frère ? Si j'commence, je garantis pas de pouvoir m'arrêter...

- S...sûr."

Il me sourit, avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, les écrasant avec violence contre les siennes, me faisant gémir à nouveau. Il pouffe, avant de murmurer contre ma bouche :

"Si tu continues à gémir comme ça, tout le monde va t'entendre...

- J'm'en tape... Réponds-je, haletant. Comme si ça te dérangeait en plus.

- Un point."

Je lui mords la lèvre, avant de me frotter contre lui, et c'est lui qui laisse échapper un gémissement. J'ai chaud, et j'me sens étrange. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je veux qu'il s'arrête jamais, qu'il continue de m'aimer comme ça encore et encore, mais aussi qu'il aille plus loin. C'est jouissif et douloureux en même temps.

Ses mains agrippent l'unique vêtement que j'ai et commencent à le faire glisser lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Je rougis malgré moi, gêné. C'est la première personne à voir un endroit aussi intime de moi. Son regard m'intimide et je place ma tête sur son torse, incapable de le soutenir. L'une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre enlève le bout de tissu devenu de trop.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dis. T'es loin d'être un gamin."

Mes joues prennent plus de couleurs et je me serre plus fort contre lui.

"Lu', regarde moi.

- Nan... J'y arrive pas...

- L'est passé où le gosse qui m'allumait y a trente secondes ?" Me taquine-t-il.

Je sais pas, mais loin en tout cas. J'ai cherché tout ça, je l'assume entièrement, j'en avais et en ai toujours envie mais... Je savais pas que le regard qu'il pose sur moi pouvait être aussi intimidant. C'est... Perturbant. Et puis j'ai peur. De pleins de trucs.

Est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur, est-ce que je vais lui plaire, est-ce que ça va être douloureux... J'me sens con de penser tout ça mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je regretterai pas ce que je fais. J'aime Ace, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui. Mais même.

Je devine son sourire, alors qu'il soulève délicatement son menton pour placer mon visage en face du sien. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, sur le nez, sur les joues et les lèvres, avant de dire :

"Calme toi Lu'. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

- J'ai l'air con, j'te cherche et tout, j'ai envie de toi, mais dès que ça devient vraiment concret, j'ai la flippe...

- Shhh... C'est normal ça. On va y aller doucement, pas à pas. J'ai dis que je m'arrêterai pas, mais c'est faux. Si tu veux plus, si tu te sens mal, tu le dis et on arrête tout. J'préfère me retenir que de te faire du mal. Puis, pour moi aussi, c'est la première fo...

- Tu veux dire que t'es puceau ? L'interromps-je, choqué.

- Dis pas de conneries non plus ! Gueule-t-il en me faisant une pichenette sur le front. Laisse moi finir mes phrases, tu veux ?"

C'est lui qui a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux maintenant. Je l'encourage d'un sourire, le faisant rougir.

"J'l'ai déjà fait pas mal de fois s'tu veux tout savoir. Mais... C'est la première fois que je vais le faire avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Et ça change tout. J'te vois venir, tu vas me dire que c'est un gros cliché d'histoire gnangnan pour fille, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je vais "faire l'amour" à quelqu'un. Alors j'me pose des questions moi aussi. Comment te faire le moins mal possible, ne pas te brusquer, te donner du plaisir, tout ça...

- Genre tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Plaisanté-je.

- Tais toi gros malin."

On échange un sourire, avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. J'me sens un peu plus rassuré maintenant. Les mains d'Ace qui se promènent sur mon corps commencent à me faire perdre la tête, et j'ai un mal fou à lui enlever son caleçon, qui colle à sa peau à cause de l'eau. Il le comprend et se décolle de moi pour l'enlever, avant de se frotter lascivement contre moi, son sexe et le mien se caressant au passage. On gémit tous les deux cette fois ci, juste avant qu'un cri ne nous interrompe.

"VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR NETTOYER VOTRE INONDATION ET SORTIR D'ICI ? VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE SÉRIEUX ?"

Ah, le pommeau de douche. On l'avait un peu oublié celui là. La pièce est recouverte d'eau, qui s'écoule en partie par le dessous de la porte. On enroule chacun une serviette autour de notre taille et je ferme le robinet, tandis qu'Ace grommelle en essuyant le sol.

"J'te jure que je vais la tuer cette sorcière. La découper en petits morceaux, la faire griller au barbecue, pour ensuite la laisser se faire bouffer par Heudebert et ses potes."

On finit notre tâche et on sort de la salle de bain, sous le regard noir de Nami. Ace le lui rend, accompagné d'un majeur levé, et on se rend dans notre chambre.

* * *

><p>"Lu'... J'te propose qu'on reprenne là où on en était... Dit-il en me poussant doucement sur son lit.<p>

- J-J'veux bien..."

Les serviettes sont devenues de l'histoire ancienne et son corps nu surplombe le mien, tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec ardeur, ses cheveux ondulés caressant mon visage. J'crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Il brise le baiser, et se met à me mordiller le cou, tandis que ses mains me caressent les hanches. Je tremble, et j'ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. J'vais avoir une marque demain, mais j'm'en fiche. J'en serai même fier.

Brusquement, il arrête ce qu'il fait et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis d'abord tenté de détourner le regard, mais je résiste. Et ce que je lis dans ses yeux en vaut la peine. De la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du désir... Et cette lueur que j'aime plus que tout illumine ses pupilles noires.

"Lu'... Merci.

- P-Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour ta joie de vivre, tes sourires, ton amour. Pour être toi tout simplement."

Je veux lui répondre, mais ses doigts jouant avec mes tétons m'en empêchent. J'arrive juste à haleter bruyamment, tout en me raccrochant plus fort à lui. Il descend le long de mon torse, lentement, s'applique à retracer mes légers abdominaux, cercle mon nombril, avant de revenir taquiner mes pointes de chair du bout de sa langue.

Mon corps s'arque, et des bruits obscènes s'échappent de ma bouche.

"P'tain... Ace... C'trop..."

Il se contente de sourire, avant de refaire son chemin vers le bas, alternant entre coup de langue, morsures et baisers papillons. Il s'attarde un peu sur mes hanches, et se met à retracer le V de mes iliaques, avant d'effleurer l'extrémité de mon sexe tendu. Je peux pas m'empêcher de demander, le souffle court :

"Tu-tu vas...

- Intéressé ? Lance-t-il, joueur.

- Ou...oui..."

Doucement, il laisse ses doigts glisser sur moi, comme pour m'habituer, avant de me prendre en bouche et d'entamer de légers mouvements. C'est terriblement bon. Il y va doucement pour ne pas me brusquer, mais ça me frustre plus qu'autre chose. Mes mains se crispent dans ses cheveux noirs et il accélère, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal. Bordel, comment il fa...

"Aah... Ace... C'est... Bon sang..."

Sa langue et ses lèvres jouent à la perfection sur moi, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Il arrête sa torture, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration, et m'embrasse, me laissant pantelant de désir. Ses doigts se glissent dans ma bouche, et je les suce avidement, arrachant un frisson d'excitation à leur propriétaire. Quand il les juge assez préparés, il en fait pénétrer un en moi, et mes bras enserrent violemment son dos.

"Si ça va vraiment pas, tu dis. J'veux que tu gardes un bon souvenir de c'qu'on va faire."

J'acquiesce, alors qu'il rajoute un deuxième doigt. Je lui griffe le dos et me crispe, tandis qu'il entame des mouvements de ciseaux.

"Ace... Fait mal... Gémis-je.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais si je fais pas ça, ça va être atroce ensuite."

Il m'embrasse un peu partout, tandis qu'il fait entrer un troisième doigt. Mes ongles s'enfoncent carrément dans sa peau et je serre les dents. P'tain, comment un truc peut faire aussi mal ?

Progressivement, la douleur s'atténue et je commence presque à trouver les mouvements qu'il fait en moi agréable. Je finis par lâcher un soupir de plaisir, tandis que mon grand frère retire ses doigts. Je caresse doucement son torse, alors qu'il fait de même avec ma joue.

"Ça va aller ?

- J'pense... Mais j'te jure qu'un jour, je te ferais comprendre comme ça fait mal.

- Mais bien sûr. Le jour où tu me domineras, j'me déguise en lapin rose." Rit-il.

J'aime quand il rit. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, c'est un truc qui m'a marqué. Son rire est beau. Doux et pétillant. J'peux plus m'en passer.

"Ace, j't'aime...

- Moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi..."

Sur ces mots, je sens son sexe effleurer mon entrée, et je serre les dents par anticipation. Ses mains caressent ma taille avec tendresse, tandis qu'il murmure :

"Détends toi... Sinon, ça va faire encore plus mal. Ça va aller, t'en fais pas."

J'essaye de mon mieux, et il m'aide comme il peut avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Me sentant un peu moins tendu, il s'enfonce lentement en moi, tout en soupirant de plaisir. J'ai tellement mal que je lui mords l'épaule quand il est entièrement en moi. Nos regards s'accrochent, et ses mains continuent de se promener sur moi pour me faire oublier la douleur.

"Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas..."

Facile à dire ! Ça arrache ! Mais ses baisers sur ma peau me font presque oublier la douleur. A voir ses yeux voilés de désir et sa respiration saccadée, il fait un effort considérable pour me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Et encore une fois, ça me touche.

Je n'ai presque plus mal, et je l'incite à bouger en donnant un coup de hanche.

"T'peux y aller...

- Sûr ?

- C'bon..."

Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule, avant de commencer à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement en voyant que je ne souffre plus. Bon sang... Par réflexe, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, rendant ses coups de reins encore plus profond.

"Bordel, Luffy... T'es serré... C'est pas... Ah... Croyable...

- T'arrête pas... Couiné-je."

C'est bon, plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Ça me rend complètement dingue. Ses hanches qui claquent contre les miennes, son corps en sueur qui heurte le mien, son sexe qui va et vient en moi, ses baisers, ses caresses. J'veux pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

"Aaah ! T'as... T'as foutu quoi... Hmm...

- La magie de la vie petit frère." Chantonne-t-il.

J'veux lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de ma gueule, mais il frappe à nouveau le même point, et je ne peux que me contenter d'hurler en me raccrochant à ses épaules. Il étouffe mon cri en m'embrassant, et je lui réponds du mieux que je peux, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir. C'est terrible. Je veux gémir, crier, mais je peux seulement me contenter de respirer le peu d'air auquel j'ai accès. J'avais déjà du mal à respirer, là, je suffoque carrément, et j'pense que c'est pareil pour lui. On romps le baiser, à bout de souffle, un filet de salive nous reliant encore. On peut pas décoller nos yeux, et je soupire :

"Ace... Ace...

- Arrête... De prononcer mon nom comme ça... J'te jure que ça va mal finir... Ah..."

Et on recommence à s'embrasser, alors qu'il agrippe mon sexe, me faisant gémir dans le baiser, avant de le briser pour respirer. Je me serre encore plus fort contre lui, si c'est possible, alors qu'il caresse mon érection en rythme avec notre ébat. Un coup de hanche me fait voir des étoiles et je me relâche entre ses doigts. Mon grand frère donne encore quelques coups, avant de se déverser en moi à son tour.

"Luffy..."

On s'enlace, toujours l'un dans l'autre, avant qu'il ne se retire, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration et de plaisir mêlé. Il m'embrasse tendrement, tandis que je caresse doucement le haut de son torse.

"Je suis mort... Gémis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit en grimaçant. P'tain, fait mal...

- J'veux bien te croire..." Déclare-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

On reste un moment comme ça, laissant nos mains s'égarer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me dise :

"C'était génial petit frère. Vraiment.

- Mieux que tous les autres ? L'interrogé-je.

- Même pas comparable."

Je sais qu'il me mentirait pas là dessus. J'ai confiance en lui.

"T'peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Dis-je en me lovant contre lui.

- Par contre, crois pas que la gentillesse dont j'ai fait preuve là s'applique ailleurs.

- Je n'en doute pas." Pouffé-je.

Je n'ai pas de réponse puisqu'il s'est endormi, et je ne tarde pas à en faire de même, épuisé.

* * *

><p>Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me réveille. Je grogne, avant de regarder qui est entré, à moitié endormi :<p>

"Désolé Luffy, j'voulais pas te réveiller. s'excuse Sabo.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- 23 heures, j'allais me coucher si tu veux tout savoir."

Je me blottis à nouveau contre mon grand frère et amant, avant que Sabo ne tire un peu la couette sur Ace et ne lui caresse les cheveux. C'est incroyable de voir le regard qu'il pose sur lui. Je sais que Sabo m'adore, mais c'est différent ce qu'il y a entre Ace et lui.

C'est... Au dessus.

"Luffy...

- Oui ?

- Je peux te faire confiance pour le rendre heureux ?

- Evidemment ! Lancé-je en souriant. J'y compte bien !

- Il a toujours dit que j'étais son seul ami et qu'il ne me remercierait jamais assez d'avoir accepté de le rester. Ce qu'il oublie... C'est que lui aussi était mon unique ami."

Je le fixe un moment, avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment :

"Pourquoi il est persuadé que personne ne veut de lui ?

- Parce que ce monde n'a cessé de lui répéter."

* * *

><p>Voiiiiiilà ~<p>

Sabrina : Désolée que le passage avec les cadavres ambulants ait été un peu long pour toi, mais c'est une histoire de zombies quand même, laissons les s'exprimer un peu, déjà que Ace et Luffy leur volent la vedette x)

C'était le but de faire peur hihi. Mais j'pouvais rien faire à Ace tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lemon, voyons. À bon entendeur :D ("Cours. - De suite.")

Comme tu le vois, non, ce n'est pas dans un garage. J'trouve que ça aurait vraiment été moyen pour une première fois. Après, j'dis pas... *sifflote*

J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! La partie inférieure et supérieure de Ace sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Nah mais oh /pan/

Le manque de tact est la spécialité de p'tit biscuit aussi. Puis bon, il sait comment marche la vie hein.

Ben le v'là le citron, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :3

Un graaaand merci à toi pour ta rewiew !

J'profite pour faire une annonce, en cette merveilleuse période des fêtes. IDLM aura plus ou moins ce qu'on pourrait appeler une suite. Ça peut très bien se lire indépendamment, mais les événements de cette fiction auront eu lieu. Bref, ça s'appellera Infiltration dans l'Histoire ("Originalité, bonsoir... - Si tu m'critiques en faisant des rimes, on est pas sorti..."), ou comment l'ASL va foutre le bordel dans les histoires, mythes et légendes.

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes, mangez bien, buvez bien, profitez bien de la magnifique gastronomie que nous offre la France, profitez de votre famille, vos amis, tout ça... Nous, on se retrouve en Janvier !

Gros bisous zombies de Noyel,

Votre folle de service, Flo~


End file.
